


only fools think that suffering — the fair payment for originality

by Kofaros



Series: fate has a distorted sense of humor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Luna Harry and Hermione leaves Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Luna and Regulus relatives, Luna and Regulus seers, Regulus Disappointed in the Wizarding World
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Иногда одна встреча может изменить всю жизнь. Иногда одного внимательного слушателя достаточно, чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь. Магический мир далеко не сказка, но в нем бывают хорошие события.__________________________________________________________________________________Что произойдет, если уставший от происходящих с ним бед Гарри Поттер спрячется в пустом классе в конце своего второго года? Что, если он встретит одну маленькую блондинку раньше, чем должен был? Если Гермиона поймет, что магический мир так же жесток, как и магловский? Если друзья решат защищать друг друга, как и должны?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Regulus & Luna & Harry & Hermione
Series: fate has a distorted sense of humor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847035
Kudos: 13





	1. Luna

**Обожаю психов: только они понимают окружающий нас мир, только с ними я могу найти общий язык.**

Гарри устало потер лицо ладонями, укутавшись в мантию-невидимку. Час назад он выскользнул из гостиной Гриффиндора, направившись в ближайший пустой класс. Он знал, что его скоро будет искать Рон, но просто не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Он так _устал_. 

Гарри подпрыгнул, когда на пол рядом с ним поставили тарелку с сэндвичами. Он стянул мантию, смотря на миниатюрную блондинку в форме Когтеврана и с _ожерельем из пробок_? Девочка взглянула на него затуманенными глазами и с улыбкой села рядом. 

-Я почувствовала множество мозгошмыгов в этой стороне и решила взглянуть. Кажется, тебя что-то печалит, Гарри Поттер.

Тот ошарашенно моргнул. Мозгошмыги?

-А ты?...

-Луна Лавгуд, хотя все называют меня Полоумная Лавгуд. Но у них действительно много мозгошмыгов в головах, так что я не обижаюсь.

Так над ней смеются? Гарри вспомнил, как его постоянно называли фриком в детстве. Хогвартс не отличался, как это выглядело. Девочка наклонила голову, словно прислушиваясь.

-Я расстроила тебя? Почему?

-Я... просто вспомнил свое детство. Меня часто дразнили.

Луна кивнула, словно ожидала этого. Гарри расслабился. Она была немного странной, но не выглядела плохой.

-Я тоже люблю побыть в тишине, - сказала она. - Люди могут быть _слишком_ для меня. Иногда нужно быть одному.

Мальчие разделял это мнение.

-Хотел бы я делать так чаще. Но меня не торопятся оставлять в покое, - пробормотал он.

Луна встретила его взгляд. 

-Поэтому ты печальный, Гарри Поттер. Ты можешь рассказать мне. Моя мама говорила, что иногда хорошего слушателя достаточно, чтобы двигаться дальше.

-Зови меня просто Гарри. Боюсь, моя история будет очень длинной, - невесело усмехнулся он. Он ни с кем действительно разговаривал уже... Наверное, всю жизнь. Он говорил с Роном и Гермионой, конечно. Но никогда о чем-то личном.

Луна села поудобнее.

-Не беспокойся. Просто начни сначала, а дальше слова сами найдутся. 

Она звучала очень зрело. Гарри вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Он не знал эту девочку, но желание наконец выговориться, рассказать хоть кому-то, что у него на душе, пересиливало. Он отрывисто кивнул. И начал рассказ. 

С самого начала. О его родственниках, о детстве в нелюбимом доме, о письме из Хогвартса и надежде. Пока он говорил, Луна внимательно слушала. Они ели сэндвичи, и Гарри чувствовал, как его отпускает. Он рассказал о первом году обучения. Пренебрежении Снейпа, чужих взглядах, отчуждении сокурсников после потери баллов, драконе, о философском камне, смерти Квиррелла, Волан-де-Морте и почти собственной смерти.

-Я знаю, это не совсем я его убил. Но я это сделал. И Дамблдор дал мне, Рону и Гермионе кучу баллов за это. Первокурсники решили задачи, поставленные для защиты камня. Кто вообще создает такие задачи? Теперь Фламели умрут или уже мертвы. Знаю, он сказал, что им надоела столь долгая жизнь, но камень все равно должен был быть защищен лучше. И все просто радовались баллам, будто не игнорировали нас столько времени до этого.

Потом он поведал о лете без писем и Добби. О семье Уизли, доброй, но не _его_. Молли Уизли, которая пыталась действовать как его мать, когда его мама _мертва_. О шепоте в стенах, всеобщей ненависти и страхе, когда выяснилось, что он змееуст. Даже Рон его боялся. Все его избегали, даже прокляли пару раз. Об окаменевшей Гермионе и долгом ожидании. Почему директор и учителя не запросили ингредиенты у кого-нибудь еще, а просто ждали? Чтобы не привлекать внимание? Разве жизни детей не важнее? Дневник и Джинни. Ее должны были спасать учителя, а не два второкурсника. Чем был занят Дамблдор? О сражении с василиском. Он почти умер. _Опять_. Гарри рассказал притихшей Луне, как ему было страшно и больно. Он думал, что и правда умрет. О Фоуксе и снова о Добби. Об очередной куче баллов. Как все поздравляли и хвалили его.

-Я не делал этого для них. Я вообще не хотел этого делать. Почему я? Все презирали меня, а тут начали вести себя, будто мы _друзья_. - Гарри сморгнул слезы. Луна без слов обняла его своими маленькими руками, часто моргая. Он наклонился в нее, чувствуя тепло, впервые за долгое время. - Я думал, что у меня будет новая жизнь. Что я буду изучать магию, много читать, заведу друзей, стану _счастливым_. Но это не так. Рон, мой первый друг, только и делает, что отлынивает от работы и завидует мне, как будто тут есть, чему завидовать. Гермиона говорит, какая она умная, указывает, что нам делать, что она знает все лучше всех. Я даже не могу почитать одну единственную книгу с ними вокруг. Джинни и Колин постоянно за мной таскаются и смотрят так, будто я сейчас все брошу и побегу спасать мир. Остальные либо игнорируют, либо презирают, либо изображают моих друзей. Дамблдор лишь кивает головой и кидает меня на смерть. Ему плевать, как ко мне относятся родственники, лишь бы я играл по его правилам. Я так _устал_ , Луна. Мне кажется, что я не переживу еще хотя бы год. Я умру или просто сломаюсь.

Гарри рвано выдохнул. Краем уха он услышал торопливые шаги. И тогда его и Луну схватила в охапку плачущая Гермиона. Она плакала так, будто ее сердце разрывалось. Гарри зажмурился, обняв обеих девочек. 

Он не знал, сколько они так сидели. Он чувствовал себя опусташенным и измотанным физически и морально. Кроме редких всхлипов, тишину ничего не нарушало. Даже когда слезы высохли, они не двинулись.

-Прости, - хрипло прошептала Гермиона в его волосы. - Ты был моим первым другом, Гарри. У меня никогда не было друзей. Меня не любили за то, что я выделялась умом. Это злило и обижало меня. И я решила, что книги лучше. Что _я_ лучше. Так было менее больно. А потом вы с Роном спасли меня. Я не знала, как себя вести. У Рона ужасные манеры, он лентяй, но вы всегда были вместе. Я просто относилась к вам одинаково. Но ты этого не заслужил. Ты куда лучший друг, чем я и Рон вместе взятые. 

Гарри сжал ее руку. Они наконец расцепили объятие. Луна вытерла глаза мантией.

-Так продолжаться не может, - решительно заявила Гермиона. Ее глаза полыхнули знакомым огнем. - Я никогда об этом не думала, Гарри, но это действительно странно. Смерть Квиррелла, камень, василиск. Почему никто ничего не сделал? Учителя должны были спасти Джинни, лучше защищать такой важный предмет, как философский камень, а Тайную Комнату должны были найти еще века назад! Все знали о монстре в школе и просто проигнорировали? В маглоском мире работала бы полиция, всех бы опрашивали, проверяли на другие угрозы. К тому же, эти события слишком тяжелы для детей, они бы назначили психологическую помощь.

-Так должно быть и здесь, - произнесла Луна. - Родители должны знать, что могли потерять своих детей. Но родителям окаменевших студентов ничего не сообщили.

Гермиона сжала руки в кулаки.

-Я бы не хотела волновать своих родителей, но...

-Но они должны знать, - прервал Гарри. - Будь это твоя дочь, разве ты бы не хотела знать все, что с ней происходит? Они не видят тебя большую часть года, Миона, им должно быть тяжело.

-Ты прав,- прошептала она. - Мы немного отдалились друг от друга за эти два года.

-Вам нужен душевный разговор за чашкой чая, чтобы нарглы и мозгошмыги вас не беспокоили,- кивнула Луна, вызвав у остальных двух ребят поднятые брови. - Профессор Дамблдор много чего не говорит. - Глаза девочки стали будто туманнее. - Он не хочет верить некоторым вещам не со зла, но это нехорошо для тебя, Гарри. - Ее глаза прояснились. - Хогвартс больше не безопасен для студентов, это печалит магию.

Гарри сглотнул. Луна и правда необычная, да?

-Я почти умер здесь дважды. Но я не знаю, куда еще идти. И Дамблдор не позволит мне уйти от Дурслей, даже если я буду при смерти.

Гермиона закусила губу. Она усилинно думала.

-Они жестоко обращались с тобой, Гарри. Их должны лишить опекунских прав. Я не понимаю, почему директор так поступает.

-Он говорит, там защита, основанная на крови. Но что толку, если защита нужна от них? - Гарри покачал головой. - Если бы не это, меня могли бы забрать в приют или приемную семью. Приют лучше, чем оставаться в том доме.

Луна посмотрела перед собой. Потом на Гермиону.

-Пчела усиленно трудится, даже покинув рой, но может больно жалить. Семья помнит таких пчел.

Гермиона вытаращила глаза на нее. Через секунду у нее в глове щелкнуло.

-Дядя Эстебан. - Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на нее. - Брат моего отца. Мама всегда называет его пчелой, потому что он много работает, очень спокоен, но его не стоит злить. Он работает в Европоле.

Брови Гарри скакнули вверх. Ничего себе родственники у Гермионы. И как Луна узнала? Та безмятежно улыбнулась.

-Но он магл? - неуверенно уточнил Гарри.

Грейнджер нахмурилась.

-Кажется. Родители не могут никому рассказать, что я волшебница, поэтому он не знает обо этом. Они сказали, что я посещаю школу для одаренных. Я знаю, что он занимается преступлениями, связанными с наркоторговлей, но он хорошо знает международное право. Он мог бы дать совет, как поступить в твоей ситуации, однако, как это объяснить без упоминания магии?

Хороший вопрос. Гарри не хотел зря надеяться, но Европол не просто какая-то полиция, у Дамблдора могли бы возникнуть проблемы.

-Может, опустить эту часть? - неуверенно спросил он. - Твои родители не хотят ему рассказать? Или это запрещено?

-Как я поняла, это не рекомендуется, - пожала плечами та. - И это тяжело объяснить обычным людям. Но дядя может понять, я уверена. Нужно написать ему письмо, объяснить ситуацию без упоминания магии, а потом рассказать подробнее. Я расскажу все родителям, как только вернусь. Они должны знать. Мы напишем дяде, но это займет время. 

-Рядом с пчелой скорпион, - заметила Луна. - Напишите в письме "дочь Пандоры", он поймет. 

Гермиона и Гарри переглянулись. 

-Но, Гарри, - продолжила Луна, - что с Роном?

Гарри поморщился.

-Я держался за него, потому что у меня никого больше не было, но... - Он покачал головой. - Честно говоря, мне надоело. Друзья не бросают друг друга из зависти и не тащат в логово гигантских змей. Гермиона?

Та вновь его обняла.

-Возможно, это для лучшего. Честно, если бы не ты, я бы с ним даже не говорила. Прости меня. Я даже не думала, что тяну тебя вниз.

Гарри улыбнулся и взял за руку Луну.

-Все хорошо. Похоже, мне есть на кого положиться. Мы втроем будем той еще компанией за кучей книг. Представляете лица окружающих?

Они засмеялись.


	2. Reggie

**Некоторые не видят выход, даже если найдут. Другие же просто не ищут...**

Гарри сидел у стены в своей комнате, поглаживая Буклю. Гермиона прислала ему письмо несколько дней назад. Она написала своему дяде и теперь ждала ответа. Она сказала, что обо всем рассказала родителям. Те были взволнованы, напуганы, но рады правде. Гарри считал, что так и должно быть. Они должны знать, что школа чуть не стала могилой для их дочери. Он все еще не понимал, чем думал Дамблдор. Мысли об этом вызывали головную боль. Он надеялся, что дядя Гермионы посоветует, что предпринять. Любой совет будет кстати. Иначе он точно не доживет до совершеннолетия.

Он услышал голос Луны из открытого окна. Гарри рванул к нему, не веря ушам. Перед домом действительно стояла Луна в магловской желтой футболке и серых штанах, но с серьгами из _редисок_? С ней был мужчина не старше 30 с зачесанными назад короткими седыми волосами и очень светлыми глазами. На нем были белый свитер и черные джинсы. Но Гарри нутром почувствова, что это не магл. Даже не будь с ним Луны, он бы решил, что это маг. Мужчина поманил его. 

Гарри бегом бросился из комнаты. Ему было плевать на сидящих в гостиной Дурслей, он пулей вылетел из дома. Луна сразу его обняла.

-Отойдите подальше от чужих глаз, - негромко произнес ее спутник. У него оказался чуть хриплый и бархатный голос. Гарри почему-то подумал, что с таким не нужно кричать, чтобы его _услышали_. - Я скоро присоединюсь.

После чего уверенно прошел в дом Дурслей. Луна потянула Гарри за собой.

-Реджи знает, что делает, - безмятежно пропела она. - У тебя красивая сова, Гарри.

Букля в этот момент приземлилась к ней на плечо, косясь на ее сережки. Необычный вид девочки наполнил Поттера странным умиротворением.

-И она знает это. Видишь, как красуется. Но почему ты здесь, Луна?

-Мы пришли за тобой, глупый, - хихикнула та. - Пчела и скорпион получили зов о помощи.

Дядя Гермионы и загадочный скорпион? У Гарри было чувство, что мужчина с Луной именно этот скорпион.

-Реджи трансгрессирует нас к Гермионе, - продолжила Лавгуд. - И тогда они тебе помогут.

-Транс...?

-Это вид магического путешествия. Многим он не очень нравится. Если потерять концентрацию, можно потерять часть тела при перемещении. - Гарри побледнел. Потерять часть тела? - Но Реджи всегда им пользуется, так что он очень хорош. Лучше, чем большинство даже.

Значит, он искусный маг. 

-Зачем он пошел к Дурслям?

-Но твои вещи же там, - удивленно пояснила Луна. - И он убедится, что они не поднимут тревогу.

То есть предупредят Дамблдора.

-Как ты его знаешь? - полюбопытствовал Гарри.

Луна была очень необычной, но очень хорошей. У него возникла мысль, что она будто видела будущее.

-Реджи и моя мама дальние родственники. Они называли себя кузенами, но потом Реджи пришлось уйти. Я никогда его раньше не встречала, но мама говорила, что в случае нужды он обязательно мне поможет. Теперь Реджи заберет меня с собой и мы будем жить вместе.

-А твои родители?

-Мама любила экспериментировать с магией и с одним заклятием вышла беда, когда мне было девять. С тех пор меня растил папа, но его убил другой маг. Теперь моя семья это Реджи.

Гарри сглотнул ком в горле. Значит, она тоже сирота.

-А тот маг? Его поймали?

Луна покачала головой.

-Но его поймают, - уверенно заявила она. - Реджи, ты показал им, что не стоит злить существ с жалами?

Подошедший маг усмехнулся.

-Разумеется, маленькая луна. Гарри, держи.

Реджи протянул его чемодан и клетку Букли, уменьшенные до размера спичичного коробка.

-Я оставил заклинание в доме. Оно будет создавать ощущение, будто ты внутри. Возьмите меня за руки. Я трансгрессирую нас к Грейнджерам.

Трансгрессия, решил Гарри, еще хуже каминов. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его почти раздавило. И Реджи использовал этот способ _постоянно_? 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Гермиона представила Гарри своим родителям. Те обняли его, поблагодарив за помощь их дочери. Это оставило его смущенным, он не знал, как отреагировать. Дядя Гермионы оказался высоким кареглазым человеком со спокойным взором и крепким рукопожатием. Он так же был сквибом и догадывался о секрете своей семьи. Гарри мог видеть, почему она так им восхищалась.

Они решили не тянуть кота за хвост и сразу перешли к делу. Реджи, Луна и Эстебан заняли один диван, Гарри и Гермиона сели напротив, а Джин и Венделл в кресла по бокам.

-Гермиона рассказала нам о твей ситуации, Гарри,- серьезно начал Эстебан. - Но сначала я должен спросить. Что ты сам об этом думаешь? Честно. О Дамблдоре, Волан-де-Морте и магическом мире.

Гарри задумался. Он много думал об этом, честно говоря. Многого не мог понять. Но это был шанс что-то прояснить.

-Я не уверен, чего от меня ждут. Все говорят, что Волан-де-Морт убил моих родителей и пытался убить меня, но никто не говорит _почему_. Дамблдор говорит, что тот придет за мной, но ничего не рассказывает. Вообще. Он лишь оправляет меня обратно к Дурстлям, говоря, что мне надо потерпеть. Я почти умер два раза в школе, которая считается самой защищенной и безопасной в мире. Я просто хочу, чтобы люди перестали требовать от меня спасения мира, чтобы я мог спокойно учиться, выпуститься и жить, как того хочу я, а не Дамблдор.

-Создается впечатление, что все просто спрятались за твоей спиной, - нахмурилась Джин. - Венделл сказал, что они отправляют ребенка на смерть, а сами сидят на своих пятых точках, ожидая спасения. 

Реджи откинулся на спинку дивана. Он не выглядел хоть сколько-то удивленным сказанным.

-Так оно и есть, - произнес он. - Гарри, что бы ты выбрал: месть Темному Лорду за убийство родителей или жизнь подальше от всего этого, зная, что и он, и Дамблдор будут тебя искать?

У Гарри расширились глаза. Седой маг звучал так, будто это было возможным. Что бы он выбрал? Гарри сглотнул.

-Жизнь. Я ненавижу Волан-де-Морта, но моих родителей не вернуть. Моя мама отдала свою жизнь, чтобы я _жил_. Я хочу этого. Я хочу жить, узнавать новое, найти работу, завести семью. Меня не покидает чувство, что... - Он сглотнул. - Что, даже если я смогу победить Волан-де-Морта и выжить, я потеряю очень многое на пути к этому.

Луна подняла на него большие глаза.

-Вы похожи, - пропела она. - Тебе стоит рассказать, Реджи.

Тот мягко погладил ее по голове. На его лице было нечитаемое выражение.

-Он выбрал жизнь, малышка. Я выбрал _смерть_. Но мне и правда стоит рассказать.

Реджи выпрямился.

-Скажу честно, Гарри, мне не стоит тебе этого рассказывать. Мне вообще не стоит быть рядом с тобой. Но в твоей ситуации других вариантов нет. Похоже, ты вообще ничего не знаешь.

Гарри и Гермиона подались вперед. Эстебан подобрался. Очевидно, он очень хотел знать о прошлом коллеги.

-Во-первых, сразу скажу, что все истории о войне искажены. Гермиона, по словам Эста ты очень любишь книги, так? - Та кивнула. - Но в книгах лишь половина правды. Здесь принято считать, что Волан-де-Морт хотел мирового господства, развязал войну и проиграл ребенку, спасшему весь мир.

-Это не так? - уточнила Джин.

Грейнджеры мало знали обо всем этом. Гермиона думала, что она многое знала о магической войне, но теперь она не была так уверена.

-Темный Лорд хотел, чтобы существовали лишь маги. Он хотел уничтожить маглов для этой цели. Многие волшебники не любят маглов по разным причинам. Причины есть и веские. Века назад маглы убивали любого, кто _отличался_ , даже детей. Они боялись и ненавидели. Поэтому существование магического мира держится в строгом секрете. Благодаря этому Волан-де-Морт собрал огромное количество сторонников. Не только магов, но и других существ. Оборотней, например. Но по сути это происходило лишь в Британии. Другие страны были в курсе, некоторые иностранные волшебники присоединились к войне, но на этом все. Так как Волан-де-Морт бушевал лишь в этой стране, остальные не испытывали страха перед ним.

-Это логично, - пожал плечами Эст. - У них наверняка были похожие случаи. Да и своих проблем поди хватало.

Реджи кивнул.

-Именно. Темный Лорд собирал армию годами. Он был потомком Слизерина, это сыграло важную роль.

-Это действительно было так важно? - усомнилась Джин. 

-Слизерин очень могущественный и древний род. Его можно сравнить с королевской ветвью магии, если угодно. Основатели Хогвартса почитаются наравне с Мерлином и королем Артуром. Хоть репутация у Слизерина сейчас не очень, но он был _истинным_ магом. Могущественным, идущим к своей цели, обладающим разными талантами и защищавшим магов от зла. Может, он и убивал маглов, но в то время маглы представляли серьезную угрозу. Это не тоже самое, что выкинул Волан-де-Морт. Темный Лорд называл себя Лорд Слизерин, но это просто фасад. Главная ветвь семьи Слизерин, в которой он родился, изжила себя. Чистокровные маги предпочитают родниться между собой для сохранения чистоты крови, однако инцест приводит к вырождению магии и рождению сквибов. Последние главные потомки Темного Лорда жили в нищете, так как магия, оставленная Салазаром Слизерином, сама определяля его _истинных_ потомков, даруя им разные способности или открывая доступ к денежным хранилищам. Мать Волан-де-Морта была сквибом из главной ветви семьи, что он очень хорошо скрыл, но больше слов "потомок Слизерина" это ему ничего не дало.

-Так он врал,- пробормотала Гермиона. - И никто не знает?

-Почти, но Дамблдор точно в курсе. Если бы он предоставил доказательства, которые можно было собрать, у Волан-де-Морта бы поубавилость сторонников. Самых преданных он маркировал Черной меткой. С ее помощью он мог их призывать и даже причинять боль через нее. 

-Я читатала об этом. Пожиратели Смерти, верно? - спросила Гермиона. - Многих из-за нее и поймали.

Реджи повел плечом.

- _Я_ был одним из Пожирателей Смерти.

Венделл выплюнул чай, который глотнул из кружки. Гарри и Гермиона вытаращили глаза. Эст кивнул, будто все встало на свои места.

-Вот почему ты не любишь Англию.

-Косвенно, - покачал головой Реджи.

-Н-но как... - поперхнулась Гермиона. - Вы же из Европола и... Как?...

-Моя семья очень старый и темный род, девочка. Чистота крови наш _девиз_. Все члены семьи практиковали темные искусства, учились на Слизерине и презирали всех, кроме чистокровных. Разумеется, моя семья поддержала Темного Лорда. Мой брат единственный, кто был против. Он всегда отличался от других родственников. Когда он был отсортирован в Гриффиндор, наша мать разнесла несколько комнат в доме. - Реджи фыркнул. - Только он мог довести ее до такого. В конечном итоге, он сбежал из семьи и воевал на стороне света. В противоположность ему я был тихим и послушным сыном, прилежно следовал путям семьи и получил метку, когда он сбежал.

-Родители заставили? - нахмурился Эст. - Из-за этого?

-Я бы и так ее получил в 16. Просто это случилось на год раньше. Кроме порядков нашей семьи, я ничего не знал. Пандора, мама Луны, была нашей родственницей. Видиши ли, если ты хоть как-то отличался от _семьи_ , тебя выкидывали. От моей кузины отреклись, потому что она вышла за магла. А Пандора отличалась. Мы виделись тайком, это было _восстание_ с моей стороны, не меньше. Когда я присоединился к Пожирателям, я в основном занимался шпионажем и вербовкой, но мне приходилось пачкать руки. Это самое меньшее, что делали Пожиратели Смерти. В 17 кое-что произошло. Я не буду говорить что, но тогда я должен был умереть. Меня считают мертвым в этом мире, хоть я и выжил. 

-Твои ожоги от этого, - утвердительно заявил Эст.

Ожоги? Гарри видел лишь ожог на щеке, но их было больше?

-Да. От Черной метки не так просто избавиться, так как это темная магия, но у меня вышло через несколько лет. Так что я не связан с Волан-де-Мортом больше. Это была последняя нить.

Эстебан медленно кивнул.

-Чистокровные маги редко могут слиться с маглами, - задумчиво прокомментировал он. - Они не хотят этого делать. Но ты вообще не похож на мага.

-Я разочаровался, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Поэтому оставил магический мир. В итоге, оказался в Европоле. 

Что же с ним могло случиться? Гарри подумал, что мужчина перед ним силен во всех смыслах. Его волосы и упомянутые ожоги говорили, что он прошел чере многое.

-Итак, меня считают мертвым. Ты права, Гермиона, многих Пожирателей поймали, но далеко не всех. К тому же, некоторые избежали тюрьмы.

-Но ведь все знают, что они убивали, разве не так?

-Так. Сторонники Темного Лорда убивали и пытали и магов, и маглов. Но Волан-де-Морт управлял подчиненными страхом. Он часто подвергал их пыточным заклинаниям, некоторые избежали наказания, заявляя, что они присоединились к нему не по своей воле. Эту отговорку использовал Люциус, прибавь к этому несколько взяток, и он свободен, даже если доказанно участвовал в рейдах Пожирателей. Правда в том, что Черную метку невозможно принять _против_ воли.

Родители Гермионы покачали головами. Гарри сжал кулаки. Деньги и отговорки. И такие как Люциус Малфой расхаживают на свободе.

-В общем, так обстоят дела со сторонниками Темного Лорда. Он хотел, чтобы сильные маги подчинялись ему. Непокорных он убивал. А твои родители, Гарри, были сильны.

Он резко вскинул голову.

-Вы их знали?

-Конечно, хотя мы даже не говорили. Они были одними из самых сильных магов со стороны света. Это одна из причин, почему Волан-де-Морт хотел их смерти. Проблема в том, что они были не единственными такими. Я не уверен, почему он нацелился именно на них и тебя. Дамблдор точно знает ответ, но у него и Темного Лорда есть общая черта. Они никогда не говорят всего и не поделятся полным планом своих действий. Я не знаю, почему директор скрывает от тебя правду.

-Но есть и другие причины? - спросил Эст.

-Темный Лорд предлагал Лили и Джеймсу присоединиться к нему.

-Что?!

-Об этом почти никто не знает. Родители Гарри не сочли нужным это афишировать, а Волан-де-Морт не хотел, чтобы в его силе и авторитете сомневались.

-А как ты узнал? - прищурился Эстебан.

Реджи и Луна переглянулись.

-У скорпионов свои пути, - туманно поведала девочка, поедая печенье. Брови Эстебана прыгнули вверх. Гарри и Гермиона могли понять его смятение.

-Все понял? - усмехнулся Реджи. - Вернемся к теме. Существует причина, почему Темный Лорд хочет твоей смерти, это значит, что он не остановится. Вот почему я задал тебе тот вопрос, Гарри. Его сторонники тоже хотят тебя убить. Это не те люди, которые могут искупить себя. Я рассказал тебе правду о себе, потому что так будет лучше. Я не сожалею или раскаиваюсь о прошлом. Я просто принял это. Конечно, я не хороший человек, но я не тот же человек. У меня нет причин врать, если я не хочу что-то говорить, я так и скажу. Сейчас я Реджи, работающий в Европоле и живущий среди маглов. Уверен, родители в могилах переворачиваются, - фыркнул он.

Учитывая рассказ о его семье, это могло быть правдой. Гарри кивнул.

-Я ценю, что ты рассказал правду. - Он невесело рассмеялся. - Это куда больше, чем я получил за эти два года. 

Эстебан побарабанил пальцами по столу.

-Что думаешь, Реджи? Ты знаешь этого Дамблдора. Какой путь нам выбрать? Изначально я хотел собрать доказательства жестокого обращения и указать, что этот старик ничего не сделал для помощи. Мальчику бы нашли новую семью. Но это лишь летом. Вся ерунда происходит в Хогвартсе.

Джин вдруг подала голос.

-Знаете, мы ведь получили лишь письмо из Хогвартса. Это единственная школа во всей Британии, так? Но в других странах тоже есть школы? Дамблдор ведь не можут препятствовать переводу?

-Не прямо в _каждой_ ,- ответил Эст. - но маги таких стран могут поступить в школу другого государства. Технически, любой маг может поступить в любую школу. В каких-то странах несколько школ. Есть и магические университеты. Я однажды говорил с магом из США на эту тему. Он сказал, что Хогвартс учит голой базе. С таким образованием только в Министерстве Магии сидеть, не более. Образовательная программа Хогвартса сильно отстает по сравнению с другими школами.

Луна посмотрела на Реджи.

-Но Гарри может пойти с нами, верно?

Гарри вспомнил, что они были семьей теперь. А Реджи жил в другой стране. На вопросительный взглад Эста тот ответил:

-Родители Луны погибли, я забираю ее с собой. По бумагам никто не придерется и ничего не найдет. С нами, хах?

Гарри затаил дыхание. Он бы хотел. Луна ему очень нравилась, а Реджи был таким спокойным и классным, и он не врал, и терпеливо объяснял вещи.

-У тебя неплохой план, Эст. Гарри, скажи мне, где твой ключ от хранилища в Гринготтсе?

Гарри моргнул.

-Я не уверен. Сначала он был у Хагрида, потом у Молли Уизли. Они не давали его мне.

Венделл зашипел. Джун нахмурилась.

-Ты мог бы обменять магические деньги на магловские, Гарри, и купить себе одежду, еду или еще что-нибудь, - пояснила Гермиона. - Он у Дамблдора, не так ли?

В ее словах звучала злость. Похоже, она растеряла все уважение к старому магу.

-И что делать? - заволновался Гарри. - Я не смогу получить доступ?

-Сможешь, - успокоил Реджи. - Сначала мы идем в Гринготтс. Проверяем твои счета, делаем новый ключ. У гоблинов хорошие лекари. Они вылечат все повреждения, что ты получил у Дурслей, составят свидетельство. Это будет доказательством жестого обращения. Пока я был у твоих родственников, я взял их воспоминания. Мне понадобятся и твои, я объясню, как это делается. Потом вы с Гермионой подробно напишете о произошедшем за ваши два года и приложите воспоминания. Мне нужно будет вернуться к дому, посмотреть, есть ли поблизости маги, которых мог оставить Дамблдор.

-Нужно делать все быстро, - сказал Эстебан. - Но он может прислать кого-то сюда, так? 

Грейнджеры нахмурились. 

-Я снял квартиру и поместил ее под Фиделиус. Только мы с Луной знаем адрес. Гарри будет с нами.

-Ты можешь взять Гермиону? - спросил Венделл. - Очевидно, все это очень опасно. Наша дочь уже почти умерла из-за Дамблдора. Я не собираюсь позволять ему использовать ее.

Гермиона сглотнула. Затем она решительно кивнула.

-Я хочу с вами. Даже если мне придется оставить Хогвартс.

Реджи внимательно оглядел их. _Это называется настоящей семье, да, Сириус?_ Он кивнул Эстебану.

-Собирай вещи, Миона. _Все._ \- приказал тот. - Помнится, вы всегда хотели попутешествовать, брат?

Родители Гермионы переглянулись.

-Нам нужно закрыть клинику и купить билеты...

-Магия, помнишь? Мы с Реджи сделаем это быстрее. - Эстебан повернулся к другу. - Мы без проблем соберем доказательства, но дальше? Мы ведь забираем всех из страны. С нашими прыжками по странам... 

-Франция, - медленно произнес Реджи. - Я позабочусь о жилье. Мы может устроить видимость того, что Гарри покинул Хогвартс из-за опасности. Однако, если он просто исчезнет, даже Министерство начнет поиски. Хотя можно приплатить Фаджу. Придется думать по ходу дела. Займись своей семьей, Эст. Луна, когда скажешь Гермионе адрес, идите туда. Я пойду с Гарри в Гринготтс.

Все кивнули. Пришло время действовать. И быстро.


	3. Rush

**Кто говорит, что нет ничего лучше для успокоения нервов, чем чашечка чаю, на самом деле не пробовали настоящего чаю. Это как укол адреналина прямо в сердце.**

Реджи не шутил. Они действовали быстро. Гарри оглянуться не успел, а они уже сидели в одном из офисов в Гринготтсе. Реджи и гоблины минут пять обменивались серией резких и скрипучих звуков, после чего Поттером занялись три гоблинских лекаря. Они исправили его кости, поврежденные несколькими переломами, удалили шрамы, нейтрализовали остаточный яд василиска в его крови, даже исправили его зрение. Медики задокументировали все его поврежедния, взяли у него воспоминания о жестоком обращении, что все еще застявляло его поражаться магии, приложив к воспоминаниям Дурслей, добытых Реджи. Сам Реджи в это время с другим гоблином рылись в каких-то бумагах.

Как оказалось, его родители были _очень_ богаты. Они оставили ему два хранилища, хотя доступ ко второму он мог получить лишь после совершеннолетия, и дом, в котором они были убиты. Мысль сдавила ему горло. Дамблдор не сказал ему _ни слова_ об этом. К счастью, из его хранилищ ничего не пропало, но Реджи попросил установить дополнительные защитные заклинания и новый ключ. Гоблины, ненавидящие воровство, с радостью это сделали, отпустив в адрес старого мага нелестный комментарий.

-Манипулятивная задница, - проворчал Реджи, не отрываясь от бумаг и заработав смешок от Гарри.

Он также попросил для Гарри денежный мешочек и денежное кольцо. Мешочек содержал три отделения, вмещал до 4 миллионов галлеонов и мог быть использован лишь владельцем. А кольцо, с тем же защитным заклинанием, соединялось с хранилищами, так что Гарри мог просто приложить его к чеку и счет оплачивался автоматически. Прямо как кредитные карты у маглов. Мальчик сразу надел серое кольцо с зеленым камнем на палец и спрятал свой новый ключ в мешочек. Все это стоило прилично, но теперь Гарри не переживал за свое финансовое состояние.

-Если вам нужно будет перевести средства в отделение другой страны, просто придите туда и оформите бумаги, - сказал ему гоблин.

Завещания его родители не оставили, но Дамблдор был его магическим стражем, пока Гарри учился в Хогвартсе. В своих обязанностях он явно провалился. Реджи добавил это к доказательствам и запросил возврат средств на обучение, так как его родители оплатали все семь лет еще при их жизни.

-Мы все сделаем, когда вы начнете, - уверил помогающий ему гоблин, довольно скалясь.

Гоблинам не терпелось посмотреть, как Дамблдор будет выкручиваться. Реджи знал, что просто Министерства не будет достаточно, и планировал слить часть истории в прессу. Как он помнил, Рита Скитер очень не любила директора Хогвартса. Гарри разменял часть галлеонов на магловские деньги, вспомнив слова Гермионы. После Реджи трансгрессировал их в отдаленный магловский район, где они купили Поттеру хорошую одежду.

-Мы полноценно сходим по магазинам, когда выберемся из Британии, - сказал седой маг. - Пока этого хватит.

Они навестили могилу его родителей. В дом они не заходили. Увидев надписи на калитке, Гарри лишь сжал зубы. Ему приятно. И больно. Он не знал, что чувствовал. Реджи дал ему несколько минут тишины. Они сходили к могиле еще раз. Лишь когда они трансгрессировали подальше от Годриковой впадины, Гарри позволил себе слезы.

Реджи отвел его в квартиру, где уже ждали Луна и Гермиона, а сам отправился на Тисовую улицу. 

-Реджи уже наложил специальные заклинания, - произнесла Луна. - Нас не смогут найти никакие поисковые заклятия и даже совы. Вы не ждете писем?

Гарри и Гермиона покачали головами.

-Рон обычно просто жаловался в письмах на все, что только мог, - проворчала Грейнджер. - А больше писать некому.

-Тоже самое, - подтвердил Гарри. - Думаете, Реджи надолго? Как он собирается искать?

-Он чувствует, - пожала плечами Луна. - Магия живая. Она везде. Странно, что так мало людей видят. 

-Луна, ты... Как бы сказать. Ты будто видишь, что произойдет, - неуверенно подытожил Гарри.

Та наклонила голову.

-Я _смотрю_. Мама многое видела, а Реджи _слушает_. Мама говорила, что это нормально. Люди избегают _странного_. Ей нравилось смущать людей. Реджи сказал, что люди быстро отстают от таких, как мы. Это спасает от страданий. - Она перевела затуманенный взгляд в окно. - Рядом с Реджи всегда стоит смерть. Он _слушает_ шепот. Это должно быть печально.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись. Девочка кивнула головой на книгу на столике. _Пророки._ Это многое объясняло. 

Они провели несколько часов читая книги Луны, перекусив пиццей, оставленной Реджи. Реджи вернулся, когда снаружи начался дождь.

-Гарри, ты знаешь Арабеллу Фигг?

-Это наша соседка, Дурсли иногда оставляли меня с ней. Она маг? - неверяще поинтересовался тот.

-Сквиб. Единственная, кого Дамблдор оставил. Похоже, у нее болезнь Альцгеймера.

-Она всегда забывала имена своих кошек и другие вещи тоже, - припомнил Гарри.

-Это войдет в доказательную базу. Ее отправят в дом престарелых, а кошкам найдут хорошие дома. Не знаю, видила ли она признаки жестокого обращения и просто забывала, не видела ничего или просто игнорировала, но это отбросит тень на Дамблдора. Она была бы бесполезна, если бы на тебя напали.

Реджи сел на диван. Гермиона задала вопрос, который беспокоил ее некоторое время.

-Реджи, тебя же считают мертвым, так? Что, если они увидят тебя в воспоминаниях Дурслей?

-Я уже их стер. Если меня увидят на улице, то не признают. Я сам не узнаю себя в зеркале больше.

Остаток вечера он провел на телефоне с Эстебаном. Тот уже помог родителям Гермионы собрать все вещи, закрыть клинику и отправил на самолете до Италии. Там они пробудут пару дней, пока их не заберет другой коллега Эста. 

-Никуда не уходите отсюда, ребята, - предостерег Реджи. - Просто на всякий случай. Утром вся Англия встанет на уши. - Он растянул губы в холодной улыбке. - Это точно будет забавно.

В арендованной Реджи квартире была только одна спальня. Мужчина наколдовал им кучу одеял и подушек, и дети устроились со всеми удобствами. Гарри обратил внимание, что он не использовал палочку и даже не произнес заклинание. Они долго не могли уснуть. Из приоткрытой двери спальни просачивался свет и слышался стук клавиш ноутбука. Это странно умиротворяло. 

Гермиона проснулась посреди ночи. Она упоминала, что не могла нормально спать с оцепенения. Реджи сделал ей какао с печеньем и уступил диван, устроившись на полу. Девочка уснула вновь прямо там. Гарри никогда не мог нормально спать. Он просыпался несколько раз, находил взглядом Луну и засыпал. Луна просыпалась два раза. Во второй она завернулась в толстовку Реджи, лежащую на стуле, и вновь задремала.

Реджи приготовил завтрак и ушел, пока они спали. Судя по кружкам кофе, он не ложился. Гарри взялся за книги по истории магии, _наконец_ дорвавшись до них. Понадобилось два года, чтобы начать узнавать о магическом мире, от коготого он так страдал. Гермиона засела за ноутбук Реджи. Поттер заметил, что она изучала законы. Луна взяла себе телефон, подсев на магловские игры.

Реджи прислал им свежие газеты с Буклей. История Гарри была на первых страницах. Там не было подробностей, но текст не вызывал сомнений. С Мальчиком, Кто Выжил жестоко обращались его магловские родственники. _На пороге_ которых его среди ночи оставил Альбус Дамблдор, когда все друзья Лили Поттер со школы знали, как ее сестра ненавидела магию. Местоположение Гарри оставалось неизвестным, но в газете упоминали, что по магловским законам он должен находится у дальних родственников, оставшихся у семьи Эванс. Никаких родственников, конечно, у Гарри не было, но Реджи решил, что так они на первое время скинут с себя хвост.

Эстебан позвонил проверить их ближе к часу дня. Рассказал, как люди на улицах магического мира возмущаются поступкам Дурслей и Дамблдора. Гарри на это фыркнул. _Теперь_ им стало до него дело.

-Что с ними будет? - спросила Гермиона.

-Трудно сказать. По сути, у Гарри даже не было документов в магловском мире и его мать не общалась со своей сестрой. Так что, у Дурслей даже нет опекунских прав как таковых. Хотя они все равно будут их лишены. Их также могут лишить родительских прав, а сына отправить к его тетке. Так как Гарри не будет свидетельствовать в суде, это может быть максимум. Хотя они могут получить срок, даже если условный. Все зависит от вмешательства магов.

-А Дамблдор?

-Ну, ему досталось на словах. Он слишком важная шишка, люди восхваляют его, так что он выкрутится. Мы с Реджи выставим все так, будто тебя усыновили дальние родственники Эвансов. Ты ведь написал письмо, как боишься оставаться в Хогвартсе и не хочешь жить в магической семье, его мы тоже всунем в доказательства по событиям в школе. В любом случае, ты не останешься с этими пародиями на людей.

Гарри выдохнул. Ему не верилось, что это происходит на самом деле.

Реджи пришел вечером приготовить им ужин.

-Гарри, так как ты убил василиска, туша принадлежит тебе. Ее можно разделать и хорошо продать. Не думал об этом?

Он не думал. Гарри ошалело проморгался.

-Так можно? Но кому она нужна?

-Зельеварам, лекарям, магозоологам и просто коллекционерам. Когда история выплывет, гоблины посетят Тайную Комнату и заберут василиска по моей просьбе. Дамблдор ничего с ним не сделал, - пробормотал он. Правый глаз Реджи блеснул синевой. - Они уже спросили, продашь ли ты им часть? И мне.

-Тебе?

-Я иногда занимаюсь исследованиями в медицине и магии души. Я хочу купить часть для этого.

-Ты можешь забрать все так, - выболтал Гарри. Реджи удивленно отвернулся от кулинарной книги в руке. - Ты спасаешь мне жизнь. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Гарри действительно не знал, как отблагодарить его. Реджи уже сделал для него больше, чем кто-либо еще в его жизни. И продолжал делать.

-Тогда мы с гоблинами поделим тушу, окей? - мягко улыбнулся мужчина.

Гарри энергично кивнул. Пока дети ели, Реджи вновь работал за ноутбуком.

-Я буду ночью в другом месте. Если что-то произойдет, звоните.

Луна уже клевала носом. Гермиона ушла в ванную. Гарри пошел проводить Реджи, когда тот вытер губы ладонью. На пальцах осталась кровь. 

-Старая рана, - усмехнулся Реджи.

Когда Гермиона вышла из душа, Поттер спросил.

-Гермиона, а Реджи из отдела твоего дяди?

-Нет, дядя сказал, что Реджи в основном занимается делами по торговле людьми, но у него познания в разных областях, поэтому иногда его подключают к работе других отделов.

Реджи был еще круче, чем казалось. Не верилось, что он был Пожирателем Смерти.

-А что за магия души?

-Душа, - сонно ответила Луна. - Очень редкая и неизученная магия. Глубинные законы магии. Это не описать словами. Такое надо увидеть, чтобы понять. Реджи видел.

Может, поэтому он работал на такой работе?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

На следующий день вышла информация о событиях последних двух лет в Хогвартсе. Люди негодовали, родители студентов были вне себя. Вернувшийся днем Реджи сказал, что авроры и гоблины, нанятые Министерством, обыскивали Хогвартс снизу доверху. Репутация Дамблдора сильно пошатнулась. Это позволило без проблем вывести деньги за обучение Гарри. Его заявление о нежелании возвращаться в Хогвартс было опубликово в "Пророке". Гоблины смогли открыть Тайную Комнату и забрать тушу василиска. Они также передали Гарри мешок галлеонов за половину туши. Вторую забрал Реджи, хотя Гарри наотрез отказался брать с него деньги. 

Реджи вернулся с котом. Огромным котом с приплюснутой мордой.

-Это Живоглот. Полу-низзл. Как и низзлы, обладает способность чувствовать ложь. Я пошел в Косой Переулок, он выскочил из магазина и я купил его. Теперь он твой. - Он сунул зверя Гермионе. Живоглот заурчал. Девочка заворковала. - Собирайтесь.

Гарри, Гермиона и Луна быстро собрали свои вещи. Реджи уменьшил их чемоданы.

-Мы используем портключ до Японии. Оттуда по-магловски доберемся до Франции. Готовы?

Троица кивнула и взялась за медальон в руках Реджи.

-Вперед.


	4. Albus

**Угрозы, обещания, добрые намерения — ничто из этого не является действием.**

Альбус Дамблдор сидел за своим столом, уткнувшись лбом в сцепленные в замок руки. Кабинет был завален министерскими письмами, письмами родителей, других людей, пеплом от громовещателей, газетными статьями. Фоукс печально смотрел на директора со своего места.

 _Что он наделал?_ Или _не_ сделал?

Он думал, что все предвидел. Что маленький Гарри вырастет в семье его тети, не отягащенный бременем славы. Что мальчик будет истинным гриффиндорцем, смелым, добрым, с кучей друзей. Что он будет героем, спасителем магического мира. Это было опасно, но он был единственным, кто мог победить Тома. Что Альбус расскажет ему о его судьбе, когда придет время. Что он _поймет_. 

Альбус закрыл глаза. Когда газеты и Министерство были ударены доказательствами жестокого обращения семьи маглов с Гарри, с их _спасителем_ , мир будто замер. Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Он догадывался, что все не было гладко в их семье, но думал, что это просто маленькое недоразумение. _Ты всегда так думаешь, верно, Альбус? - шептал голос Геллерта в его голове._ Он смотрел на доказательства обратного, не в силах пошевелиться. Там было свидетельство Гринготтса, старые магловские рапорты от учителей, замятые Верноном Дурслем, воспоминания Гарри и самих Дурслей. Он чувствовал тошноту.

Как это произошло? Почему он не проверял? У Арабеллы обнаружились проблемы с памятью, неизвестно, знала ли она. Как он не заметил? Минерва почти разнесла его кабинет, она предупреждала его еще _тогда_. У Поппи тряслись руки, когда она читала газету. Она лечила мальчика. _Как она не заметила?_ Северус был в бешенстве. Альбус _обещал_ ему, что сын Лили был в безопасности. Альбус всем рассказывал, как семья Гарри любит его и лелеет.

Самому Альбусу досталось от Министерства и общественности. Чем он думал? Он оставил ребенка _на пороге_ маглов.

Тогда на всеобщее обозрение были выставлены события, имевшие место в Хогвартсе в последние два года. Тролль, цербер, Квиррелл, василиск. Он не хотел волновать родителей, в призрак Темного Лорда бы никто не поверил, он рассказал Корнелиусу о василиске, но тот не хотел шумихи. Но было это правильно? 

Альбус смотрел на доказательсва того, как Гарри почти погиб дважды в Хогвартсе. Как ученики были атаковы в месте, которое когда-то считалось самым надежным убежищем. И он это скрыл? Какое он имел право скрывать это?

Альбус рвано выдохнул. Он подвел Гарри, учеников, Хогвартс. Когда он решил, что имеет право вершить судьбы людей? Его штат был в подавленном состоянии. Они тоже это допустили.

Родители были в ярости. Они угрожали забрать детей из школы. Корнелиус уже был на грани увольнения. Мадам Боунс, глава Отдела магического правопорядка, и ее авроры с помощью гоблинов обыскали весь замок. Они нашли несколько нелегальных зелий, артефактов, Невыразимцы разрушили проклятие на должность профессора Защиты от Темных искусств. Гоблины открыли Тайную Комнату и вычистили от пропиташей ее темной магии, забрав труп василиска, сказав, что передадут Гарри.

Министерство стояло на ушах. Отделы защиты детей проверяли рапорты Поппи, выискивая следы жестокого обращения. Альбус бы хотел сказать, что в этом нет необходимости, что она бы заметила. _Но она не заметила. Ты тоже. Или не захотел замечать? - возразил внутренний голос._ Вопрос с Темным Лордом был открыт. Был это он? Это мог быть кто угодно. Никто не хотел его возвращения.

 _Гарри._ Никто достоверно не знал, где он. Альбус знал, что у Эвансов не осталось родственников. Он пытался использовать заклинания, даже использовал кровавые чары, оставшиеся у дома. _Почему он не добавил еще чар?_ Безрезультатно. Мальчик исчез.

Там были его письма. Как он устал. Как к нему относились в Хогвартсе. Гриффиндорцы, смелые и дружные, отвернулись от одного из них при первой возможности. Гарри не любил их, он почти умер два раза. Его родители умерли, чтобы он жил. _Почему все ждали, что он умрет за них?_ Он написал, что будет у "родственников", что не хочет магическую семью.

Альбус помнил, как Молли плакала, читая все доказательства, предоставленные гоблинами. Гарри было тошно от преследования ее дочери, от вечно завидующего сына, от того, что она пыталась заменить его _мертвую_ маму. Прячущий глаза Рон рассказал, что в поезде на пути домой Гарри и Гермиона не говорили с ним, что с ними была когтевранка, за насмешку над которой они взглянули почти с ненавистью. 

Луна Лавгуд. Альбус почти не видел ее, но узнал, что сокурсники подшучивали над ней, потому что она "странная". Ее отца убили этим летом и ее забрал родственник. Она отменила свое обучение в Хогвартсе. Дамблдор смутно помнил ее мать. Сильную волшебницу со странностями. Она была родственницей Блэков, но те не любили ее. Даже Сириус не поддерживал с ней связь.

Гермиона. Ее воспоминания тоже были в доказательствах. Она была с Гарри. Грейнджеров не было, когда Альбус пошел к ним. Соседи рассказали, что с их дочерью произошло травматическое событие, поэтому они временно закрыли клинику и отправились в путешествие. Куда никто не знал. Альбус получил извещение, что Гермиона Грейнджер больше не будет посещать Хогвартс.

Дурсли были задержаны. Их лишили опекунских прав, их сына отправили к сестре Вернона Дурсля. Их судьба решалась. Альбус не вмешивался. Темная часть его души хотела их в тюрьме. Хотела их страданий. Но он виноват больше них. Там были обвинения против него. У него не было никаких прав над ребенком, это _похищение_ , он его не проверял, он не следил за безопасностью Хогвартса. Влияние Альбуса на магический мир не позволило обвинениям пойти дальше обычных слов, но его репутацию сильно пошатнулась. Он заслужил это.

Официально Гарри Поттер был усыновлен родственником кузины дяди Лили Поттер. И оставил Хогвартс. Новость потрясла нацию.

_Их спаситель не в Хогвартсе? Среди маглов? Кто победит Темного Лорда, если тот вернется?_

Кто-то понимал, кто-то радовался, кто-то негодовал.

В письме, напечатанном в "Пророке", Гарри отметил _Один человек, услышав мою историю, сказал "Они бросили ребенка на смерть, а сами сели на задницы за его спиной?". Не этого хотела моя мама, отдавая за меня жизнь._

Альбус чувствовал подступающие к глазам слезы. Не этого. Совсем не этого.

Он не знал, где Гарри на самом деле. С Грейнджерами? Один? С кем-то еще? Альбус знал, что у мальчика есть деньги. Гоблины не были вежливы, уточняя, что у него новый ключ. Как будто Альбус вор. Так о нем теперь думал Гарри?

Альбус хотел найти его. Увериться, что он в безопасности. Что он в порядке. _Извиниться._ Но Гарри явно ему не доверял. Мальчик оставлял их позади. Он имел право после всего.

Старый маг чувствовал себя бессильным. Он всегда знал, что Том вернется. И они с Гарри сразятся. Но теперь? Что теперь? Альбус не знал, как Том выжил. _До дневника._ Он до последнего надеялся, что Том не опустился _настолько_ низко. Но теперь он не мог этого отрицать. Крестражи.

Альбус чувствовал такое отчаяние и бессилие очень давно. Когда бросил Ариану и Аберфорта. Когда понял, что _не нужен_ им. Когда потерял их обоих. _Ты ведь до сих пор боишься узнать, чье это было заклятие? - смеялся Геллерт в его сердце._

Он подвел сестру, брата, Тома, Лили и Джеймса, а теперь еще и Гарри. Он не знал, что делать. Гарри явно кто-то помогал. Он помог и Грейнджерам? Кто он? _Почему кто-то пошел на такое?_ Это мог быть враг, это могла быть ловушка. Это мог быть кто-то намного лучше Альбуса и учителей Хогвартса, провалившихся в их долге. 

Доказательства, воспоминания, избегание чар. Сильный и умный маг. Кто не боится действовать, подделывать документы, маневрировать доказательствами. Он ударил по маглам, по Альбусу, по школе, по Министерству. Он атаковал со всех сторон, чтобы Альбус не помешал Гарри скрыться на бумагах и на деле. Он знал работу и магов, и маглов. Альбус представления не имел, кто это может быть. Ни единой мысли.

Смаргивая слезы, старец наконец расцепил руки и посмотрел на остатки дневника Тома. Он мог лишь надеяться, что неизвестный маг защитит Гарри. А самому Альбусу пора прекратить просто сидеть. Он взвалил на ребенка непосильную ношу и почти сломал его жизнь. Пора искупить его грех. Пророчество или нет, но Том его ответственность, _как он мог забыть это_? Значит, покончить с ним должен сам Альбус.


	5. France

**Когда дорога представляет собой загадку, попробуй шагать наобум. Несись по ветру.**

_Позаботиться о жилье_ означало _поделиться домом_ на языке Реджи. Оказалось, он владел трехэтажным зданием с лофтом в городе Бордо, прилегающим к водному каналу в тихом районе.

Здание было старинным, серо-кремового цвета, с плющом, пущенным по стенам. Первый этаж оккупировала пекарня "Кофейный сон", чья терраса стояла прямо на воде, второй и третий этаж занимали две квартиры, имеющие каждое свое высокое крыльцо, стоящие рядом, лофт выделялся огромными окнами на стенах и стеклянной крышей, также увитой плющом. В воздухе вокруг гулял аромат кофе и выпечки. Квартиры имели одинаковую планировку. Кухня, две ванные, гостиная, кабинет и пять спален. Интерьер в скандинавском стиле.

Место было _потрясающим_.

Гарри, Луна и Гермиона решили занять одну квартиру, а Грейнджеры другую. Было неловко вот так просто поселиться в чужом доме, но Реджи их успокоил.

-Это до сентября, максимум. Когда выберите школу, мы с Эстом поможем с поисками дома и организуем ваш переезд. Нам нужно будет разобраться с некоторыми бумагами, но основное мы уже сделали.

Эстебан уже вернулся на работу, в Гаагу. Реджи тоже нужно было возвращаться.

-Моя главная квартира там, но я использую многократные портключи для путешествия сюда, так что смогу навещать вас. Луну я оставлю с вами, там ей будет одиноко. Я смогу освоботиться примерно через неделю, тогда обсудим дальнейшие действия. Пока за вами присмотрят Анет и Виолет.

Ими оказались владелицы пекарни. Анет Гроссо была маглом, а ее жена волшебницей.

-Разумеется, мы присмотрим за детишками того, кто берет арендную плату выпечкой, - засмеялась Виолет, тряся пышными каштановыми волосами. 

-Можешь не переживать за Луну, Регулус, - серьезно сказала Анет. - Мы не дадим ее в обиду.

Очевидно, они втроем были давно знакомы. И Реджи попросил их присматривать за Луной, если с ним что-то случится. Это заставило внутренности Гарри и Гермионы скрутиться. Реджи мог быть магом, но он работал в опасном месте. И маги были не всесильны. Попав в мир магии, они забыли, что люди смертны.

Когда Реджи вернулся в Нидерланды с помощью портключа, подростки отправились распаковываться. Джин и Венделл остались с парой пекарей. Они наконец могли поговорить с кем-то, кто знал оба их мира. 

У Гарри от происходящего кружилась голова. Неужели они это сделали? Неужели он свободен от Дурслей? Неужели ему больше не надо вздрагивать от каждого шороха каждый божий день? Он понимал, что ничего не кончено. Что Волан-де-Морт и Дамлдор будут его искать. Что его будут пытаться убить. Но мысль больше не вызывала отчаяния и безысходности. Он был в другой стране, у него были друзья, люди, кто помогли ему, даже не зная его. Реджи вообще не был обязан что-то делать. Он не был обязан помогать _Мальчику, Кто Выжил_. Реджи, _Регулус было его имя?_ , оставил магический мир и не сожалел. Но он помог. Просто потому что мог. Потому что хотел это сделать. Гарри не знал, почему тот разочаровался настолько сильно в мире магии, что с ним случилось, но он чувствовал восхищение. Реджи принял свои ошибки, поступки и пошел дальше. Он просто начал новую жизнь, не сожалея о старой. Гарри хотел бы также. Хотел быть достаточно сильным стоять на своем и жить, как того хочется ему.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

В Бордо было невероятно. Анет каждый день показывала им город, пока Виолет оставалась в "Кофейном сне". Сама Виолет показала им аллею, на которой располагались магические магазины. Там было просторнее, чем в Косом Переулке, менее людно и освежающе. Гарри испытывал смутное беспокойство о нахождении среди магов, так что они сходили туда лишь для покупки книг. Кстати, чета Гроссо знала, кто такой Гарри, но были абсолютно спокойны. Виолет сказала, что пока в других странах могли слышать о Гарри, их больше интересовало, что он пережил смертельное заклинание, нежели что-то другое. Так что такого ажиотажа, как в Англии, ожидать не стоило. Это сильно его успокоило. 

Подруги Реджи помогали им с готовкой. 

-Лучше уметь делать все, что поможет выжить, - наставляла Анет. - Никогда не знаешь, что может спасти твою жизнь. - Ее голубые глаза приобрели задумчивое выражение. - Реджи в этом спец, я бы сказала. Готовка, физическая форма, знания. Это необходимость для всех. Если ты не можешь защититься магией, что ты будешь делать тогда? Если окажешься посреди нигде, как ты выживешь?

Это имело смысл. Как оказалось, Луна умела неплохо готовить. Гарри был похуже, но у него был опыт, благодаря Дурслям. Гермиона не могла совсем. Это расстроило ее и придало сил одновременно. Как они собирались противостоять тем, кто будет их преследовать, если ничего не могли?

Они стали учиться готовить у Анет. Виолет записала их в тренажерный зал через пару домов. Луна сразу увлеклась гимнастикой, у нее хорошо получалось, должен был признать Гарри. У него самого не было никакой физической формы, но он хорошо бегал, из-за постоянных удираний от банды Дадли. Ему составили систему, чтобы его тело попривыкло и набрало мышечную массу. Ему очень понравились занятия на тренажерах. Гермиона решила заняться всеми танцами, что там преподавали. В духе Гермионы. Ее решимость привлекла тренера по танцам, Жоззе. Он был справедливым и непреклонным тренером. К концу каждого занятия девочка была вся в поту, но _счастлива_. Ее родители всячески ее поддерживали. Они часто говорили с Анет и Виолет, делясь впечатлениями о их жизни с волшебницей. Это было трудно, так как они не могли видеть магию, они не полностью понимали эту часть жизни дочери, но разговоры с теми, кто _понимал_ , на многое открыли им глаза.

Виолет оказалась неплохим зельеваром. Она сварила для Гарри зелье, благодаря которому его волосы перестали напоминать воронье гнездо. Он подстригся, теперь его волосы били лишь слегда взъерошенны, косая челка падала аккурат на шрам.

Гермиона и Гарри читали книги не только об истории магии, но и детские сказки для маленьких волшебников. Они прочли Сказки Барда Бидля. Гермиона заметила, что Реджи использовал амулеты Даров Смерти, как свои портключи. 

-Возможно, это как ироничная шутка, - сказала Виолет, когда Гарри спросил, знает ли она что-то об этом. - Шутка, которую может понять лишь он. Мы знаем его уже несколько лет, это в его духе. 

Луна спросила, как они познакомились. Оказалось, Реджи их спас. Они бежали от родителей Виолет, которые были против их отношений. Одни в чужом городе, без денег, у Анет было слабое здоровье и она заболела. В Бордо в то время был сезон дождей, они бежали в поисках укрытия, когда Анет потеряла сознание. Это было около дома Реджи. Он заметил их из окна и просто помог. Дал ночлег и спросил, что они хотят делать в жизни. Они хотели пекарню. Он позволил им занять перый этаж. Анет и Виолет собирались отплатить, когда бизнес встанет на ноги. Они пекли выпечку, научились варить кофе, потому что Реджи пил его _буквально постоянно_ , невзирая на английские корни. Поэтому они дали месту такое название. У них появилось много клиентов, и они _зажили_.

-Регулус так и не взял денег, - посмеялась Анет. - Сказал, они ему ни к чему. А вот кофе и вкусняшки другое дело.

Они быстро подружились. Они не спрашивали о прошлом Реджи. Разве это имело значение? Хоть его именем и было Регулус, но он им почти не пользовался. Реджи. _Сейчас я Реджи, работающий в Европоле и живущий среди маглов. Уверен, родители в могилах переворачиваются._

-А твои родители?

-Они приняли это. Правда, Реджи почти поджег их задницы, когда они заявились сюда.

Эстебан звонил пару раз Гермионе. У него была своя жизнь, но он не забывал семью. Гарри чувствовал себя виновато, что втянул его племянницу во все это, но Гермиона лишь покачала головой.

-Если бы не это, я бы сидела в Хогвартсе, не видя реальный мир вокруг, выпустилась и потом сидела в Министерстве Магии, ругаясь с кучкой чистокровных. Это не жизнь.

Реджи звонил лишь Луне. Конечно, он говорил с Анет и Виолет, спрашивал о других, но его главным беспокойством была дочь его дорогой кузины. Он не скрывал этого. Не врал. Гарри всегда это восхищало. Может, потому что он всю жизнь жил во лжи, но он подозревал, что людей вроде Реджи мало. Люди всегда лгут, даже если на то есть веские причины. У Реджи не было причин. Он говорил как есть. 

-Его не назвать прямым человеком, ты знаешь, - поделилась Виолет. - Он не говорит все, что думает. Он говорит то, что считает стоящим сказать. Даже если это мелочь или жестокая правда. Это освежает. Но иногда это тяжело. Люди не любят правду, но всегда жалуются на ложь.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Реджи вышел из своего лофта с мокрыми волосами, выглядя так, будто всю неделю носился по улицам. Учитывая специфику его работы, это могло быть правдой. Он был в джинсах и майке. И Гарри пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы не поперхнуться. Шрамы от ожогов на шее и левой руке были ужасающи. Они не были _уродливы_. Скорее придавали еще более загадочный вид.

Регулус не был красивым или милым, он был _притягательным_. Он выделялся среди толпы, но люди при приближении к нему начинали смущаться, не зная, как вести разговор с таким человеком. Такие люди не теряли хладнокровия в любой ситуации, а на угрозы или насмешки лишь выгибали бровь. Шрамы Реджи ужасали тем, что показывали, _он прошел через ад_. Поэтому он не говорил о случившемся в 17 лет? Эти шрамы причина, почему он оставил прошлую жизнь?

Гарри даже не сразу заметил, что он не один. За Реджи вышел мужчина лет 25 с синими глазами и жутким шрамом в районе левого уха. Он был одет точно также, поэтому протез, доходящий до правого локтя, был прекрасно виден.

Гарри, Гермиона, Луна и Грейджеры собрались в гостиной квартиры подростков по просьбе Реджи.

-Это Бишоп Рихтер, мой подчиненный, - представил Реджи своего спутника. - Он будет мне помогать, раз не отцепился от меня. 

Регулус и Бишоп обменялись тяжелыми взглядами, говорящими, что они спорили по этому поводу уже не раз. 

-Мне это не нравится, - отрезал Рихтер с заметным немецким акцентом. - Тебе теперь придется иметь дело с теми, кого ты давно оставил. Я не собираюсь просто наблюдать, босс.

Так он беспокоился за Реджи. Он ведь действительно имел дело с магическим миром и людьми, которые считали его мертвым. Гарри не подумал, что Регулус может быть в опасности. И, очевидно, Бишоп был в курсе его прошлого.

-Что сделано, то сделано, - отмахнулся Реджи. - Бишоп никому ничего не скажет. Вообще. Так что начнем.

Он положил на стол папку с бумагами.

-Как вы помните, во многих странах есть свои магические школы. Но образовательная программа у них может кардинально отличаться. Нам нужно место, где вы сможете получить различные знания, но быть в безопасности от Темного Лорда и Дамблдора. Вы думали, чем хотите заниматься в жизни? Не только в магии.

Подростки переглянулись. Луна подняла руку. Реджи улыбнулся ей.

-Я бы хотела стать магозоологом. Изучать разных существ и путешествовать, - поделилась девочка. 

Это было видно по множеству ее книг о магических существах. Гарри подумал, что эта специальность очень ей подходила.

-Я не точно уверена, - начала Гермиона. - В Хогвартсе я думала, что работа в Министерстве Магии мне подходит, но я не знаю ничего о других специальностях. И теперь я не уверена, что хочу работать именно в _магическом_ месте. Думаю, я бы хотела изучать что-то среднее между магическим и магловским. - Она сжала руки в кулаки. - Право особенно.

Гарри знал, что Гермиона много раздумывала о произошедших событиях. Она часто искала в Интернете информацию о законах, путешествиях и работе разных правительственных агенств. Реджи прищурился, но ничего не сказал.

-А ты, Гарри?

-Я тоже не уверен, - признал тот. - Я больше думал о том, как прожить еще хотя бы год, чтобы загадывать так далеко. Мне нравится квиддич, я думал стать профессиональным игроком. Или аврором, вроде им был мой отец. Но это просто мысли. Я не знаю, чем еще занимаются маги. И Гермиона права. Глупо искать лишь в магическом мире.

Реджи привычно потер шрам на щеке. Внимательно слушавший Бишоп выглядел одинаково задумчивым.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Джин и Венделл не вмешивались. Они были с подростками всю эту неделю.

Луна иногда вгоняла их в ступор, но они быстро привыкли. Если она действительно была пророком, то ее странности не удивительны. Она была самой открытой из троицы. Прямо как лучик света и не давала другим хандрить. Гарри явно наслаждался жизнью вдали от Англии, но он не знал, что его ждет. Как ему жить, если за ним теперь будет охота. Гермиона была очень задумчива в последнее время. Она увидела мир с его неприглядной стороны и теперь много об этом думала.

Когда они узнали, что их дочь волшебница, они были счастливы. Их маленький гений была особенной. Они понимали, почему не могли говорить об этом, но было тяжело. Врать, что Гермиона учится в школе для одаренных. Не видеть ее 9 месяцев в году. Они не понимали магию, рассказы о событиях в школе. Для них это все было нереально. Они отдалились друг от друга. Им будто не о чем стало говорить с их собственной дочерью.

И тогда Гермиона вернулась после второго года обучения в школе магии. Тихая и подавленная. Они забеспокоились. И не зря. Гермиона рассказала им все. С самого первого учебного дня. Они были в ужасе. _Их дочь могла умереть._ Их дочь провела месяцы в заточении собственного разума. А они не знали. Они ничего не могли сделать. Что чудесного в магии, если она не предотвращала подобного? Они думали магический мир добрее, справедливее, _лучше_.

Этот мальчик, Гарри. Он дружил с их девочкой, защищал ее, убил монстра, что почти погубил их единственную дочь. Почему его жизнь была такой несчастной? Чем он это заслужил?

Они связались с Эстебаном. Понимающим, сильным и рассудительным Эстебаном. Кто знал о их лжи. И просто ждал, когда их наконец прорвет. Венделла всегда восхищало это в его брате. Эстебан привел друга. И это ли была не шутка? _Тот, кто был на стороне человека, желавшего им всем смерти, пришел помочь им?_

Он рассказал все, как есть. Без утайки. Джин и Венделл могли понять, что их дочь в опасности. Не только от этого Темного Лорда, но и от Альбуса Дамблдора. Они верили Эсту, значит, они верили Реджи. Они доверили ему свою единственную дочь.

Реджи и Эстебан знали свое дело. Джин провела несколько часов, просто уставившись в одну точку, когда увидела доказательства поступков семьи Дурслей и учителей Хогвартса и воспоминания. _Это почему Реджи оставил Британию?_ Потому что ее стоило оставить. Венделл не испытывал угрызений совести, собирая их вещи. Если он защитит дочь и жену от _этого_ , то он поедет за Эстебаном куда угодно.

Они видели, как в глазах Гермионы мелькало разочарование, затопившее глаза Реджи. Они слышали, как она просыпается по ночам, преследуемая пустотой. Они заметили ее поиски. Намеренно или нет, Гермиона смотрела на путь ее дяди и его коллеги. Тяжелый, опасный и жестокий путь. Они не мешали. Их дочь делала выбор. Если она выберет путь этих двоих, они ее поддержат.  
_________________________________________________________________________

-Школа с разными предметами и направлениями, - протянул Реджи. - Которая порекомендует специальность или места, когда вы определитесь. И магические предметы, и магловские. Плюс хорошие учителя. Мощная защита вокруг. И гарантии, что никто не проболтается, если ваши обстоятельства выплывут. 

Они с Рихтером переглянулись. 

-Ирландская Академия Магии лучшая в мире, - медленно произнес Бишоп. - Но это слишком очевидно, верно? Зная, что подруга мальчика умна, они будут проверять самые известные школы.

Реджи издал согласный звук, но написал название на листе бумаги.

-В этой стране есть школа, - произнес он, добавляя ее в список. - Нидерландская академия хороша, но там наш штаб. Если выйдут на нас, выйдут на детей.

-Если они будут проверять Грейнджеров, то быстро найдут Эстебана, - кивнул синеглазый. - Нидерланды отпадают. Россия?

-Они не любят чужаков. Австралия?

-Жарко. И насекомые. - Они поморщились. - Дурмстранг?

-Директор бывший Пожиратель Смерти.

Подростки поперхнулись. Реджи махнул рукой.

-Он сдал остальных и избежал тюрьмы. В каких еще странах сильные школы?

-США, но это слишком близко к Англии. Они совместно имели дело с Гриндевальдом. Хоть Дамблдора они не особо жалуют, какое-то влияние у него есть. Испания и Италия?

Реджи побарабанил пальцами по столу, хрипло кашлянул и посмотрел на лист.

-Шармбатон не подойдет, я думаю. Между ними, Хогвартсом и Дурмстрангом есть связь.

-Вариантов маловато, - нахмурился Бишоп. - Но в Ирландской же несколько филиалов, так?

-То есть вариант один.

Реджи посмотрел на подростков.

-Ирландская Академия Магии действительно лучшая. Они преподают и магловские, и магические предметы. Их выпускники самые востребованные специалисты в любой области. Во-первых, у них есть стандартное семилетнее обучение, но есть и ученичество. Например, магозоология. Если Луна закончит четырехлетнее обучение по этой специальности, то получит степень в предмете. Для таких профессий, как ликвидаторы заклятий, это необходимость. Проще говоря, даже просто учась там, вы получаете максимум от магического образования. Там вы можете подобрать профессию и учиться целенаправленно на нее. При выпуски вы легко поступите в какой-нибудь магический университет, если пожелаете.

Это звучало невероятно. У Гермионы загорелись глаза.

-Но это очевидный вариант? - уточнила Луна.

Реджи посмотрел вперед. Его правый глаз сменил цвет на синий. Рихтер сузил глаза. Регулус моргнул.

-Видимо, не совсем. Тебя будут искать везде, Гарри, нет смысла отказывать себе в образовании. Ты вырвался из Англии не чтобы жить в страхе.

Тот кивнул.

-Вообще-то, обучение там не из дешевых. Но у них есть стипендии. Так как Академия популярна, у них есть филиалы в других странах. Нужно их рассмотреть, если вы хотите учиться в ней.

Гарри, Луна и Гермиона посмотрели друг на друга. Тогда синхронно кивнули.

-Значит, Ирландская Академия Магии, - подвел итог Бишоп. - Но что с бумагами? Будем скрывать имена? Бумаги то мы сделаем, но если они начнут задавать вопросы?

Реджи кивнул на папку.

-С Луной все отлично. По документам я и ее мама были дальными кузенами, так что я ее дядя и единственный родственник. Пришлось поизгаляться, но я сделал документы для Гарри. Гарри, так как твоей фамилией лучше не светить, что думаешь о фамилии Лавгуд?

Гарри посмотрел на Луну. Ее фамилия?

-Мне нравиться, но как?...Я имею в виду, мы с Луной будем притворяться братом и сестрой?

-Нам не нужно притворяться, - хихикнула Луна. - Я не против иметь брата.

-Официально, когда твои родители были убиты, Ксено и Пандора тебя усыновили. Вы с Луной стали сводными братом и сестрой. Так как я дядя Луны, я стал и твоим дядей и забрал вас обоих. Так что теперь я ваш общий опекун.

Реджи его опекун? Гарри почувствовал тепло в груди. Регулус и Луна действительно были ему как семья с момента, как они встретились.

-Но тебя это не затруднит? - опомнился он.

Реджи посмотрел ему в глаза. Его светлые глаза будто видили насквозь. Вероятно, так оно и было.

-Это не проблема. Но врать не буду. Луна дочь Пандоры, моей любимой подруги, поэтому я позаботился обо всем. Если что-то случится со мной, Луна получит мое состояние и останется с Анет и Виолет. Но я не прошу их относительно тебя. Тебе придется выживать самому. Это может быть жестоко, но не думай, что ты мне не нравишься. Просто у меня есть приоритеты. Я почти ничего не чувствую к другим много лет. Но пока ты под моей опекой, я буду защищать тебя. В конце концов, я сам это выбрал. 

Гарри кивнул, сглотнув.

-Я понимаю. И это правильно. Ты даже не был обязан приезжать с Эстебаном, но ты приехал. И Луна заслужила дядю, кто так о ней заботится. Ты уже сделал для меня больше, чем кто-либо еще. Честно говоря, больше сделала лишь мама, умерев за меня.

Глаза Реджи смягчились. Луна прижалась к плечу Гарри. Седой маг посмотрел на Гермиону.

-Теперь ты, Гермиона. Технически, у тебя нет причин менять фамилию, но...

-Но меня могут вычислить, - закончила та. - Если это для нашей защиты я не против.

-Мы тоже, - подала голос Джун. - Мы тоже можем сменить фамилию, если это нужно.

-Я подумаю над фамилией. Теперь самое сложное.

Бишоп взял один из документов в папке.

-Придумать историю, да? Образование Хогвартса отвратительно, им будет сложно поспевать за сверстниками. Лучше будет, если Луна пойдет на первый курс, а Гарри и Гермиона на второй. - Он перевел на них взгляд. - Это не такая уж редкость там. Туда идут за лучшим образованием, поэтому даже на первом году могут быть люди старше 11 лет. Но что придумать о школе? Мы не можем написать Хогвартс.

-Не можем, - поморщился Реджи. - Нам обязательно что-то писать?

-Нет. Но это вызовет вопросы. - Бишоп нахмурил брови. - Я не уверне, но вроде при поступлении сдаются тесты. Поэтому кого попало туда не берут. Анализ тестов занимает дни. 

-Нам не нужно, чтобы они поступили именно к началу года, - качнул головой Реджи. - Сначала проверим Академию, подготовим бумаги и _тогда_ займемся поступлением.

Значит, решено. У них был новый план.


	6. Scar

**Когда чудеса становятся бредом, разум превращается в безумие.**

Гарри повертел головой, оглядывая лофт Реджи. Мужчина попросил его зайти для разговора. В лофте вообще не было стен, лишь прозрачная дверь в дальнем углу отделяла ванную, мебели тоже почти не было, весь пол завален бумагами и книгами на разных языках, у стены распологались четыре ноутбука и несколько упаковок от лекарств, одежда и обувь лежали на длинной тумбе у дальней стены. Даже _кровати_ не было. Лишь плед на подоконнике.

Реджи кивнул ему на диван и устроился на полу.

-Я хочу поговорить о твоем шраме. Дамблдор что-то говорил об этом?

-Он говорил, что, когда Волан-де-Морт попытался убить меня, между нами образовалась связь. Я чувствовал боль в шраме, когда тот был рядом. И я стал понимать змеиный язык из-за этого, - пробормотал Гарри, вспоминая василиска.

_~Как это?~_

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился. Тогда его глаза расширились. 

-Реджи, ты тоже змееуст?!

-Да. Помнишь, я упоминал, что моя семья очень старая и могущественная? - Гарри кивнул. - Естественно, что у моей семьи были самые разные таланты. Эти таланты то приходили, то уходили. Как ген, который мог передаваться через поколения. Наиболее распространены были способности метаморфа. Метаморфомаги способный изменять части своего тела по своему желанию, без заклинаний или зелий. Это очень редкая способность. Но были и другие таланты, которые не появлялись больше века. Способности пророка один из них. Видишь ли, такие силы оказывают огромную нагрузку на разум, поэтому некоторые маги с таким талантом лишь страдают, даже если не в силах использовать его. Моя кузина очень жестокая и абсолютно сумасшедшая колдунья и частично это вызвано этим даром. Из-за подобного считается, что членов моей семьи считают ненормальными, хотя некоторые это действительно заслужили. Но еще более забытый дар моей семьи змееуство. Он не проявлялся уже века три. - Реджи фыркнул. - Мне везет, как утопленнику. _Иронично._ Я начал изучать, как наследуются такие способности. Я не думаю, что ты владеешь парселтангом из-за Темного Лорда.

Гарри ошарашенно моргнул.

-Тогда как? Это наследственное? Как у тебя?

-Именно. Потомки Слизерина были избирательны, они предпочитали связываться с сильными магами. У нас с тобой именно такие предки. Это станет понятно, если я кое-что сделаю. Твоя связь с Темным Лордом проблема. Если ты чувствуешь его, он может почувствовать тебя. И найти.

Гарри сглотнул. Он не думал об этом в таком ключе. Дамблдор не упоминал это. Но он много чего не упоминал, можно было уже привыкнуть.

-Ты позволишь нам с Бишопом провести ритуал? Если мы не разорвем вашу связь, то хотя бы запечатаем.

Гарри мгновенно согласился. Бишоп пришел с несколькими свечами и краской. Реджи нарисовал круг, в который лег Гарри. Мужчины зажгли свечи, поставили их у головы подростка. Бишоп что-то произнес на непонятном языке. Гарри чувствовал себя как в тумане. Он не видел, что они делали, но его шрам странно запульсировал. Регулус выругался. Что бы он не почувствовал, это не было хорошо. 

-Будем запечатывать. Будет больно.

Это было. Гарри зажмурился и стиснул зубы. Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Он смутно слышал слова на другом языке. Но он слышал что-то еще. Как будто кто-то кричал очень далеко. Но звук мало напоминал человеческий. Ему казалось, что он уже его где-то слышал. Шрам пронзила боль. И одновременно появилось ощущение легкости. Будто что-то сдавливало его голову долгое время, но он понял это, лишь когда это прекратилось. 

Снова ругань. Гарри почувствовал, что магия перестала воздействовать на него. Он открыл глаза, часто моргая и осторожно сел.

Свечи полностью сгорели. Пара бумаг Реджи неподалеку была подпалена. Бишоп был бледен и делал глубокие вдохи. У него из носа текла кровь. У Регулуса она стекала по подбородку. Он сидел, закрыв глаза ладонью и почти не дышал.

Гарри прошиб озноб. Это из-за него?! Он дернулся, не зная что делать. Остаться с ними? Бежать за остальными? Рихтер жестом его остановил. 

-Все хорошо, - прохрипел Реджи и закашлялся. - Это временно. Ваша связь поганая вещь. 

- _Наше здоровье_ поганая вещь, - поворчал Бишоп. - Мы запечатали то, что связывает тебя и того парня. Но не уничтожили. 

-Это ударило по вам? - почти прошептал Гарри.

-Вроде того. - Реджи убрал ладонь с лица и открыл глаза. - Вы больше не будете чувствовать друг друга. Нам нужно отдохнуть. Скажи Анет, что мы сами выйдем.

-Мне нужно выпить, - прошипел Рихтер. - Иди отдохни, парень.

Гарри покинул лофт, неуверенно оглянувшись на мужчин, так и оставшихся сидеть на полу. Он рассказал остальным о случившимся.

-Может, им нужна медицинская помощь? - спросила Джин, неуверенная, что предпринимают в таких ситуациях.

-Нет, - отказала Виолет. - Нужно оставить это им. Мы с Анет их потом проверим.

Гарри рассеянно потер шрам. Гермиона сказала, что тот посветлел. Он больше не болел. Вообще голова Гарри ощущалась легче, чем раньше. Будто из нее вытащили какой-то блок.

Реджи и Бишоп так и не вышли этим днем. Анет тихо заглянула в лот. Регулус лежал на диване лицом вниз, Рихтер сидел на полу, укнувшись в самого Реджи. Было непонятно, спят они или нет. На полу валялась бутылка аквавита. 

Этой ночью Гарри спал лучше, чем когда-либо. После обеда Виолет сказала ему, что его позвал Реджи. Гарри сразу помчался к нему. Реджи сидел на диване, привалившись к Бишопу. Оба выглядели так, будто не спали. Поттер сглотнул ком вины. 

_~-Ты меня понимаешь?~_

Гарри кивнул, сообразив, что Регулус сказал это на змеином.

-Значит, твоя способность наследственная. Вероятно, кто-то из семьи Слизерин вошел в твою семью.

-Значит, я тоже наследник Слизерина?

-В некотором роде. Темный Лорд наследник главной ветки, титула Лорд Слизерин и дара. У нас с тобой просто кровь Слизерина и его способность. На самом деле парселтанг является веткой целебной магии, поэтому люди с такой способностью пользуются уважением и всегда желанны в целительстве. В Британии об этом предпочли забыть, как ты понимаешь.

-Из-за Волан-де-Морта. Все говорят, что змееуство зло.

-Их потеря, - фыркнул Реджи. - Парселтанг так же усиливает заклинания, поэтому змееусты сильны. Люди терпеть не могут кого-то сильнее себя. Что о вашей связи. Запечатывае очень сильно, но его можно сломать, воздействовав напрямую. Если кто-то попытается это сделать, не позволяй им. Атакуй, сбеги, не имеет значения. Мы не знаем, кто может прийти за тобой. И еще одно. Во время войны на имени Темного Лорда стояло табу. Это такое заклинание. Если кто-то произносил его имя, то лишался своих защитных заклятий и его местоположение становилось известно Пожирателям Смерти. Он может снова это сделать. Зовите его Темный Лорд или Реддл.

-Реддл? - переспросил Гарри. 

-Его настоящее имя Том Реддл, он ненавидит это имя, так что скрыл его. Мы с Бишопом займемся изучением Академии, так что не теряйте меня. Анет и Виолет обо всем позаботятся.


	7. Study

**Собирай все, что найдешь полезного. Кроме равнодушия и невежества. И тогда ты, может быть, выживешь.**

Лучшая магическая школа магия значит, что информации о ней много. И что придется постараться, чтобы вычленить _нужное_. Реджи и Бишоп прыгали между работай _(в Нидерландах)_ , временным домом Гарри _(во Франции)_ , поисками информации о Ирландской Академии Магии _(в наиболее крупных странах, как минимум)_ и всем, чем они занимались до помощи Гарри _(черт его знает где)_. Гарри не раз видел их за бумагами или компьютерами, окруженными стаканчиками с кофе, сидящими на полу в лофте. Остальные обитатели дома видели их спящими лишь пару раз. Это серьезно беспокоило Джин. Анет только печально пояснила:

-Это не то, что уже можно исправить. Их прошлое, работа, характер. Сон не приносит ощущение отдыха таким людям. Он наступает лишь, когда их тела совсем выдыхаются. 

Гермиона начала проводить время с ними. Читала некоторые бумаги, книги, что были раскиданы вокруг. Регулус ничего ей не сказал об этом. Она начала спать лучше. Немного реже, _но лучше_.

-Лучше спать, смотря в пустоту, чем лежать и бояться ее увидеть, - туманно произнесла Луна.

Никто не комментировал, что она везде ходила в белом свитере Реджи.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Ирландская Академия Магии, главная школа в Исландии. Три филиала в Америке, Германии и Швейцарии. Бишоп вычеркнул первые два. Уровень образования, навыки учителей, защита школ. Одинаковые. Реджи и Бишоп занялись данными администрации.

Главный директор, Байон Каллахан. Древняя и влиятельная магическая семья. Брат, Зефир Каллахан, заместитель министра магии Исландии. Другой брат, Кронос Каллахан, глава Отдела международного магического сотрудничества. Сестра, Теодора Каллахан, заместитель главы Отдела магического правопорядка. Главой являлся ее муж, Эсдрас Каллахан, взявший фамилию жены.

Как главный директор, Байон предпочитал работать в Исландии, в филиалах работали директора, работу которых он курировал.

Реджи и Бишоп переглянулись. Работы будет _много_.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Оборотные зелья, мантии-невидимки, заклинания, бинокли, камеры, подкупы, слежка. Они знали, как делать свою работу.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Каллаханы были уважаемыми, неподкупными, уверенными и жесткими, если того требовала ситуация. Зефир был следующим министром, это был факт. Байон скорее убьет, чем поставит учеников под удар. Кронос был превосходным дипломатом, не стесняющимся поставить оппонента на место и при этом не потерять лицо. Теодора бы придушила человека, не моргнув глазом, предложи он ей взятку, чтобы избежать наказания за убийство.

Регулус закурил очередную сигарету, наблюдая за арестом какого-то преступника с безопасного расстояния. Он смутно помнил Эсдраса. Реджи подключили к команде, занимающейся детсткой порнографией. У них были наводки о местоположении нескольких похищенных детей, где-то с границей Ирландии. Там были и магические дети. Понятно, почему послали магов под видом служителей правопорядка. Но Эсдрас что там делал? Он курирует Исландию. 

Регулус помнил едва скрытое бешенство на его лице, когда он увидел состояние детей. Сколько прошло? Около 8 лет? Они потом занимались исследованием местности и поиском преступников. Эсдрас и тамошние маги не могли в этом участвовать. Эсдрас беспокоился за тех, кто пошел за ублюдками. Не зря, как оказалось. Там был _маг_. Самому Реджи тоже досталось. Бишопу, которого чуть раньше вызвали на подмогу, пришлось нести его на себе два километра, потому что они не могли трангрессировать на глазах маглов. _Это не помешало Бишопу убить мага немного позже_. Они знали, как делать свою работу.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Бишоп уже ждал его на крыше небоскреба посреди Рейкьявика. С пончиками и _зеленым чаем_.

-Что думаешь?

-Аналогично тебе. Исландия. Школу можно не указывать. Детям лучше сдать тест в августе, решение придет к сентябрю.

-Подстраховка.

Бишоп кивнул, хотя это не был вопрос, откусывая от пончика. 

-Бумаги у нас чисты. Но это единственная уверенность, - протянул Реджи. 

-Нам надо больше? - усмехнулся Рихтер. 

-Ты помнишь Эсдраса Каллахана?

-Смутно. Ему нечего было там делать.

-Хм. Разомнемся?

Они покинули крышу, оставляя черный дым после себя и нетронутые чашки с чаем.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Гарри заметил две сгустка черного дыма, пронесшихся к крыше лофта. Что это? Он поспешил в лофт, Гермиона за ним. Когда они добежали до пространства Реджи, Реджи и Бишоп уже скидывали куртки.

-Что это было? - задыхаясь, спросила Гермиона. - В книгах не было о таком способе перемещения.

-Его не существует, - ответил Реджи. - У него нет названия. Это очень старая и темная магия. Ощущения куда хуже трансгрессии. Только Темный Лорд и некоторые Пожиратели Смерти владеют ею. Вам это не знать не нужно. Да вы и не сможете.

-Он опасен?

-Конечно, ты можешь умереть при его использовании. - Гарри вздрогнул. - Но в нашем с Бишопом случае эти ощущения прочищают голову. Мы и трансгрессируем часто, помните?

Они помнили. Гарри читал о трансгрессии. Он не мог поверить, как легко Регулус и его коллега ее использовали. Он сомневался, что будет часто ее использовать, если даже получит лицензию. 

-Но почему не сможем? Из-за темной магии? - уточнила Миона.

-Это тоже, - ответил Бишоп. - Но для ее использования используется магия души. И душа должна быть действительно поврежденной. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться в темноте.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Реджи положил мокрое полотенце на глаза. Его правый глаз кровоточил. Бишоп закрыл дверь в лофт. 

-Он?...

-Не спрашивай, - отрезал Рихтер.

Они прошли в гостиную подростков.

-Реджи сказал, что тебе не стоит менять фамилию, Гермиона. Так будет лучше.

Та кивнула. Она не подвергала сомнению слова Регулуса или Луны.

-Думаете нас примут? Они ведь не берут кого попало.

-Все будет нормально. У вас два месяца до теста, до тех пор наслаждайтесь каникулами.


	8. Waiting

**Любое приключение должно с чего-либо начаться... банально, но даже здесь это правда...**

Когда Гарри учился в Хогвартсе, свое лето он проводил в своей комнате, отсчитывая дни до сентября. Это лето отличалось. Частично он не хотел, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Частично он хотел поскорее поступить в Ирландскую Академию Магии. Он думал, что будет переживать об этом. Но нет. Он совсем не волновался. Вероятно потому, что в этот раз он был не один.

Реджи и Бишоп так и прыгали между странами. Они принесли своих котов, серого британца Пончика Реджи и черно-серого манчкина Чешира Бишопа, поскольку сейчас чаще были в доме во Франции, чем в Нидерландах. Котики мгновенно сдружились с Живоглотом, в котором Гермиона не чаяла души.

Родители Гермионы решили отправиться в путешествие по Франции и держать связь через Эстебана. Тот смог вырваться с работы и пробыл у них несколько дней. 

Реджи не сомневался в поступлении троицы _(он всегда прав)_ , поэтому они решили закупиться к школе заранее, пока у взрослых было время. У Гарри были его средства, за Луну всегда платил Реджи, а Гермиону решил побаловать Эстебан, так что они основательно прошлись по магазинам.

Письменные принадлежности, к счастью, в Академии можно было использовать ручки. Ингредиенты для зелий и специальные чемоданчики для них. Гарри надеялся, что без Снейпа у него не будет проблем с зельеварением. Услышав об этом, Регулус странно скривился.

-Об этом. Северус и Лили были знакомы еще до Хогвартса. Северус любил ее с детства, Джеймс влюбился при их поступлении. Но Лили не любила ни одного на тот момент. Джеймс обожал пранки, он и его друзья часто разыгрывали Снейпа. Их компания была очень популярна, но некоторые их шутки были унизительны. После одной такой Северус и Лили повздорили, посколку Лили тоже посмеялась над ним. Снейп ее оскорбил, а она не простила, хотя он и извинялся. Твоему отцу от нее тогда тоже досталось. В конечном итоге, дружба распалась. Джеймс взялся за ум к концу обучения и Лили дала ему шанс. А Северус примкнул к Пожирателям.

Гарри и Гермиона разинули рты.

-Тогда почему он учит в Хогвартсе?

-Его вытащил Дамблдор. Сказал, мол Северус был его шпионом. Мутная история, как я понял. 

-Поверить не могу, - прошипела Миона.

-Поэтому он ненавидит моего отца? Дамблдор сказал, что мой отец когда-то его спас.

-Что-то вроде. Кстати, Лили была хороша в зельях и чарах.

Гарри не знал. Он собирался попробовать.

Они купили новые чемоданы. Небольшие, на колесиках, как для путешествий.

-Хорошая маскировка, - одобрил Бишоп. - Не только в школу можно использовать. Мы обычно используем заговоренные рюкзаки, но у нас есть и такие чемоданы.

В чемоданах было несколько отделений. Для книг, одежды и прочего. Кроме пространственной магии, на них были и защитные чары, не позволяющие посторонним их открывать. Гарри выбрал темно-зеленый с лесным рисунком. Луна и Гермиона взяли тесно-синие, первая с совой, а вторая со звездным небом.

Они купили школьные рюкзаки аналогичных расцветок. _Всегда легкие и вместительные._

-Мантии в Академии не обязательны. Главное брюки и рубашка, обувь любая. Возьмите что-то удобное. 

-Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться. Лучше брать то, в чем удобно бегать или драться, - добавил Эстебан.

Они остановились на кроссовках. Луна выбрала несколько темно-синих рубашек. Гермиона взяла черные и красные, напоминающие больше мужские. Гарри взял черные и темно-зеленые. Они купили и обычную одежду, включая зимнюю. _На всякий случай._

Бишоп нашел для них магическую палатку. В ней были кухня, ванная, гостиная с огромным количеством одеял и подушек. 

-Вы можете использовать ее прямо в Академии.

Эстебан купил Гермионе шикарную бежевую сову и клетку для нее.

-В Ирландской Академии сова не считается за питомца как такового, так что вы можете принести еще животное, кроме нее.

Гермиона назвала сову Эвейк. Они остановились поесть мороженое после этого.

Они купили множество книг. История, медицина, магические звери, право, путеводители по странам, квиддич, традиции. Они приобрели и магловские книги. Ежедневники и блокноты. 

Подростки продолжили посущать тренажерный зал. Физическа форма Гарри начала улучшаться.

-В Академии есть спортзал. Там так же преподают боевые искусства. 

У Луны оказался художественный талант. Реджи даже бровью не повел, когда она начала расписывать кухню в его лофте. Он купил ей карандаши, краски, альбомы, мольберт и шкатулку для этого добра. 

Они с Бишопом свозили их в соседний город на несколько дней. Подростки наслаждались видом, уличной едой и _свободой_.

В июле они взяли их в поход. Луне особенно понравилось гулять среди деревьев. Реджи взял их на охоту.

-Когда я бросил Британию, я был тяжело ранен. Меня выходили магловские охотники. Научили выслеживать добычу и стрелять. 

Он научил каждого стрелять из ружья по мишеням. Луна не могла убить животное, разумеется, но ей было весело. Гарри хотел бы избегать этого тоже, но знал, _почему_ Реджи взял их на охоту. Гермиона подстрелила оленя, хотя добить того пришлось Реджи. И записалась в тир недалеко от дома.

На доме Реджи оказались наложены особые чары. Гарри, Луна и Гермиона могли беспрепятственно колдовать, не будучи обнаруженными Министерством Магии Франции. 

-У мага, так или иначе замешанного в дуэлях, должно быть две палочки, - сказал Бишоп. - У нас с Реджи их больше. 

Они купили по одной. У Луны с седцевиной из волоса единорога, Гарри чешуи василиска и Гермионы клыка того же змея. Бишоп показал им, как лучше пользоваться креплениями для запясьтий. Гармиона спросила о их основных палочках. 13 дюймов, из осины, с сердцевиной из гривы фестрала. Белые, изогнутые, плохо обработанные и дающие занозы. _У них идентичные палочки._

Гарри спросил у Анет об их отношениях. Спрашивать у самих мужчин было неловко.

-Легко так подумать, - понимающе улыбнулась женщина. - Они не _любовники_. Они больше. Если есть истинное _понимание_ , любовь перестает иметь значение.

Луна замечает, что им это идет больше. Анет смеется.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Они празднуют дни рождения Гарри и Гермионы вместе, потому что в сентябре Миона будет в Академии. Анет и Виолет готовят шикарный ужин со множеством сладостей. Гарри получает метлу _Молнию_ и набор ухада за ней от Реджи и Бишопа, книгу о парселтанге от Гермионы, мировой истории квиддича от Луны и рецептов правильного питания от Грейнджеров. Гермионе родители прислали деньги на дополнительные расходы, Эстебан толстенный том развития магловского права, Луна подарила ей небольшой ловец снов, испускающий успокаивающий аромат, Реджи и Бишоп набор метательных ножей и руководство для них. Это лучшее день рождение Гарри за всю его жизнь.

Виолет показала им место за городом, где маги тренировались игре в квиддич. Гарри был рад наконец вновь взмыть в воздух. Луна могла летать на метле, но сказала, что предпочла бы полетать на драконе. Гермиона не могла летать совсем. Реджи провел с ней часы, рассказывая тонкости и хитрости полетов, после чего она смогла неплохо поднаториться в полетах. Регулус, как оказалось, был в команде Слизерина. Он показал Гарри несколько приемов.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

К началу августа Реджи приносит новости из Англии. Дурслей лишили родительских прав, их сын на попечительстве своей тетки. Вернону дали три года тюрьмы. Петунья получила условный срок.

-Так тот старик не вмешался? - фыркнул Бишоп.

-Туда им и дорога, - пробормотала Гермиона.

Гарри чувствовал облегчение. Это было как решающая точка в истории с Дурслями.

-Что с Хогвартсом? - спросила Луна, не отрываясь от нового мольберта.

-Что и раньше. Хотя Министерство следят за событиями. Но Хогвартс единственная их магическая школа, так что вряд ли там что-то поменяется. Хотя бы чар наложили больше. Начиная с войны.

Поттер покачал головой. Он теперь слишком хорошо понимал, почему Регулуса больше не волновала судьба Британии.

-Люпин по имени Люпин, - выдала Луна. - У старца слишком много сомнений.

Реджи сморщил нос.

-У Дамлдора-то? Нашел, что сделать после василиска. Авроры и гоблины сняли проклятие с должности, а толку?

-Люпин? - переспросил Бишоп. - Я не понял ваш обмен.

Гарри и Гермиона тоже, но это стало _нормально_ для них. 

-Ремус Люпин, он оборотень. Он был другом Джеймса. 

-Отца? Что он за человек? - Судя по тону Регулуса не шибко хороший.

-Трус, - прямо сказал тот. - Не пойми неправильно. Он был очень добрым и тихим, пытался остановить друзей, когда те заходили слишком далеко с розыграшами, но он _бесхребетный_. Его укусил оборотень еще ребенком и с тех пор он купается в саможалости. Будто он _единственный_ , кому тяжело в жизни. Люпин единственный оборотень, кого допустили до обучения в Хогвартсе. Он переживал превращения в Визжащей хижине. - Реджи поморщился. - Лучший друг твоего отца ненавидел Снейпа. Тот подозревал о болезни Люпина, и Сириус решил "подшутить". Заманил его в хижину в полнолуние.

Подростки побледнели.

-Джеймс об этом узнал и помчался туда. Он вытащил Северуса прежде, чем Ремус успел его зацепить. Дамблдор запретил им об этом говорить. Сказал, что Джеймс спас Северуса, так что тот был обязан ему жизнью. Снейп долго кипятился после этого, говоря, что твой отец спасал своего дружка, а не его. Честно говоря, они все отличились. - Регулус покачал головой. - Если бы с Северусом что-то случилось, Сириуса бы исключили, как минимум, а вот Люпину пришлось бы гораздо хуже. Своей "шуткой" идиот чуть не убил человека и отправил друга в Азкабан. К тому же, он раскрыл секрет Люпина, никто не знал, что он оборотень, знали только в Слизерине, от нас такое не спрячешь. Можно сказать, что он предал Люпина. Тот все равно цеплялся за них, так как больше у него друзей не было. Он боялся их заводить из-за ликантропии. 

Гермиона сжала виски руками. Гарри прикрыл глаза. Он не знал, что обо всем этом думать. Это объясняло ненависть Снейпа. _Что за друзья были у его отца_?

-И Дамблдор хочет его нанять? - хохотнул Бишоп. 

-Видимо. Хоть Люпин и умен, но как я и сказал, он трус. Он всем обязан Дамлдору и во всем его слушается. После Хогвартса его по существу содержал Сириус, так как оборотни редко могут найти работу в магическом мире. Потом он скитался вдали от людей, как бродяга, оправдываясь тем, что был оборотнем и мог кому-то навредить. Возможно, Дамблдор думает, что раз он дружил с Джеймсом, то поможет в поисках Гарри. - Мужчины фыркнули. 

-Не нужен мне такой, - хрипло ответил Гарри. - Раз он дружил с отцом, то где был все это время? Почему не нашел меня? Он мог хотя бы написать, когда я пошел в Хогвартс.

-Что стало с тем Сириусом?

У Реджи было странное выражение. Печальное и поданное в отставку одновременно.

-Плохо закончил.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Регулус и Виолет проверяют их магические знания. Это все изучается на первом году Академии, Луне будет попроще. 

-Ваши знания неплохи, хотя это и теория.

Заклинания так себе. Они разнообразны, но плохо проработаны. Реджи и Виолет наставляют их в заклинаниях, что Гарри и Гермиона выучили за два года. Луна не сильно от них отстает. _Шляпа отсортировала ее в Когтевран не просто так._ Гарри понял, что ему легче колдовать, чем раньше.

-Это из-за того, что мы запечатали связь с Темным Лордом. Она частично блокировала твои силы.

Они тренируются до 14 августа. Дня тестов.

-Тесты пройдут в Гринготтсе. Так удобнее. Не надо тащиться в школу и сидеть в переполенном классе. Вы будете вместе. Наблюдать будут два гоблина и два представителя Ирландской Академии. 

Во французское отделение Гринготтса с ними идут Регулус и приехавший Эстебан.


	9. Test

**Неважно, почему значительное стало незначительным. Стало, и все тут.**

Тест был _жестким_. Бумаги с тестом были заколдованы так, что никто не мог списать или написать ложь (так как фамилию он сменил официально, то написать Гарри Лавгуд не было ложью). Неудивительно, что не все могли поступить в Ирландскую Акадумию Магии. Там были вопросы по теории, вопросы на _понимание_. Вопросы, заставляющие сравнивать работу некоторых заклинаний. Без практики на такое не ответить. Если бы Регулус и Виолет не сидели с ними часами, чуть ли не по слогам объясняя работу и недостатки заклинаний, Гарри бы и на половину не ответил. Даже у Гермионы бы были проблемы. Даже так, были места, которые Гарри не знал. Он оставил их пустыми, как сказали наблюдающие представители в начале экзамена. Некоторые вещи из теста вообще не преподавали в Хогвартсе. Это заставило его задуматься, насколько образование его старой школы отставало от Ирландской Академии. Там были вопросы, где нужно было писать свое _мнение_ , как нужно использовать некоторые заклятия.

Вторая часть теста была самой сложной. Реджи сказал, так они составляют мнение об учащихся, решают, в каком направлении тем лучше учиться, если сами студенты не были уверены. _Что ты хочешь от жизни, зачем тебе магия, что бы ты сделала, получив власть, на кого ты равняешься и подобное._

Луна даже не затормозила в заполнении. _Изучение магических существ, путешествия, рисование. Я собираюсь жить, наслаждаясь жизнью в окружении зверей. Я докажу существование многих существ, кого считают нереальными те, у кого в головах поселились мозгошмыги. Мама и дядя много исследовали, они сказали, что магия живая, она знает намерения каждого и действует соответственно, душу не спрячешь. Я попрошу дядю научить меня видеть и отправлюсь в путешествие. Мне грустно, что мама и папа этого не увидят, но ничего. Всё, что мы теряем, обязательно к нам вернётся, только не всегда так, как мы ожидаем._

Гарри немного задумался, тщательно подбирая слова. _Я хочу жить. Так, как того хочу я сам. Читать о прошлом, узнавать новое, летать над городами, повидать мир. Лишь недавно у меня появились настоящие друзья. Мне помогли действительно необычные люди, поэтому теперь мне не важно, буду я исполнять мечту с магией или без. Власть пусть останется у других, она слишком сильно разъедает изнутри._

Гермиона остановилась лишь на секунду. _Я буду двигаться вперед. Я слишком долго жила, не замечая реальный мир. Мир магии не сказка, поэтому я больше не собираюсь питать пустых надежд. Я знаю того, кто разочаровался настолько, что оставил магический мир, но он пошел дальше, не жалея. Я хочу так же. Я собираюсь узнать как можно больше о мире магии и маглов, но главное я собираюсь изучать право, как мой дядя. Я приняла решение. Я пойду по стопам дядя и того человека, зная, насколько опасна их работа. Реальность, право, умение выживать - вот моя цель, с которой я поступаю в Ирландскую Академию Магии._  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Письма пришли в последнюю неделю августа. Их приняли.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

У Бишопа и Регулуса новые шрамы на левой стороне шеи. _РБ_ и _БР_ соответственно. Рихтер зло усмехается.

-Некоторым нужно _понять_ , что они больше не нужны.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Гарри, Луна и Гермиона тщательно собирают вещи. Никто ничего не говорит, когда Гермиона упаковывает несколько пачек кофе Реджи и турку _(она попросила научить ее варить кофе при помощи магии еще в июне)_. Никто даже глазом не моргнул, когда одежда Регулуса отправилась в чемодан Луны, а она сама натянула его толстовку _(она попросила Виолет сварить зелье, которое пахло бы кофе, озоном персиками и сигаретами, как только они познакомились, даже если оно издавало лишь слабый аромат, полность пропитавший мужчину)_. За три месяца никто не сказал ей ни слова о том, чтобы купить больше одежды по размеру. Никто ничего не сказал, когда Гарри проверил, надежно ли зареплены _обе_ его палочки, в третий раз.

Реджи дал им амулеты Даров Смерти. Портключи до этого дома. Слово активации _Дом_. Бишоп подвешивает к амулету Гарри колечко. _Чары, скрывающие шрам под иллюзией._

Подростки знали, что Регулусу и Бишопу придется вернуться в Англию для проверки. Они старались не беспокоиться.

-В Академии, кроме как летом, на зимних каникулах и в марте, студенты не могут возвращаться домой без уважительных причин, но опекуны могут их навещать в конце октября, февраля и апреля. Из-за магической энергии техника там не работает, так что возьмите это.

Реджи протянул им серый шар размером ладонь.

-Назовете мое или Бишопа имя и мы ответим, как на сотовый. Если шар будет черным, значит, мы работаем. В Гринготтсе вас ждут порключи прямо до Академии. Обратно студенты возвращаются также. Кто-то предпочитает обычноет путешествие до туда, но ни я, ни Бишоп не можем вас сопровождать в этот раз.

Они еще раз проверили чемоданы. Анет и Виолет дали им две коробки пончиков на прощание. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Это случилось. Он был свободен от Дурслей и начинал свой учебный год в новой школе. Это лето было лучшим, что с ним случалось. Даже лучше чем, когда он узнал, что был волшебником. Он собирался начать новую жизнь, в компании лучших друзей.

Когда Луна, Гарри и Гермиона активировали портключи до Ирландской Академии Магии, они подумали, что теперь их жизнь изменилась навсегда.


	10. Albus

**Когда чья-то голова витает в облаках, чье-то сердце промокает.**

Альбус тяжело опустился в кресло в своем кабинете. Вот-вот должен был начаться новый учебный год. Обстановка в их мире по-немногу успокоилась. По крайней мере, внешне.

Кроме Луны Лавгуд, Гермионы Грейнджер и Гарри Поттера школу покинули еще около тридцати студентов. В основном, маглорожденные. Родители не хотели оставлять детей в школе, которая позволяла монстру веками находиться внутри стен и охотиться на маглорожденных. Они не были против отправить своих отпрысков в иностранную школу, если это означало безопасность для них. 

Кроме Гарри Поттера, были еще дети, с которыми жестоко обращались их родственники. Семеро из маглорожденных семей, двое из магических. Им уже искали новые семьи. Августа Долгопупс получила предупреждение. Пока она никогда не поднимала руку на внука, она явно не уделяла ему достаточно внимания, а уж про случай падения Невилла со второго этажа из-за дядя и говорить нечего. Старая женщина и сама поняла, что из-за случившегося с его родителями совсем не вела себя, как настоящая бабушка. Альбус знал, что она недавно купила внуку новую волшебную палочку и проводила с ним больше времени. Но это были лишь очевидные случаи. Сколько еще детей скрывали неблагоприятную обстановку дома, _возможно, даже не осознавая, что она таковой является,_ оставалось загадкой.

Поппи провела дни, карая себя за недосмотр, и решила, что каждый год будет проводить полный осмотр всех учащихся, во избежание повторения. Минерва пылала гневом по отношению к студентам ее факультета. _Отвернуться от человека из-за баллов? Проклинать из-за редкой способности?_ Гриффиндорцев ожидало тяжелое время в этом году. 

Все вышло лучше, чем Альбус мог надеяться, но всего этого можно было избежать, если бы он выполнял свои обязанности, верно? Изначально, он хотел нанять Ремуса Люпина как профессора Защиты от темных искусств, чтобы тот помог Гарри на третем курсе, но теперь... Ремус был хорошим человеком, но после всех этих событий Министерство может снять с Дамблдора голову, узнай, что он нанял оборотня. Северус так ему об этом и сказал.

-Что ты ожидаешь от Люпина? Что он найдет мальчишку по запаху? Или что Поттер, узнав о старом друге отца, прибежит обратно? Волк даже не писал ему, когда Поттер посещал Хогвартс, не по твоему ли приказу?

Как всегда в точку. Альбус думал, что было рано. Что Гарри нужно привыкнуть. Тогда директор рассказал бы о Ремусе. И о Сириусе. Ремус согласился. Он говорил, что ему опасно быть с мальчиком из-за ликантропии. Но сейчас маленькая часть Альбуса думала, что Ремус всегда использовал эту _отговорку_.

Сириус. Альбус тяжело вздохнул. Он так не хотел верить, что Сириус предал лучшего друга. Сириус бросил семью ради него. 

Альбус помнил их шестой год. Когда Сириус сбежал из дома и стал жить с Поттерами. _Настоящая семья. Настоящий брат._ Альбус помнил Регулуса. Тихий, старательный мальчик. Всегда хорошие оценки, никаких проблем. Даже будучи слизеринцем, он никогда никого не задирал. Мальчик тогда лишь один раз посмотрел на Сириуса. Печальный взгляд, будто он потерял что-то раз и навсегда. _И ведь так и было, верно?_ Сириус оставил родного брата ради Джеймса. Блэки больше никогда даже не пересекались. Регулус с тех пор стал чаще окружен слизеринцами. Альбуса это обеспокоило, но Сириус лишь отмахнулся.

-Он всегда был любимчиком. Во всем слушается родителей. _Истинный Блэк._

Альбус знал, что Регулус примкнул к Тому. Все знали. Просто _знали._ А потом он пропал. На седьмом курсе. Дамблдор встретил его у озера тогда. Регулус смотрел на воду. Что-то в его взгляде сжало Альбусу сердце.

-Профессор, что вы думаете о смерти? - спросил молодой человек. 

-Я стараюсь думать позитивно. Мой друг, Николас Фламель, говорит, что смерть это как новое приключение. Он прожил уже очень много, но он не боится умереть. Ему даже любопытно. Признаюсь, я разделяю его мнение.

-Приключение, - повторил Регулус. - Звучит забавно. Смерть неизбежна. Я не считаю, что нужно проводить время, страшась этой мысли. - Юноша печально улыбнулся. - Может, мы еще встретимся в этом приключении. 

Альбус не знал,о ком он говорил. О нем, о Сириусе, о ком-то еще? Печальная улыбка и мертвые глаза. Это последнее воспоминание Альбуса о Регулусе Блэке. Тот исчез из замка посреди ночи. Он больше не вернулся.

 _Мертв._ Орион и Вальбурга Блэк чуть не уничтожили его кабинет, когда пришли требовать информацию о сыне. Никто не знал, где он. Регулус бы не бросил их. Он был _истинным Блэком._ Это не работа авроров. _Пожиратели Смерти?_ Почему они убили одного из них? Альбус помнил их последний разговор. Мальчик знал, что умрет. _Что произошло?_ Сириус был подавлен, он не хотел верить сначала. Он винил родителей, самого Регулуса. _Никогда себя, бросившего брата._

Когда они допрашивали темных магов, искали информацию о Томе имя Регулуса иногда всплывало. Северус также его помнил. Работа Регулуса была шпионажем и вербовкой. Волан-де-Морт поручил ему завербовать _Сириуса_ , а Регулус к тому даже не подошел. Было это причиной? Регулус ослушался Тома? Альбус не знал. Но знал, что мальчик оказался храбрым. Не меньше, чем брат. Сириус ничего не говорил. Лишь сжимал кулаки.

Когда Сириуса отправили в Азкабан, у Альбуса уже опустились руки. Лили и Джеймс погибли, Гарри пришлось отдать семье Петуньи, Питер погиб. Сириус сам кричал, что это его вина. Неужели он все это время был предателем? Альбусу даже не хотелось о нем думать. Он запер это в памяти и продолжил жить. У их мира еще были дела.

А сейчас Сириус Блэк сбежал из Азкабана. Почему сейчас? Из-за Гарри? Почему не раньше, когда местоположение Гарри было доподлинно известно? Он что-то знает? Альбус так не думал. Сириус не мог ничего знать. Тогда в чем же дело? 

Альбус перевел взгляд на портреты. 

-Финеас. - Тот нехотя разлепил глаза. - Ты веришь, что Сириус виновен?

-Ты веришь, что свиньи летают? - фыркнул тот. - Пацан позор рода. У Вальбурги уши вяли от его речей о Гриффиндоре и Поттерах. Она буквально молилась на Регулуса из-за того, что старший наследник вышел бракованным.

-Но он признал вину. Война разбила многие семьи, - пробормотал Альбус.

-Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? Боишься, что опять облажался?

Портреты бывших директоров не постеснялись высказать, что о нем думают после истории с Гарри.

-Я думал о том, почему он сбежал только сейчас. Гарри проучился здесь два года. Если Сириус хотел его убить, почему не пришел раньше? Стража Азкабана сказала, он повторял "Он в Хогвартсе", но Гарри здесь уже не было.

-Он провел в Азкабане 12 лет, его рассудок мог помутниться. К тому же, ты сам не до конца верил, что мальчишка бросит школу.

Финеас был прав, но в душе Альбуса были сомнения. Может, он что-то упускает? Видимо, он сказал это вслух, так как директор Диппет бросил претворяться спящим.

-Почему бы тебе не обдумать, что ты знаешь, Альбус?

-Я знаю, что Сириус любил Джеймса как брата. 

- _Больше брата_ , - вставил Финеас. - Он променял родного брата на Поттера. Регулус прекрасно об этом знал. Вероятно, поэтому он и не пытался завербовать идиота.

-Это значит, что Сириус не был сторонником Тома, - продолжил Альбус. - Тогда он и Лили с Джеймсом не предовал, но он был секретным хранителем.

-С чего ты взял? - спросил Блэк. Альбус замер. - Это было очевидно, что Сириус был бы хранителем, за ним бы гонялись все Пожиратели. Зачем делать его секретным хранителем?

Альбус не думал об этом. Сириус был очевидным выбором. Слишком очевидным. Тогда кто?

-Питер?..

 _Этого_ бы никто не ожидал. Питер всегда был трусоват. Это был действительно шок, когда он попытался настигнуть Сириуса и геройски погиб. Или все было не так? Сириус гнался за ним?

-От него ведь остался только палец? - припомнил Диппет. - Но тела маглов были там. Я не знаю заклятий, которые бы испарили его тело.

-Тогда Питер был предателем? Никто бы на него не подумал, - пробормотал Альбус.

Неужели все было именно так? У него не было доказательств. Ремус был опусташенным случившемся, но _верил_ , что предателем был Сириус. Альбусу нужно найти Сириуса. Куда он мог пойти?

-Финеас, что думаешь?

-Не смотри на меня. Я пацана никогда не любил. Да и дом Блэков был сожжен, - прорычал он.

Верно. Арктурус собрал все вещи из дома. Он оставил вещи Сириуса, хранившиеся там, в хранилище Гринготтса. Все остальное оттуда и состояние Блэков он завещал _неизвестному_. Он запечатал свои документы магией, так что никто не мог узнать наследника. Все говорили, что наследником Арктуруса будет Регулус. После смерти Регулуса, глава семьи не выбрал нового. Сириус бросил семью сам, через несколько лет после его заключения Арктурус официально отрекся от него, хотя раньше не собирался этого делать. Без завещания наследником бы стал Драко Малфой. Люциус не скрывал радости по этому поводу. Да и мальчик этим хвастолся. Но Арктурус всех обыграл. Он знал свою власть. Даже Нарцисса не имела права узнать нового Лорда Блэка, пока тот сам не покажется.

Дом Блэков сгорел сразу после смерти Арктуруса. Все считали Арктурус сделал это отложенной магией, так как он сам все оттуда забрал. Хотя маглы по-соседству упоминули, что видели мужчину на крыше соседнего дома в белом свитере, который смотрел, как полыхает дом. Их больше удивляло, что дом смогли потушить лишь, когда тот полностью выгорел. Все портреты Арктурус оставил в доме.

Это оставило Альбуса озадаченным. Зачем ему было это делать? Арктурус был чистокровным магом и гордился этим. Он не почитал темные искусства так рьяно, как его сын и невестка, но и любви к свету не испытывал. Регулус очень походил на него. Возможно, дело в этом? Раз умер Регулус, единственный наследник, признанный им, Арктурус решил, что роду Блэков пришел конец?

Альбус вздохнул. Столько событий за последние годы. Он перевел взгляд на дневник на столе. Он искал информацию о крестражах. Он понимал, что Том сделал больше одного. Альбус даже сходил в дом его родственников. Там кто-то был до него. Почти незаметно, но был. Крестражей там не было. Их не было вовсе или этот кто-то их забрал? Том или кто-то еще? 

Это вернуло его мысли к Гарри. У него не было идей, где мальчик. Альбус попытался тихо связаться с несколькими другими школами, но у него было мало влияния за пределами Британии. Из пары ему ответили, что Гарри Поттер и Гермиона Грейнджер у них не учились. Это могло быть ложью. Но большинство школ вообще не выдаст информацию о своих студентах. К тому же, они бы сначала узнали, что это за дети. Нашли скандал в Англии и послали к черту.

Он снова вздохнул. Возможно, стоит связаться с Аластором.


	11. The Irish Academy of Magic

**Временами в ее безумии я вижу проблески настоящего таланта.**

Ирландская Академия Магия распологалась среди гор и лесов. И была _огромна_. Технически она представляла собой три пятиэтажных замка, соединенных между собой. Рядом распологалась огромная оранжерея. С другой стороны было поле для квиддича. Вокруг территории Академии явственно ощущалась магия. Территорию окружал едва заметный магический купол. Хогвартс рядом и близко не стоял. 

Студенты Академии делились на три группы. Те, кто знали, чего хотели. _Тупики (иронично, но имеется ввиду название птиц)_. Те, кто не были уверены. _Песцы._ Те, кто не знал. _Тюлени._ Студентов отличали лишь броши в виде сказанных животных. Луна оказалась тупиком, а Гермиона и Гарри песцами. По мере нахождения своего предназначения учащиеся меняли факультеты.

Все жилые места находились в левом замке. У каждого студента была своя комната, хоть и небольшая, но с ванной. Родственникам предоставляли комнаты рядом, даже если они были с разных факультетов. Вообще, такого сильного разделения, как в Хогвартсе, здесь не существовало. Оно было лишь для того, чтобы было проще ориентироваться среди студентов. Кому помочь с выбором профессии, а кому просто посоветовать книгу. Поэтому вне уроков студенты смешивались. Гарри, Гермиона и Луна получили комнаты по соседству. Они установили палатку, что нашел им Бишоп, в комнате Поттера. 

С первого по третий курсы у студентов были обязательными предметами:история магического и магловского миров, метаморфозы, зельеварение, травология, заклинания (куда входила и защита от них), магловские предметы вроде математики, науки и занятия в тренажерном зале (и серьезно, почему этого не было в Хогвартсе?). С четвертого по шестой курс добавлялись алхимия, нумерология и уроки выживания в разных условиях. На седьмом исцеление. Даже этой голой базы было достаточно, чтобы неплохо жить. _Те, кто хотел лишь ее, долго не задерживались._

Иностранные языки (немецкий, французский, испанский и китайский), боевые искусства (каратэ, вольная борьба, джиу-джитсу, у-шу и фехтование), танцы (бальные и современные), изучение магических и магловских существ и магловских изобретений, полеты на метле были рекомендательными предметами с первого курса. Луна взяла существ, фехтование и китайский язык (французскому их учила Анет). Она также собиралась посещать спортзал для гимнастики. Гарри выбрал немецкий (если он краем уха слушал смех Реджи и Бишопа, говорящих этом языке, это было его дело), борьбу и джиу-джитсу. Он любил квиддич, но пока не хотел брать полеты или становиться частью команды. Гермиона испанский, у-шу и танцы ( _все_ ).

Остальные предметы можно было выбрать лишь с третьего курса. Политология, правоведение, углубленное исцеление, искусство, археология, кино, психология, бизнес, дипломатия, ликвидация заклятий. Половина делилась на магловские и магические отрасли. При изучении таких дисциплин студенты осознавали, чего хотят дальше. Например, стать целителем в магическом смысле или врачом (хирург, дантист и т.д.) в магловском. Отсюда и ученичества. Неудивительно, что образование этой Академии было так востребовано. А обучение тяжело, поэтому студентов было меньше, чем Гарри ожидал. Не мало, но куда меньше, чем в Хогвартсе.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Обязательные и рекомендательные предметы преподавались в среднем замке. Тренажерный зал и бассейн находились там же. В правом замке находились классные комнаты особых дисциплин, кабинет директора и учительские. 

Директор Байон Каллахан разительно отличался от Альбуса Дамблдора. Он был высоким, крепко сбитым, лет 40, с пронзительными глазами болотного цвета (цвет глаз Каллаханов, как позже оказалось) и светловолосым. Он излучал ауру спокойствия и тепла. _Ауры Реджи и Бишопа были такие же мощные, но отчужденные и ледяные._ Он носил черный деловой костюм и темно-синюю мантию на плечах. Он терпеливо рассказал о порядках в Академии, тонкостях обучения. Никаких нелепых слов, мантий в блестках и _церберов на третьих этажах._

Уроки были _великолепны._ Гарри никогда так ими не наслаждался. Никаких склок, лишений баллов (их тут просто не было) и сжатых объяснений. Учителя все подробно объясняли, подходили к каждому студенту проверить, если ему нужна помощь, отвечали на каждый вопрос. Профессор истории создавал наглядные изображения событий магией, профессор зельеворения объясняла, как тот или иной ингредиент может повлиять на зелье, показывала, как правильно их нарезать или крошить. Вот _это_ было настоящее волшебство.

Профессор Ладвик, учитель танцев и боевых искусств, невысокий и накаченный мужчина, был впечатлен решимостью Гермионы. Он составил ей специальное расписание, чтобы она не перетруждалась. У Луны возникли сложности с фехтованием, хотя ее гибкость ей здорово помогала. _Она рассказала об этом Реджи через шар._ Тот спросил о ее экипировке. Она спросила у учителя Ладвика. Они потратили полтора часа, подбирая ей экипировку частями. _Реджи прислал экипировку с подобранными параметрами на следующий же день с большой вороной, которую Луна оставила себе и назвала Хохолок._ Ее навыки заметно улучшились после этого. Ладвик был восхищен сообразительностью ее дяди, такая проблема с экипировкой большая редкость. Луна и Гермиона понимающе переглянулись на это.

У Гарри не было таких способностей, как у подруг, но он улучшался. Это было приятное чувство. У него хорошо выходило с зельями. Он был рад стать немного ближе к маме.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Основная часть учащихся были исландцами и ирландцами. Спокойные, отзывчивые и твердые. Они всегда неторопливы и не нерничают по пустяках (землетрясение, например, как он узнал в конце сентября). Поэтому иностранные студенты быстро подхватывали это ощущение. 

Для троицы англичан это было привычно и непривычно одновременно. Анет и Виолет были энергичны, но не спешили даже, когда в пекарне было людно. Реджи был равнодушно-спокойным, но _неспящим_. Весть его вид говорил о постоянном движении куда-то. Трансгрессия за трансгрессией, дело за делом, путешествия туда-сюда. 

Люди в этой стране были добродушны, хотя могли поставить на место. Любят детей и всячески им помогают. Не жалуются и не навязываются. _Это освежало._ Вот почему Реджи и Бишоп потратили недели на поиски лучшего места для подростков. Места, где не нужно думать _о войне._

Гарри это было непривычно. На него никто не пялился, не пытался подружиться с Мальчиком, Кто Выжил, не преследовал по пятам. Но он не мог говорить с другими, не думая об этом. Он помнил, как его бросили собственные одноклассники. 

Они немного выделялись, конечно. Не так как раньше. 

Гермиона больше не задавала вопросы миля в минуту, не выпрыгивала из кожи, поднимая руку. Она стала _слушать_ внимательнее. Ее почерк стал крупнее и намного разборчивее после одного разговора с Эстебаном. Если у нее были вопросы не по теме, она оставалась после урока, чтобы не занимать время других, хотя здешние учителя поощряли их к таким вопросам и всегда отвечали. Она все еще была одной из лучших, домашние задания и ответы по указанию профессоров не оставляли в этом сомнений, но это перестало быть _приоритетом_. 

Она стала _взрослее_. Ее глаза не были такими печальными и разочарованными, как у Регулуса, но это было видно. Даже нахождение в такой мирной стране этого уже не исправит. _Реджи, Бишоп, Эстебан и их коллеги-агенты были такими._ Гарри знает, что у нее метательные ножи в карманах и рюкзаке. Она тренируется по руководству через день. Она заваривает кофе в турке на наколдованном огне, как ее учили. Она вонзила нож для масла в обеденный стол, когда парень рядом спрашивает, чем занимается их "странная подруга" (к креплениям для запястий у Гарри дернулись _обе_ руки). _Это точно будет забавно._ Улыбка Гермионы до жути напоминает холодную улыбку Регулуса за день перед тем, как он слил в прессу историю Гарри. 

-Это _нормально_ , если ты сам сходишь посмотреть, на территорию _фестралов_. Боюсь, _разговоры о кровопролитии за столом портят мне аппетит._ \- Ей тоже нравится Чеширский Кот.

Гермиона стирает улыбку и выдергивает нож, чтобы намазать джем на хлеб. Гарри непринужденно допивает чай. _Ему не привыкать._ Ему не надо смотреть, чтобы узнать выражение лиц слышавших разговор.

-Остальные должны услышать об этом. Бишоп и твой дядя будут долго смеяться.

-У Реджи выходит лучше. - _У них бы "шерсть на загривке" дыбом встала._

Ладвик и Болдер, профессор дипломатии, смотрят на Гермиону особенно уважительно после этого.

Луна ности серьги-редиски и ожерелье из пробок. У нее спектрально-астральные очки «психоделической» расцветки, в которых она любит читать. Часто вверх ногами. Ее рюкзак увешан значками. Она знает ответ на каждый вопрос и выдает туманную фразу через каждые три предложения. Первые две недели это вводит в ступор каждого. Она любит проводить время с фестралами, населяющими ближайший лес, и кормит их сырым мясом, когда они приходят на территорию Академии. Она умна, сильна и свирепа в бою. _Они устраивали дуэли на уроках заклинаний._ Казалось, Луна ничего не боится и всегда готова к новым открытиям. Она _великолепна._

Студенты быстро привыкают к странностям. Это не редкость здесь. Кто-то понимает причину позади этого. Здесь не держат идиотов. Ладвик и Кароо, профессор по изучению магических существ, не чают в ней души. К ней тянутся другие.

Кроссовки, брюки и рубашки единственное, что ее размера. Она носит мужской свитер и толстовку белого цвета, черные перчатки и шапку, красный галстук и худи, черно-синюю камуфляжную парку. Она спит в черной рубашке и шортах. Все вещи мужские и пахнут кофе, персиками, озоном и сигаретами. Профессора знают, что она не курит. Они знают ее досье. Они смотрят досье на каждого студента.

Когда она приходит на завтрак с голубой лентой в волосах, чей конец развивается за спиной и гласит _Работа писателя хороша для осьминога: у него всегда есть чернила_ , Гарри лишь уточнил:

-Реджи или Бишоп?

-Оба, - улыбнулась та.

Луна первой заводит друзей в этом месте. _Интересно, это Ирландская Академия лучше или просто Хогварс хуже?_

Гарри стал расслабленнее. У него нет ощущения, что на него внезапно набросятся из-за угла. Его оценки куда лучше старых. Никто не сомневается, что они с Луной сводные брат и сестра. Он смотрит в зеркало и понимает, что его глаза тоже изменились. Он был близок к смерти уже три раза. Он говорит с другими только, если те заговорят первыми. Гарии с удивлением понимает, что ему безразлично. _Это нормально, - говорит Реджи по шару. - Если это отпугивает других, разве они бы смогли стать настоящими друзьями? Вне Академии тоже есть люди._

Он не прочь поболтать с другими учениками. Его устраивает, если у него будут лишь Луна и Гермиона. Реджи и Бишоп нашли друг друга, пройдя ад по одиночке и оставив любимых. Реджи упоминал, что у них есть стажеры. И коллеги. Им и этого более, чем достаточно. Гарри может подождать. Он встретит еще много людей.

Он выделяется этим, он знает. Становится ясно, что его оставляли. В дуэли он действует так, будто уже был в _бою_. Профессор заклинаний, жилистый экс-аврор, замечает. Здесь работают _профессионалы_. Гарри отстраненно думает, когда _замечание_ перейдет в _вопросы_.

Им троим нравится здесь. Они хотят остаться здесь. Каждый из них носит две палочки и поглажывает амулет Даров Смерти сквозь одежду.


	12. Bayonne

**Как бы ты ни смотрела, ты должна смотреть в правильном направлении.**

Ирландская Академия Магии носила это название, потому что была больше академией, чем школой. В самой Ирландии была магическая школа, конечно. Поэтому в Академию обычно шли целеустремленные, способные и желающие максимум от образования маги. Темп занятий мог выдержать не каждый. Вовсе не потому, что было очень сложно или не было отдыха, нет, потому что сюда шли именно за образованием, не развлечениями. Конечно, студенты не сидели за книгами день и ночь, но они и не отлынивали.

Ирландцы и исланды по натуре были чуть флегматичны, спокойны и добры, хотя не позволяли другим этим злоупотреблять. Они считали семью и детей основой жизни. Естественно, они не терпели, когда дети были в опасности или несчастны. 

Профессора внимательно следили за своими студентами, хотя и не вмешивались, если этого не требовалось _срочно_. Дети, учащиеся в таком месте, имели свои странности и мотивы. Очень редко, но бывало, что дети имели серьезные проблемы в семье. Все учителя были профессионалами, они знали, куда смотреть. С этими проблемами быстро разбирались.

Конечно, все студенты были умны, но очевидно, что кто-то выделялся сильнее. Складом ума, талантом, поведением. 

В этом году таких оказалось трое. Все трое из шестерых а Академии, кто учился на курсе не по возрасту.

Гарри и Луна Лавгуд и Гермиона Грейнджер. Байон и учителя внимательно читали их тесты, конечно. И наблюдали. 

Луна сразу бросалась в глаза. _Она не могла не бросаться._ Одежда, внешность, слова. Она было необычной. В хорошем смысле. Она обожала читать и животных. Она знала, чего хотела. Илья Кароо сразу ее приметил. Хватило одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять. _Луна Лавгуд получит степень в магозоологии прежде, чем выпустится._ Она была любимицей Соло Ладвика, _кто не держал любимцев._ Лития Штрауц, учитель зельеварения, неверяще потыкала его пальцем на собрании, где он сказал об этом вслух, чтобы убедиться, что он реален.

Луна была доброй, смелой, сильной и яркой. Она могла подбодрить, кого угодно. Студенты быстро к ней нагрелись. Ее туманные слова всегда имели смысл. Не нужно было долго думать, _почему._

Гермиона Грейнджер. Она была очень умна и целеустремленна. Ее глаза не принадлежали тринадцатилетней девочке. Она все время проводила в библиотеке. Катрин, библиотекарь, заметила, как она иногда смотрит в пустоту. _Она что-то пережила._ Инцидент в столовой долго обсуждали. Тахир, третьекурсник, был добрым парнем, но бестактным. Он дрожал от испуга, когда она _улыбнулась_ , и иногда невольно сглатывает, когда видит ее с ножом. _Разговоры о кровопролитии за столом портят мне аппетит._ Она знала, что студенты не любят ходить к фестралам, даже те немногие, кто их видел. Луна исключение. Это заставляло Ладвика и Кароо любить девочку больше (и быть защитнее, причина способности видеть существ не секрет). Кито Болдера Гермиона очень заинтересовала. Рози Болдер, учитель правоведения, собиралась поговорить с ней о своем предмете.

Гарри Лавгуд. Он не выделялся так, как они. Он был довольно тихим и старательным. _Он дрался так, будто уже бился за свою жизнь._ Глаза Роя Вана сужаются, когда он это видит. Мальчик говорит, если с ним заговорят. _Он выглядит так, будто не ожидает от однокурсников ничего хорошего._ Катрин заметила его книги. Парселтанг. Дитрих Кляйн и Дитро Сантьяго, профессора исцеления и алхимии соответственно, хотят подойти к нему в скором времени.

Учителя знают, что все трое спят в одной комнате. Это не запрещено, юношеские гормоны даже здесь не в новинку. Профессора знают, что у каждого есть портключ. Это в новинку. Чары Академии показали, что портключи _наружу_ , так что Байон ничего делать не стал. Будь портключ _внутрь_ , другое дело, он сделает все, чтобы обезопасить школу.

Все это поднимало вопросы.

-Они не указали школу, - заметил Дитро. - У них в знаниях странные дыры. Будто они учились одному, а потом кто-то начал шлифовать их знания.

-Это заметно на моих предметах, - кивнул Диего Нэлле. - Их знания истории сильно варьируются. Будто они начали изучение недавно, но они могут ответить на некоторые вопросы, на которые и семикурсник бы не смог.

-Я бы сказала, в той школе что-то не так, - протянула Лития. - С детьми явно что-то произошло. Но сейчас они в порядке. Их тесты. Они говорили, что им кто-то помог.

-Дядя Луны? Я бы хотел с ним встретиться.

Им предоставился шанс. Регулус Блэк навестил своих подопечных в конце октября. Он пришел, когда они были в столовой.

Белый свитер, камумляжные штаны и военные ботинки. Запах кофе, озона, персиков и сигарет. Ясно, _чью_ одежду носит Луна Лавгуд. Светлые глаза мгновенно находят Тахира. Ясно, _чью_ улыбку имитировала Гермиона. Даже с расстояния в десять метров у профессоров встают дыбом волосы на задней стороне шеи. Бледный Тахир сползает под стол.

Три подростка _расслабляются_. 

-Реджи, снежные горы все так же прекрасны? - улыбается Луна.

-Они успокаивают боль в сердце, так что да, - усмехается тот.

 _Зовите меня Реджи._ Он умен, наблюдателен, силен. _Он опасен._ У Байона чувство, что скажи он не верное слово, и тот свернет ему шею. Приоритет Реджи дети, это все они могут понять.

Он из какой-то полицейской службы, раз работает с дядей Гермионы. Та об этом как-то обмолвилась. Ладвик говорит с ним около получаса. В итоге, он начинает обучать Гарри и Гермиону кендо. В конце концов, предметы Академии не останавливаются на известных широкой публике. 

Реджи интересуют успехи детей. Их _безопасность_. Его правый глаз подсвечивается синим, когда Байон думает о портключах. Реджи улыбается мягче после этого. Он проводит некоторое время с детьми и уходит.

Байон смотрит из окна, как тот отходит в место трансгрессии. Там его ждет молодой парень. Янтарные глаза мгновенно перешли на Каллахана. Он впервые за последние десять лет чувствует _страх_. Они трансгрессируют прочь.

Байон думает о Реджи еще несколько дней. О том, что Кронос обязательно захочет сблизиться, если увидит его.

Необходимости что-то предпринимать нет. Но профессора продолжат наблюдать. Это их работа, защищать своих студентов.


	13. Albus

**Кто ищет, тот всегда найдет... если правильно ищет.**

Альбус должен был признать, что рад пристальному наблюдению мадам Боунс за Хогвартсом. Корнелиус попытался назначить дементоров охранять замок. Амелия, Барти и родители студентов чуть не освежевали его.

Обновленные чары Хогвартса засекли Сириуса Блэка, но тот успел скрыться. Неужели не верил, что Гарри оставил Хогвартс? Что он здесь забыл? Что бы он не хотел, Сириус направился прочь от замка, его несколько раз видели все дальше.

Дамблдор все еще не имел доказательств, что тот не был невиновен. Поэтому он сосредоточил внимание на крестражах Тома. Все обдумав, Альбус пришел к шокирующему выводу, что Волан-де-Морт мог оставить один из них в Хогвартсе. Тайная Комната и Выручай-комната единственные приходили на ум. Но Тайная Комната уже была вычищена. Альбус посетил Выручай-комнату несколько раз, думая о разных вещах. На третий раз он нашел. Комната, забитая забытыми вещами. Там были просто побрякушки, темные артефакты, нелегальные зелья, предметы искусства. И Диадема Когтевран. 

Альбус спрятал Диадему в кабинете и доложил Амелии об остальных находках. Ее авроры быстро с этим разобрались. 

К этому времени Пожиратели Смерти бежали из Азкабана. Вместе с дементорами. Дементоры встали на сторону Волан-де-Морта. Этого не говорили вслух. Это бы сделало правду _реальностью_. Северус сказал, что его еще не вызвали. 

Он не знал, что делать с Диадемой. Разумеется, он должен был разрушить крестраж, но вдруг он мог найти остальные с его помощью?

-У тебя вообще-то специалист в заклинаниях работает, - поглумился Финеас.

Филиус. Раньше Альбус бы не стал его втягивать. Так было безопаснее. Так было до истории с Гарри. Он рассказал все Филиусу. Маленький профессор послал его бороду в огонь.

_-Тебе надо было рассказать раньше, Альбус!_

Когда Филиус успокоился, то хмуро переспросил:

-Так ты думаешь, Гарри стал крестражем? 

-Боюсь, что так.

Флитвик взглянул на Диадему со смешанными чувствами.

-Диадема. Медальон и Кубок тоже, вероятно. - Он выругался. - Этот ублюдок! С дневником выходит четыре,так?

-Я подозреваю, он стремился к семи. Убийство Лили, Джеймса и Гарри было идеальной возможностью для него. Но мы не может быть уверены, что Гарри действительно крестраж.

-Остаются еще два, - пробормотал Филиус. - У тебя есть идеи?

Альбус покачал головой.

-Я обыскал дом родственников Тома. Там были до меня. Не знаю, сам Том или кто-то еще.

-Не думаю, что это был Темный Лорд, - задумчиво произнес профессор заклинаний. - Зачем ему это делать? Тогда кто? Ты же не думаешь, что кто-то понял раньше тебя? И Гарри... 

Эта мысль не нравилась Альбусу. Кто-то знал о крестражах. Кто-то помог Гарии. Если это один человек, то...

-Хочет он помочь? Или наоборот?

У них одни вопросы. Филиус сжал зубы.

-Я попробую поговорить с гоблинами. У них больше знаний о таком виде вещи. 

Когда Альбус был в Гринготтсе, он почувствовал на себе взгляд. Молодой человек сидел на крыше соседнего здания и смотрел на него в упор. Альбус никогда не встречал таких жутких янтарных глаз. Казалось, в их глубине струилась тьма. Человек трансгрессировал прежде, чем Альбус мог двинуться.

В ноябре на порог Министерства бросили тело едва живого Барти Крауча-младшего. У него успели взять воспоминания перед тем, как он скончался. Крауча-старшего, вызволенного из собственного подвала, отправили в Святой Мунго. Его потихому отправили в оставку, хотя из-за длительного влияния Империуса он уже никогда не сможет оставить свою палату.

Кто бы не настиг его сына, был заволочен туманом в воспоминаниях. Но сам Барти-младший был виден хорошо. Темный Лорд, _жалкая, крошечная пародия на младенца,_ приказал ему найти Гарри Поттера, чтобы с помощью его крови вернуть свое тело.

Даже Фадж не мог больше отрицать, что Темный Лорд жив. Студенты были в ужасе. Учителя в напряжении.

В воспоминаниях были лишь Темный Лорд, Барти и _Хвост_ , напоминавший Питера Петтигрю. Этого недостаточно оправдать Сириуса Блэка, но этого достаточно, чтобы люди начали задавать вопросы.

Альбус тяжело вздохнул, глядя в окно и поглаживая Фоукса. Он пытался отправить его к Гарри, но феникс не мог. Кто-то заблокировал эту возможность. 

Этот кто-то следил за действиями директора Хогвартса. Он не думал, что это юноша с жуткими глазами. Слишком молод. Но их встреча не была случайна. Он специально дал Альбусу его заметить.

Почему не связаться прямо? Не похоже, что они на стороне Тома. Но эта скрытность и жестокость. Они не на его стороне тоже.


	14. Next

**Защитные стены могут мешать тебе, но самые непроходимые стены в мире это те, что окружают наши сердца.**

Реджи пришел навестить их в конце октября, как и сказал. _Я только говорю. Я не даю обещаний._ Гарри это нравится в нем, ему самому давали много невыполненных обещаний. 

Опекунов студентов приходит немного. Не потому, что не хотят, а потому, что это _Академия_. Дети здесь не плачутся родителям, хотя не прочь увидеть их.

Реджи сначала говорит с профессорами. Идея с кендо принадлежит ему. У Гарри оно выходит лучше борьбы. _Он спас себе жизнь мечом._ Потом Реджи пришел в комнату Гарри для разговора. Они вчетвером обосновались в палатке. Реджи положил рядом рюкзак, с которым ездил на дело до этого, и дернул плечом. Его задело пулей пару дней назад.

-Этим летом из Азкабана сбежал Сириус Блэк, - рассказ он. - Сириус Блэк считается сторонником Темного Лорда и предателем. Джеймс и Лили выбрали его секретным хранителем для Фиделиуса на своем доме. Он сдал их Темному Лорду, убил их общего друга и 12 маглов.

Гермиона сжала руку Гарри. Луна свернулась у Регулуса под боком. Живоглот прыгнул ему на колени.

-Он идет за мной?- сглотнул Гарри. 

-Так говорят. Неизвестно, почему он сбежал именно сейчас. Он прекрасно знает, сколько тебе лет, так что мог сбежать, пока ты был в Хогвартсе. Но его засекли в Хогвартсе недавно, хотя сейчас он направляется все дальше от него. Министерство считает, он не поверил, что ты оставил школу, и пошел проверить, а теперь ищет тебя.

-Но раз он был хранителем, то родители Гарри ему доверяли, так? - уточнила Гермиона. - Стой, Сириус это тот, кто чуть не убил Снейпа?

-Да, - подтвердил Реджи. - Сириус и Джеймс были лучшими друзьями, братьями даже. Он так же твой крестный отец, Гарри.

Тот сжал подушку под собой. У него есть крестный отец? Кто предал его родителей?

-Тогда почему он это сделал?

Луна и Реджи переглянулись. 

-Туман слишком густ у основания, - произнесла девочка, звуча как-то неуверенно.

Регулус прижал ее ближе к себе. 

-Тут есть загвоздка, - медленно произнес он. - Сириус терпеть не мог темные искусства, все время говорил о Гриффиндоре, хотя члены его семьи из Слизерина. Все это знали. И Сириус любил твоего отца больше любого. - Регулус странно скривился. - Неприятно говорить, но я сначала думал, что Сириус был влюблен. - Гарри вытаращил глаза. Реджи пожал плечами. - Так это выглядело. В конечном итоге, Сириус больше был Поттером, чем Блэком. Твои дедушка с бабушкой относились к нему, как к сыну. Они с Джеймсом были напарниками, когда работали аврорами. Когда я был Пожирателем, мне поручали завербовать его, но я к нему даже не подходил, поскольку знал ответ, да и Сириус мог меня убить за такое. Вот.

Регулус достал из рюкзака несколько колдовских фотографий. Гарри узнал своего отца. Он везде был с привлекательным черноволосым парнем. Кроме одной. Черноволосый мальчик, громко хохоча, влетал в эту фотографию и вылетал из нее верхом на крошечной метле, а за ним гонялась пара ног, принадлежавших, повидимому, Джеймсу, в то время, как Лили смеялась над ними.

-Все поверили, что Сириус предатель. Это было легко. Говорили, что он из темной семьи, и это было ожидаемо. Люпин поверил тоже. Может, из-за истории со Снейпом, может, просто потому, что сам был паршивым другом. Все предпочли забыть заслуги Сириуса, как аврора. - Реджи покачал головой, показывая, что он об этом думал. - Джемс Поттер, Сириус Блэк, Ремус Люпин и Питер Петтигрю. Четверка друзей. Говорят, Питер погнался за Сириусом после убийства твоих родителей, крича об этом, но Сириус убил его и маглов поблизости взрывом. Когда его схватили авроры, он все твердил, что это его вина.

Гарри сглотнул, отрывая взгляд от фотографий.

-Ты думаешь, все не так?

Реджи облизал губы, обдумывая вопрос и поглаживая мурчащего кота.

-Петтигрю был трусом хлеще Люпина, - наконец сказал он. - Чтобы он вдруг понесся за Сириусом, зная, что помрет? Плюс, хотя тела маглов и были повреждены, но от Питера остался лишь мизинец. Это крайне подозрительно. К тому же, Сириус был очевидным выбором для хранителя. За ним бы гонялись все Пожиратели. Другое дело трусливый Петтигрю. На него бы вообще никто не подумал.

-Но почему никто ничего не заподозрил? - нахмурилась Гермиона.

-Об этом надо было тщательно подумать, Гермиона. Сириус кричал о своей вине, Темный Лорд умер, Петтигрю посмертно наградили орденом Мерлина, все праздновали окончание войны. Я не знаю, как все было на самом деле. Может, Сириус действительно виновен. В любом случае, он провел 12 лет в окружении дементоров, это кого угодно подкосит. Неизвестно, как справляется его разум прямо сейчас. Или что он хочет на самом деле. Между вами связь крестного и крестника, Гарри. Он может интуитивно чувствовать тебя. Не до точного места, но все равно. Возьми это кольцо, добавь к кольцу Бишопа. Оно немного затруднит твое обнаружение. 

-Туман движется быстрее.

Регулус кивнул Луне.

-Меня тревожит, что он приведет хвост.

-Хвост?- переспросил Гарри, беря кольцо.

-Некоторое время назад Пожиратели Смерти бежали из Азкабана.

Гермиона втянула воздух. У Гарри екнуло сердце.

_-Как?_

-Дементоры встали на сторону Темного Лорда, - поморщился Реджи. - Он не будет против, что они атакуют всех подряд. Насчет Пожирателей. Среди них есть семья Лестрейндж. Беллатриса Лестрейндж, кузина Сириуса, фанатично предана Темному Лорду, обожает пытать и убивать. Одна из причин, все так быстро поверили в виновность самого Сириуса. Они ненавидят друг друга. Если Пожиратели сядут на хвост Сириусу, то выйдут на тебя.

Гарри сглотнул ком страха. Гермиона сжала нож в своем кармане.

-Поэтому будьте осторожны. Если кого-то заподозрите, сразу говорите. Вам нужно будет изучить Патронус, единственное средство от Дементоров. Мы с Бишопом не в состоянии им пользоваться, но Виолет может. Она поучит вас на каникулах. До тех пор найдите информацию об этом. Можете попросить учителей здесь. Единственное, что я могу вам посоветовать. Обычно Патронусы вызывают, думая о самом счастливом воспоминании из жизни. Однако это не совсем так. Когда ты в бою с Дементором, трудно думать о счастье. Следует думать о том, что вас успокаивает, что вас поддерживает, о чем-то, что сильнее влияния Дементоров.

Подростки кивнули, запоминая его слова. _Реджи не ошибался._  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Не смотря на новости о Пожирателях, жизнь подростков не изменилась. Да, это было опасно, но они знали, что есть шансы не просто победить, но и избежать столкновения. Регулус и Бишоп не собирались втягивать их _в бой_ , в отличие от Дамблдора.

Гарри разрывался в чувствах к Сириусу Блэку. Он не мог его ненавидеть, если был шанс его невиновности, но и радости не испытывал. Почему Сириус пошел после Петтигрю, если все считали хранителем его? Ему нужно было спрятаться, объясниться, связаться с Дамблдором наконец! Дамблдор даже спас его от наказания в истории с оборотнем, так почему не усомнился в виновности одного из любимчиков? 

Гермионе было проще. Она просто кинула мысли о Сириусе Блэке в копилку мыслей о Хогвартсе. _Разочарование._

Луна как-то странно улыбнулась Гарри после рассказа Реджи, но ничего не сказала об этом.

Они продолжили учиться. Гермиона пропадала в библиотеке. Хотя она начала говорить с другими студентами. _Ее уважали._ Парень, которого она и Реджи испугали в столовой, почти бежал от нее другом напралении, заставляя окружающих хихикать. Кот Гермионы ходил с ней в библиотеку. Если кому-то мурлыкал, то Гермиона была не прочь обсудить с этим человеком что-нибудь.

Гарри начал выходить на поле для квиддича. Он сразу отказал учителю по полетам, сказав, что не хочет в ближайшее время быть частью квиддичной команды. Но Гарри тренировался с другими, чтобы просто развеяться.

К Гарри обратились преподаватели алхимии и исцеления. Оказалось, в Академии было еще два змееуста. Они использовали способность для усиления заклинаний в исцелении и при смешивании химических элементов. Профессор Кляйн и сам оказался змееустом. В Академии к ним относились нормально. Кто-то даже завидовал способности говорить со змеями. Гарри решил посетить несколько уроков.

Луна нашла им книги о Патронусе. Немного подумав, они попросили совета у профессора Вана. Тот сказал, что они преподают Патронус на третьем курсе, но им может помочь учитель Нэлле. Тот создал для них подобие Дементора с минимальными способностями.

-У вас будет чувство, что все счастливые эмоции покидают вас, но вы не будете слышать свои худшие воспоминания, как с настоящим Дементором. Я буду усиливать эту способность по мере ваших успехов.

Это было тяжело. У Луны первой вышел тонкий серебристый дым. 

За месяц их Патронусы начали приобретать размытые очертания.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Второкурсники имели дело с боггартами. Учитель Ван сказал, что они могли выбрать. Иметь дело с боггартом при всех, одним или с друзьями. Он понимал, что не все хотели показывать свои страхи другим. Было жестоко заставлять студентов сталкиваться со своими главными страхами, сказал он, но без этого невозможно двигаться вперед.

Луна попросилась на их урок, так как не хотела оставлять Гарри и Гермиону. Они были вместе.

Боггартом Мионы оказалась она сама, лежащая неподвижно и смотрящая в пустоту. Гарри и Луны - залитое кровью тело Регулуса с пулевыми ранениями.

Гермиона не спала три ночи после этого. _Реджи прислал готовое какао и печенье, заговоренные на неизменение состояния в пути. Эстебан - подушку-антистресс в виде пончика. Бишоп охотничий нож и схему, как лучше его ливитировать магией._ Миона пила какао с печеньем, ливитируя нож, сжимая подушку и читая по ночам. _Они втроем читали в тишине и пили кофе ночами и до этого._

___________________________________________________________________________________

Луна думала о смехе матери и танцах отца. Снах о скорпионе и луне. _Ее Патронус приобретает форму полнолуния._

Гермиона думала о том, как вынырнула из пустоты и открыла глаза на мир. Разочаровании Реджи и его свободе. _У ее Патронуса стало различимо жало._

Гарри думал о постоянном напряжении и портключе из Британии. О шрамах на шеях Реджи и Бишопа и запахе кофе в воздухе Франции. _Его Патронус стал принимать силуэт волка._  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Они без проблем сдают экзамены перед каникулами, возвращают все одолженные книги в библиотеку, проверяют, все ли взяли. _Хотя не вытаскивали вещи из палатки._


	15. Malfoys

**Это осуществимо. Хотя и невозможно!**

Гарри, Луна и Гермиона с радостью ринулись в "Кофейный сон", как только прибыли. Анет и Виолет уже ждали с большой тарелкой круассанов и свежим кофе.

-Рассказывайте, - сказала Виолет, как отрезала.

Подростки послушались, хотя писали им, да и Реджи приносил новости. Они просто были рады наконец поболтать.

-Эти профессора звучат, как хорошие люди,- заметила Анет, когда они выдохлись.

-Они и есть, - кивнул Гарри. - Честно, я никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться зельеварению. И исцеление действительно оказалось интересным, хотя я не уверен, что смогу смотреть на и лечить серьезные раны.

-Значит, у вас три недели каникул, - призадумалась Виолет. - Твои родители сейчас в Париже, Гермиона. Не хотите съездить к ним?

Это звучало неплохо. До Рождества оставалось пять дней, так что они успевали купить всем подарки.

-У Реджи сейчас много работы, - нахмурилась Анет. - Он не так часто свободен на Рождество, но, если они будут с родителями Мионы, ему не придется брать отгулы.

Реджи доставил их до Парижа и умчался обратно в Нидерланды. Подростки прошлись по магазинам с родителями Гермионы, скользя по снежным улочкам.

-Не похоже, что им нужно что-то на Рождество, - поделилась Джин. - Эстебан такой же. Его вообще не волнуют праздники. Он поздравляет семью, но сам предпочитает делать тоже, что и в любой другой день.

-Может, купить что-нибудь для дома?-неуверенно спросила Гермиона. - Но он бывает только в лофте и пекарне. Квартиры просто стояли пустыми до нас.

-Я спросил об этом, - вставил Венделл. - Он сказал, ему понравилось место. Тихое, без лишней суеты. Он не хотел делить с кем-то пространство, так что купил дом полностью и немного переделал. У него есть дом в Испании, он сказал, тот выглядит достаточно просторно, но он подходит для одного.

Луна купила больше красок, чтобы разрисовывать дом Регулуса дальше. Это дало им идею.

Они провели с Грейнджерами пару дней. Те решили отправиться в Марсель дальше, поэтому подростков ожидало Рождество с Анет и Виолет.

Гарри, Луна и Гермиона шли по-вечернему тихой аллее за час до времени их отбытия, когда они налетели на _Малфоев_ , покидавших ресторан.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Гермиона среагировала первой. Метательный нож вонзился точно в руку Люциуса Малфоя. Тот взвыл от боли. Драко испуганно шарахнулся, чуть не получив другим ножом. Луна кинулась в укрытие, выхватывая шар связи из кармана. Гарри и Нарцисса Малфой выхватили палочки одновременно, кидая заклятия остолбенения.

Все произошоло быстро и размыто. Гермиона пригнулась, послав жалящее проклятье, Малфой-старший крутанулся на месте, выхватывая палочку из трости и кидая Круциатус в их сторону.

Поток воздуха откинул Гарри и Гермиону назад, выдергивая из зоны поражения. Черные клубы дыма налетела на Малфоев.

Луна схватила Гарри и Гермиону за плечи, рванув на себя и сжимая амулет Даров Смерти. Последнее, что они заметили, как Люциуса Малфоя прижимал ногой к земле молодой парень с жуткой усмешкой, напуганного Драко, прижатого за горло к стене девушкой с салатовыми волосами, спину Реджи с направленной на Нарциссу палочкой и ее неверящий голос:

 _-Регулус_?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Когда подростки приземлились в лофте Реджи, Анет уже была там и бросилась на них с объятиями.

-Слава богу!

Только сейчас осознание ситуации начало доходить до них. Луна сжимала шар связи с такой силой, ее костяшки побелели. У Гермионы начали трястись руки. Гарри не мог заставить себя разжать пальцы на палочке.

Виолет закрывала пекарню и готовила какао, пока Анет помогала подростках переодеться. Все из них одели толстовки Реджи.

-Бишоп снаружи, Реджи разбирается с Малфоями, - торопливо пояснила она. - Регулус не ставил оповещение о нападении на портключи, потому что в Академии проводят дуэли. К счастью, кто-то из его стажеров приглядывал за вами.

Когда они пили какао, Реджи вернулся с Малфоями и своими людьми. Они заняли квартиру, ранее занимаемую Грейнджерами.

Подростки, Анет и Виолет тихонько прокрались к двери в гостиную. Они видели, что Люциус сидел у стены в явно закалдованных цепях и с разбитым лицом. Парень в черной водолазке с бронежилетом и военных штанах выглядел так, будто хотел его выпотрошить. Гарри содрогнулся от его взгляда. Если Реджи испускал ауру равнодушия и сдержанности, то от этого человека разило безразличием и _жаждой крови_. Бледный Драко сидел в кресле, вжавшись в себя. Нарцииса и Регулус сидели напротив друг друга. Салатововолосой девушки с ними не было.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

-Дать клятву, что не причинишь детям вреда, необычное решение, - холодно произнес Реджи. - Только это тебя и спасло, Нарцисса.

-Это был единственный выбор, - тихо ответила та. - Было очевидно, что вы собирались нас убить.

Регулус не возразил на это. Он бросил на Малфоев-мужчин быстрый взгляд.

-Очевидно, вы встретили своего хозяина. Он был не в духе?

Нарцисса выдохнула.

-Ты можешь представить, - пробормотала она. - Он не рад, что Гарри Поттера не могут найти даже его самые верные сторонники. Неудивительно, почему.

-Мальчику уже досталось?

Нарцисса посмотрела на сына с виной. Драко опустил взгляд. Люциус сглотнул.

-Мы забрали его из Хогвартса раньше и приехали в Париж, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Темный Лорд думает, мы ищем Поттера.

-У судьбы дерьмовое чувство юмора, не так ли? - фыркнул Реджи.

-Я не ожидала встретить тебя, Регулус. Все думают, ты погиб. Убит нашим Лордом за неподчинение или что-то подобное. - Она покачала головой. - Там было много теорий.

-И что ты собиралась делать дальше?

Нарцисса вздохнула.

-Я не знаю. Он не возволит Драко перевестись, даже в Дурмстранг. В Хогвартсе он его хотя бы не может достать.

-Но не вас.

Драко со страхом посмотрел на мать. Он выглядел подавленнее и измотаннее, чем Гарри мог вспомнить. Нарцисса посмотрела на Реджи.

-Что ты будешь теперь делать? Ты явно не на стороне Темного Лорда больше.

-Я больше не беру сторон, Цисси. Но я могу дать выбор. Либо мы сотрем все ваши воспоминания об этой встрече, создадим новые и отправим вас обратно. Либо вы исчезнете.

Нарцисса сжала край своей блузки. Люциус поднял голову.

-Он будет искать нас. Как нам сделать это?

-Это зависит от того, насколько далеко вы пойдете ради защиты сына.

В серых глазах Нарциссы Малфой зажегся огонек решимости.

-Ты знаешь, на что мы готовы ради семьи, _кузен_. Это, почему Арктурус выкинул подобное, верно?

Реджи усмехнулся.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Регулус, Бишоп и Влад запечатали квартиру с Малфоями. Они не могли выйти из здания, получать или отправлять почту, трангрессировать и были буквально замурованы в доме. После Влад остался на карауле где-то по соседству. Реджи и Бишоп метнулись в Париж. Они проверили, все ли привела в порядок Хлоя и всем ли маглам подтерла память, оповестили о случившемся Грейджеров и сами отправили их в Марсель, уверив, что дети в безопасности. Потом они начали заметать следы Малфоев.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Реджи вернулся уже за полночь с Владом. Они кинули мокрые от снега куртки на пол. Влад пошел, чтобы сделать им перекус. Подростки сгрудились на диване, ожидая пока Регулус сядет на подоконник.

-Нарцисса Малфой твоя кузина?- выболтал Гарри, не в силах терпеть.

-Ага. Хотя все старые семьи родственники так или иначе. Они женились между собой, помнишь? - Гарри понимающе кивнул. - Темный Лорд будет их искать, но найдет лишь доказательства, что они бежали.

-Я удивлена, что они согласились, - заметила Гермиона. - Малфой всегда был занозой в одном месте.

-Я ведь говорил, как Темный Лорд управлял сторонниками. Помниться, когда Лили и Джеймс его послали, он устроил еще какую истерику, хотя причин не говорил, конечно же. Он терпеть не может, когда все не по его желанию и отыгрывается на приближенных. Даже молодых.

-Так Драко?..

-Попал под раздачу. Не сильно, к счастью. Малфои больше не будут проблемой. Через полторы недели их здесь не будет. Игнорируйте их до тех пор.

Реджи одобритено посмотрел на Гермиону.

-Великолепные броски, тигренок. У тебя начали прорезаться зубы.

Та засветилась.  
______________________________________________________________________

Влад перекусил сэндвичами и ушел, перекинувшись с Реджи парой фраз. Он не был кем-то, с кем они бы поладили. Он не будет сомневаться в их убийстве, если до такого дойдет, это очевидно. Они остались у Регулуса.

Гермиона и Реджи полночи обсуждали ее ощущения от произошедшего. Как она бросила нож в _живого человека_ , как была потрясена, но не сожалела.

У Гарри был легкий мондраж, но он был успокоился. Он знал, что это неизбежно. Но теперь он знал, что его _защитят_.

Луна была самой спокойной в отношении случившегося. Они с Реждой говорили фразами ни о чем. О олене, птицах против солнца и китах. _Они обсудили все, что ей требовалось._  
________________________________________________________________________________

Игнорировать существование Малфоев оказалось на удивление легко. Гарри, Гермиона и Луна занялись подарком. Они решели расписать стену пекарни видом Бордо с высоты птичьего полета. Луна рисовала, остальные помогали с красками, замерами и фотографиями будущего шедевра. Анет и Виолет были в восторге от идеи.

Нарцисса и ее муж остаются в квартире. Драко очень неуверенно маячит у лестницы в пекарню. Анет угощает его чаем и вафлями. Подросткам все равно. Если что, Виолет разберется.

Реджи забегает через день. Гарри замечает взгляды Драко на него и учувствует укол ревности. Он не имел право так смотреть. _Реджи никому не принадлежит._

С Драко теперь легче говорить. Он тоже увидел темную сторону мира. Он _извиняется_.

-Я правда хотел подружиться. Не знал, как.

Гарри думает, не встреть Рона до него, то они с Драко были бы друзьями. Драко проводит время с ними. Он признается, что хочет стать целителем, у его мамы есть лицензия целителя.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Рождество проходит спокойно. Реджи и правда работает, он извиняется перед Луной, ведь они семья, но она не одна, так он может не переживать.

Они получают много подарков. Шахматы, книги по самозащите и дуэлям, сладости, еще ножи, волшебные бинокли. Реджи дарит Гарри фолиант для начинающих археологов. _Он узнает все прежде, чем ты сам._

Они вновь ходят в тренажерный зал. Жоззе корректирует некоторые движения Гермионы для ее собственного стиля.

Они завершают Патронусы под руководством Виолет. Она учит использовать их для передачи сообщений.

Они завершают подарок. Роспись великолепна. Чета Гроссо крепко их обнимает. Реджи и Бишоп хлопают. Это греет душу.

Реджи обновляет их портключи, добавляет оповещание. Оно срабатывает при использовании определенного заклинания. Он учит их заклятию, выпускающему из палочки призрачных бабочек разного цвета. _Оповещание срабатывает на черных._

Вскоре Малфои отправляются в Швецию. Реджи поработал над своими чарами. Драко и Гарри могут писать друг другу. Гермиону блондин теперь побаивается. С Луной они неплохо ладят, они оба любят животных.

Реджи приносит газеты из Англии. Они узнают о смерти и воспоминаниях младшего Барти Крауча. _Они видели новое тату Реджи. Ни один из подростков ничего не говорит._

-Они не уверены, если это действительно Питер Петтигрю. Поэтому ничего не предпринимают об этом.

Но это он. Он жив. Гарри не уверен, что чувствует. Это не доказательство невиновности Сириуса Блэка.

В Англии неспокойно. Дементоры уже атаковали маглов. Пожиратели время от времени выходят на рейды. Несколько семей маглорожденных были убиты. Семья Криви пополнила их ряды буквально на днях. Гарри с сожалением смотрит на имя Колина в числе погибших.

 _Это не твоя вина._ Пришедший в это время Бишоп лишь фыркнул. _Ты не обязан их спасать._ Гарри знает, что это правда. Это Дамблдор играл на чувстве вины. _Взрослые здесь лишь усмехались на подобные вещи._ Они могли быть жестоки, циничны, но не лгали. Гарри лишь задается вопросом, чем занято Министерство.

Каникулы пролетают быстро. Влад отводит Гарри, Луну и Гермиону в Гринготтс для отправки в Академию.


	16. Understanding

**Те, кто учится на собственных шишках, называются нехорошим словом.**

Луна говорит, что профессора знают их имена. Им не стоит волноваться. Они не волнуются.

В Академии есть люди, изучающие владение мечом. Ладвик представляет Гарри им. Тим, один из змееустов, тоже там. Они быстро находят общий язык. Тим неторопливый, острый на язык и проницательный. Между ними завязывается _дружба_ .

Луна делиться со своими знакомыми фотографиями стены, которую расписала в пекарне. Лита Моралез, преподаватель искусства, долго с ней говорила. Они с Кароо еще дольше обсуждали возможности совмещения их предметов. Моралез посоветовала Луне создать портфолио своих работ на будущее. _Это девочка Пандоры, - смеялся Реджи в тот вечер по шару. Луна светилась как лучик солнца._

Гермиона решает тренироваться с ножами в спортзале. Ее владение ими возрасло многократно, как только Реджи взялся ее натаскивать на каникулах. _Использование их в реальном бою открывает настоящие возможности._ Она там не одна. Четырехкурсник и два пятикурсника из тупиков объединяют свои тренировки с ее. Ладвик делает для них специальные мишени и чучел. 

Ван подходит к Гермионе с разговором о боггартах и василиске, чтобы убедиться, что она в порядке. _Вот, что должны делать настоящие учителя._ Миона говорит, что разговаривает об этом со своим дядей и дядей Луны. _Они понимают. Реджи знает, как жить дальше после подобного._ В душе Гермиона хочет знать, через что прошел сам Регулус. Она знает, от какого заклинания его ожоги, но не знает, от кого его шрамы.

В Академии три команды по квиддичу. Подростки не смотрели их игры до этого, но решают посмотреть в этот раз. Тупики против песцов. Луна носит шляпу с головой тупика, которая издает звуки настоящей птицы. Ее сокурсники просят такие же. Гарри улыбается, обнимая ее за плечи. Он безмерно рад за нее. Он знает, что у нее не было друзей в Хогвартсе, ее вещи воровали, а над ней самой часто подшучивала. В его душе поднимается волна бешенства от этой мысли. Он презирает студентов бывшей школы за их отношение к нему, но он _ненавидит_ их за отношение к его маленькой подруге. Его названой сестренке. Луна обнимает его при таких мыслях. 

В конце января они узнают, что Дурмстранг и Лепреконус, магическая школа Ирландии, решили провести общие тренировки по квиддичу. Обе школы его обожают. Квиддичные игроки Дурмстранга должны были приехать в Лепреконус со своим директором. 

_Игорь Каркаров._ Пожиратель Смерти, сдавший своих товарищей. Хитрый, лживый и изворотливый, таким его описал Реджи. 

У Гарри сжимаются руки в кулаки от этой новости. Хмурая Болдер цедит, что в _Академии_ ему делать нечего. Очевидно, Каркарова многие не любят. Может, Академия и носит такое название, но лишь потому, что предки нынешнего директора были и ирландцами, и исландцами. Ладвик поделился, что Каркаров до жути боится любого из Каллаханов, так что в Исландию и шагу не ступит.

У Луны наступает день рождение. Ее поздравлют все, кто только может. _Реджи дарит ей детеныша зуву и разрешение на него._ Гермиона разраждается хохотом при виде лиц профессоров. Луна и Кароо вне себя от счастья. Профессор по магическим существам помогает девочке с вольером на территории других существ. Зуву понадобится место, когда он вырастет. Сияющая Луна называет его Фейерверк. Сотрудники и студенты привыкают к нему быстрее, чем Гарри думал. Очевидно, они уже устали удивляться выходкам троицы.

Гарри наслаждается книгой, подаренной Регулусом. Он замечает взгляды Кельта Волкова, преподавателя археологии, и размышляет о его предмете. Время от времени Гарри переписывается с Драко. У того дела лучше, чем были в Хогвартсе. Он всерьез занялся изучением исцеления под руководством матери. Букля прыгает от счастья, когда он привязывает письма к ее лапе. Она соскучилась по работе.

Дни текут размеренно и мирно. Когда к директору Академии прилетает Патронус из Министерства. У него есть зачарованное зеркало в кабинете, показывающее события специальным заклятием, где находился колдующий. Профессора бегут к нему, с Гарри, Луной и Гермионой в буксировке. Они не видят все, но они видят достаточно.

_Меня тревожит, что он приведет хвост._

Сириус Блэк в Ирландии. Там же Каркаров.

_Регулус и его коллеги сцепились с Пожирателями Смерти._


	17. Death Eaters

**Детская забава, но когда играешь в карты со смертью, становится не до смеха.**

Реджи испытывал странное чувство раздражения. Он уже давно забыл его. Он знал, что Каркаров в Ирландии. Что он чувствует нарастающую силу Темного Лорда. Но не знал, работал ли Игорь с Пожирателями. Едва ли. Он предатель. Но Волан-де-Морт мог использовать его. 

Не надо было находится в стране, чтобы почувствовать. Воздух тяжелел. Что-то надвигалось.

На брифинге всех отделов Влад не сводил глаз с Регулуса. Тот поглаживал бумаги кончиками пальцев, обдумывая ситуацию. Он пошел к своему боссу, Басту Мориарти. _Расскажи мне о странных именах._ Баст был маглом, знал о магии и имел хватку, заставляющую магов дрожать. Он умел читать между строк. Регулус говорит о возможных террористах в Ирландии, в пределах Слайго. _Они являются массовыми убийцами, как минимум._ Это юрисдикция Бишопа, но Регулус хочет вести. Баст смотрит черными глазами. _Расскажешь по возвращении._ Регулус думает, что мог бы рассказать ему все.

Регулус, Бишоп, Влад, Хлоя и Конрад маги. Леонид и Дункан маглы. Они знают, что делают. Они все отправляются в Слайго.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Они провели там четыре дня. Воздух был тяжелым и соленым. Снега на улицах не было, но было скользко. К полудню пятого дня небо заволокло тучами. 

Они начали сборы. Черные водолазки, военные штаны, берцы. Бронежилеты с надписью _Европол_. Платки, закрывающие половину лица. Ножи и пистолеты.

У маглов винтовки. У магов по две палочки.

 _Их работа защищать людей. Помогать национальным службам. Помогать в расследованиях и проводить их самим._

_Они видят грязь каждый день. Их работа избавляться от нее._  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Неизвестно, кто начал первым. Это было недалеко от Лепреконуса, на воде, ведь Дурмстранг всегда плавал по воде. Может, Сириус подошел слишком близко. Может, Каркаров что-то заметил. Может, Пожиратели сорвались при виде предателя. _Это вероятнее всего._

Ученики Дурмстранга и несколько из Лепреконуса, маглы неподалеку, идущие по своим делам. 

Антонин Долохов. Белластриса и Родольфус Лейстрейндж. Алекто Кэрроу. Пять Пожирателей, чьи имена Регулус не помнил. Видимо, они были посланы в разные места, но собрались из-за Игоря. Дементоры приближались сверху.

Воздух заискрил от темной магии. Когда ударила молния, они все сорвались со своих мест.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Никаких поблажек._

Реджи приземлился перед учениками Каркарова в момент, когда в них летел Круциатус, отбивая его и магией швырнув детей назад. Он не оглядывался, когда рванул на Родольфуса и бросая замораживающее заклятье.

Хлоя магией дернула учеников на метры в сторону, прыгая через них и кидая проклятья в Кэрроу. _Свалили. Здесь не место щенкам._

Леонид и Дункан уже неслись с полицией за ними. Они уводили испуганных маглов подальше, кинув дымовые гранаты, чтобы закрыть обзор сражения. Дым, огонь от заклятий и несколько взрывов. Они легко спишут это на _терроризм_.

Бишоп схлестнулся с Долоховым. Влад налетел на Беллу.

Ученики бежали к школе, уворачиваясь от редких заклятий. Не глядя, Хлоя кинула за ними щитовые чары. Каркаров уже получил от кого-то проклятье, свалившись на землю. Сириус вынырнул из каких-то кустов, сцепившись с двумя Пожирателями. Третий кинулся на Регулуса. Еще двое проклинали всех подряд.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Регулус никогда не учился Патронусу. _Он знал, как иметь с ними дело._ Бишоп даже не пытался в свое время это изучать. _Дементоры не ровня ему в любом случае._ Влад не был в состоянии вызвать Патронус. _Он хуже Дементоров._

До того, как налететь на кузину Реджи, Влад дымом пролетел мимо Дементоров. Черная тень только сформировала когти, а существа уже уносились прочь. _Они чуяли угрозу их существованию._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Регулус не смотрел, как безымянный сторонник Темного Лорда упал от снайперского выстрела Конрада.

 _Круцио. Авада Кедавра. Сектумсемпра. Конфринго._ Ни о какой сдаче не было и речи. _До смерти._

Бишоп получил проклятием в плечо. В воздух полетели ножи. Бишоп рванул в сторону Реджи. Тот сделал сальто, перепрыгивая его и отправляя _Сектумсемпру_ в Долохова. Бишоп отправил _Аваду_ в Алекто. Та упала замертво. Антонин успел частично увернуться. Хлоя прыгнула на Родольфуса, вонзая нож ему в плечо и отскакивая от ответного удара.

Влад ударил Беллатрису черными когтями по лицу. Та кинула в него _Экспульсо_ , воя от боли.

Конрад умудрился подстрелить Пожирателя, нападавшего на Сириуса, в ногу. Сириус смог оглушить того, ныряя в сторону от второго темного мага, но получая заклятием в бок. Хлоя и Влад прыгают в разные стороны, меняя противников. Один Пожиратель мгновенно получает сквозную рану в живот.

Несколько _Конфринго_ ударяют одновременно. Их всех бросает в стороны.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Раздались хлопки. Авроры неслись к ним со стороны Лепреконуса, потому что _Каркаров поставил антитрангрессирующие чары_ на местность у корабля.

Регулус задней мыслью вспомнил, что ирландское и исландское Министерства Магии связаны. Половина в одной стране, половина в другой. Краем глаза он заметил, как _Зефир Каллахан_ кидает заклятье в Антонина, попадая со стольких метров.

 _Авада, Силенцио, Круцио._ Столбы воды ударяют в землю. Дым все застилает. Заклятия летят во всех подряд.

Пожиратели пытаются превратиться в дым. Регулус делает тоже и несется за Беллой. Они пробивают нос корабля Дурмстранга, несясь над водой. Краем глаза он замечает, как противника кровоточящего Сириуса вырубает _Байон Каллахан_.

Влад вырывает Родольфуса из дыма прямо в воздухе и швыряет в землю, падая сверху. Бишоп кидается за Беллой и Реджи в дыму. Те сталкиваются, но в нормальное состояние не возвращаются. Хлоя показывает Леониду и Дункану знак креста сквозь дым. Влад рычит и дергается с тела Лейстренджа, но Конрад всажывает пулю в землю около него. Цепеш и Хлоя показывают средний палец в сторону его укрытия, но остаются на месте. В вохдухе над водой раздается вой.

Бишоп и Белла сваливаются в воду. Регулус приземляется на поверхность воды. Ему видно, как Бишоп без церемоний сворачивает Белле шею.

_Они избавились от самых проблемных. Им есть кого допросить. Работа сделана._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Коллеги из полиция оградили место происшествия высокими щитами. Леонид передавал им сведения о их миссии. _Подозрение на терроризм. Подтвержденные преступники из Англии._ Дункан докладывал о случившемся их собственному начальству. Хлоя проверяла, не видел ли кто что-то лишнее.

Кэрроу, Лейстренджы, три неизвестных Пожирателя Смерти мертвы. Троих оставшихся отправили в Министерство, там о них позаботятся. По словам Конрада, Каркаров пытался сбежить и получит от кого-то _Авадой_ в спину. Сириус был ранен. Бишоп отрывисто дал информацию о нем Теодоре. Та сказала, что он будет у них. Ему окажут помощь, допросят о случившемся, плюс о произошедшем с Поттером, потом они решат его судьбу. И Министрество, и магловское правительство хотело ответов от Англии. _Какого черта их разыскиваемые преступники и дементоры нападают на студентов в другой стране?_ Кстати, из студентов никто не пострадал. Чего не сказать о сотрудниках Европола.

У Хлои были рассечены щека и губа. У Бишопа поврежден протез, который он подставил под удар проклятья от не пойми кого, и сломаны три ребра. Бронежилет защитил от дальнейших повреждений. У Влада сломана нога и опалено плечо. У Регулуса вывих запястья и трещины на ребрах. Про синяки и ссадины никто не говорит.

Реджи перекидывает руку Влада через свои плечи, когда к ним подходит Байон.

-Дети в безопасности в Академии, - говорит он. - Мы уже догадались, кто они, как они сказали, вероятно. - Реджи кивает. - Разумеется, мы оставим это в секрете. Но я говорил с Зефиром об этом до того, как узнал. Альбус Дамблдор уже спрашивал, учатся ли у нас Гарри Поттер или Гермиона Грейнджер. Я сказал, что мы не разглашаем информацию об учащихся кому попало. - Бишоп фыркнул. _Вот он поди обрадовался._ \- Было легко догадаться.

-Это хорошо, - кивнул Реджи. - Как ты понимаешь, им нельзя светиться.

К ним подошел Эсдрас. Бишоп прищурился и покосился на Реджи.

-Это тот парень? - Регулус кивнул.

-Значит, мне не показалось, - чуть улыбнулся глава Отдела магического правопорядка. - Тогда я и подумать не мог, что вы маги.

-Мы редко используем магию, - покачал головой Регулус. - В этот раз мы не могли использовать оружие, чтобы не попасть по свидетелям или самим себе.

-Надо было идти кому-то одному, - процедил Влад. - Не пришлось бы сдерживаться.

-Чтоб Реджи опять пришлось чистить за тобой? - хохотнул Бишоп. - _Ты еще совсем зеленый, щенок._

Они смерили друг друга порочными взглядами. Реджи повернул голову к подбежавшей Хлое.

-Все готово, Реджи. Все выглядит так, будто английские разыскиваемые преступники хотели совершить терракт на территории Слайго. У Европола были наводки и мы пришли для расследования. В ходе операции были убиты шесть преступников, трое задержаны, никто из гражданских не пострадал. Это для маглов. Никто не видел магии. Все выглядит так, будто Пожиратели Смерти колесили по стране в поисках Гарри Поттера, узнали о прибытии Каркарова и в итоге атаковали его и студентов Дурмстранга. Помогал им Каркаров или нет, неизвестно.

-Вас это устроит? - Реджи повернулся к Эсдрасу.

-Все так и было, - усмехнулся тот. - Мы все же хотим обсудить ситуацию. То, что случилось с этими детьми непростительно. Профессора готовы участвовать в их защите.

Реджи повернулся к своим.

-Нам нужно подлечиться. После отправляйтесь домой. Мы с Бишопом задержимся немного в Академии и вернемся.

-У тебя не будет проблем? - нахмурилась Хлоя. - Конечно, мы не разглашаем информацию о сотрудниках, но если кто-то знает о вашей общей фамилии, в Британии могут зашевелиться. - Она зубасто улыбнулась. - Мы может сместить решение проблем на их территорию.

Влад облизал кровоточащие губы. Бишоп заинтересованно прищурился. Конрад наклонил голову, поглаживая винтовку.

-Тогда и будем разбираться, - усмехнулся Реджи.


	18. Bayonne

**Если чего-то не знаешь — узнай... или умрешь!**

Семья Каллаханов всегда была дружной. Они были готовы убить друг за друга. Естественно, что они делились тем, что происходило в их жизнях. Кто кого встретил, какое дело у них было в Министерстве, что случалось интересного, как поживали студенты.

Байон рассказал о Лавгудах и Грейнджер. Зефир сказал, что если с ними что-то произошло в школе, то это могло быть в газетах. Они смотрели новости нескольких стран. В делах подростков не указывалась страна рождения, они были из Европы и говорили на английском, но они владели французским. Это ни о чем не говорило.

Тогда директор магической школы Хогвартс начал спрашивать у других школ о Гарри Поттере и Гермионе Грейнджер. По-тихому, не у всех, но спрашивать. Это заставило Теодору ощетиниться. У нее была прекрасная интуиция. Зефир проверил. Кто-то сказал, что таких у них нет, кто-то сказал, что такую информацию не выдают, кто-то вообще не ответил директору Хогвартса. Но Альбус Дамблдор проверял школы с хорошим образованием. Он приехал в Ирландию поговорить с Лепреконусом о Турнире Трех Волшебников. Глава школы, Дэвид Уолш, давний друг Эсдраса, рассказал об этом. Дэвид сделал вид, будто у него и Байона были переговоры по поводу Дурмстранга и квиддича, когда директор Хогварса прибыл. Так что Дэвид и Байон были вместе на встрече.

Дамблдор говорил, что в Хогвартсе будет Турнир в следующем учебном год, что Лепреконус может присоединиться. Он довольно плавно сошел к теме выдающихся учеников. Как ему жаль, что одна его ученица не так давно покинула школу. Но она хотела лучшего образования. Возможно, они знали ее имя? Гермиона Грейнджер. Возможно, она подавала заявку в их школы. У Байона даже кости заледенели от нехорошего предчувствия. 

_-Безопасность моих студентов на первом месте. Сюда относится и их личная информация. Неважно, учится у нас человек с таким именем или нет. С чего мне разглашать что-то подобное, директор Дамблдор?_

_-Скажу так. Я не встречал этого имени в документах. Но раз она была так умна и ушла. Значит, ее не устроило ваше образование? В таком случае, о каком Турнире может идти речь?_

Альбус Дамблдор был очень бледен. Байон видел усталость в его глазах. Сколько он ее искал? Директор Хогвартса покинул их с просьбой подумать о Турнире. Дэвид и Байон переглянулись. Они дадут знать другим. И будут тщательнее смотреть за окружением. Вдруг еще кто-то кого-то ищет.

Хогвартс. Англия. Они обратили взор на Британию, оставив поиски по другим странам.

Разумеется, Зефир быстро получил информацию без всякого шума. У них кровь в жилах стыла, когда они читали газеты и доклады Министерства.

 _Это почему у Гермионы Грейнджер такие глаза?_ Девочка была окаменевшей несколько месяцев из-за василиска. _Это почему Гарри Лавгуд не шел на контакт с другими сам?_ Он был Гарри Поттером, которого бросил весь магический мир Англии, его однокурсники и Альбус Дамблдор. _Это почему Луна Лавгуд ходила с шаром для связи?_ Потому что Регулус Блэк вытащил их всех из этого ада. Вытащил из Британии, сделал документы, помог с поступлением и защищал. 

Эсдрас сказал, что помнил молодого парня с уже седыми волосами из Европола. Он думал, он магл. Эсдрас шел по следу одного гнусного мага, когда натолкнулся на дело с теми детьми. Он не мог поверить, что те люди работали с таким каждый день.

Вот почему у каждого ребенка портключ. Чтобы сбежать, если Академия станет угрозой. Вот зачем шар. Дать знать, что они в опасности. 

Ладвик был в бешенстве. Он уже начал составлять систему тренировок для подростков, подходящую для _выживания_. К черту честный бой. Ван шипел проклятья, помня боггарта Гермионы и пересматривая свои занятия, чтобы там не было ничего, вызывающего для детей худшие воспоминания их жизни. Нэлле швыряет газету с новостями о дезертирстве дементоров в огонь. Он думает, чему еще будет обучать их дополнительно.

Сириус Блэк, которого видели на пути из страны. Кроносу достаточно быстро удалось собрать данные. У Сириуса Блэка когда-то был младший брат. Регулус Блэк, Пожиратель Смерти, убитый по приказу Темного Лорда. Регулус Блэк и Реджи мало похожи, но черты лица те же. _Что с ним случилось?_ Реджи явно не испытывал любви к Британии или магии вообще. По данным он из чистокровной семьи, ненавидящей все, что связано с маглами. _Он работает в Европоле._

Подростки вернулись с каникул. Ладвик сразу заметил изменение в Гермионе. С ними опять что-то случилось? На них напали? Но они были в порядке. И они знали, что профессорам все известно. Они не выглядели напряженными, так что учителя расслабились. У подростков начали появляться первые намеки на дружбу с другими. Гарри, похоже, увлекся археологией. Лита становится поклонницей творчества Луны.

Лепреконус и Дурмстранг решают провести совместное обучение квиддичу. Никто не любит Каркарова. _Сейчас особенно._

Теодора внимательно следит за его движениями. Один намек на угрозу, и он лишится головы.

Преподаватели в шоке от зуву. Илья и Луна в восторге. _Этот парень точно ее родственник, - слабо произносит Рози._

Байон думает, что ему надо поговорить с Реджи о подростках. Тот обязательно придет в конце февраля.

В Ирландии что-то происходит. Они не уверены, что именно. Каллаханы наблюдают за Слайго. Погода портится с каждым днем.

Их чуть удар не хватает, когда становится известно о нападении на студентов Дурмстранга. 

Им приходится сначала переместиться к Леприконусу, потому что идиот Каркаров установил чары вокруг корабля. Они уже издалека видят дым, взрывы и летящие проклятья. 

Студенты Дурмстранга уже добежали до безопасного места, гражданских эвакуируют.

_Представители Европола против Пожирателей Смерти._

Воздух там буквально пропитался темной магией. Маги там сражаются _на смерть_. Жестоко и беспощадно. _Война._

Байон и Зефир с аврорами кидаются на помощь людям Реджи. Дым все застилал. _Удивительно, как они вообще там сражались._ Но они видели, как Пожиратели применяли неизвестную магию, превращаясь в дым. _Как Реджи сделал тоже самое, кидаясь за кем-то вдогонку. Как они разносят переднюю часть корабля в щепки._ Как модолой парень, которого Байон видел с Реджи, _прыгает на десятки метров вверх, испуская клубы черного дыма_ , хватая черный воздух, _буквально вырывая Пожирателя из него,_ и падает вместе с ним вниз. Девушка с салатовыми волосами и розовыми прядями показывает знак креста своим, ждущим за безопасной линией. Те кивают и о чем-то говорят с полицией. 

Пуля пробивает землю, когда парень с янтарными глазами пытается рвануть к воде, волоча за собой правую ногу. Он и девушка делают неприличный жест в сторону выстрела, но остаются. На водой сталкиваются клубы дыма. Регулус, его коллега и Пожиратель падают. Буквально через пару секунд Реджи помогает встать на воду мужчине, тащившему за собой безвольное тело.

Все было это заняло немного времени, но Байону это показалочь чуть ли не вечностью. Они опасались худшего, когда узнали о случившемся.

Сотрудники Европола оказались единственными пострадавшими, кроме преступников. Они покрыли ситуацию очень быстро. Они знали, что делать.

Эсдрас забрал всех преступников, живых и мертвых, в Министерство. Кронос уже работал над связью с Англией. И Байон был прав. Он очень заинтригованно смотрел на Реджи позже, хотя друг Регулуса, Бишоп, так же очень нехорошо осклабился на него. Эсдрас вспомнил, что мага из того давнего дела нашли разорванным пополам. 

Люди Реджи сами себя залечили. _Будет странно, если наши раны просто исчезнут. Мы же из магловской организации._ Ни один из них не выглядел взволнованным этим недостатком. Они выглядели заинтересованными в перспективе создать проблемы для Англии.  
_______________________________________________________________

Реджи рассказал Байону и остальным преподавателям о своем прошлом, хотя не о том, как точно он сбежал. _Пока не стоит._ Он рассказал о дяде Гермионы и последующих событиях. Байон был впечатлен, да и не он один. Регулус Блэк не притворялся хорошим, он прямо говорил, что не является таким. Не скрывал, что марал руки еще несовершеннолетним. _Он вообще не врал. Если он не хотел говорить, то говорил об этом прямо._ Он был ничем, как Каркаров или другие Пожиратели. 

Его считали мертвым. До Британии ни ему, ни исландцам не было дела. Он оставил магический мир. Все было просто.

Байону сразу не понравилась семья Блэк. Они были противоположностью Каллаханам. Удивительно, каким человеком стал Регулус с такими родственниками.

Преподаватели наконец полностью разобрались в ситуации Гарри, Луны и Гермионы. Байон дал Реджи разрешение посещать Академию чаще положенного, чтобы он лично проверял своих подопечных.

Ладвик и Кароо успели урвать немного времени Регулуса для вопросов о зуву и боевых навыках Гермионы. Как и самого Регулуса. Все преподаватели видели части сражения. _Это было жизнью Регулуса в юности?_ Неудивительно, что он предпочел отправить подростков в одну из самых мирных стран планеты.

Каллаханы занялись делами с Англией. Они не собирались облегчать им жизнь. Не после Пожирателей и Дементоров, натравленных на детей. Не после того, как видели жестокость _настоящей войны_ , принесенной Пожирателями Смерти.


	19. Sirius

**Пришло время, чтобы перепрыгнуть во время, чтобы перепрыгнуть через время!**

Луна, Гарри и Гермиона смотрели на происходящее в зеркале, не отрывая глаз. Изображение трясло. Оно прыгало на разные ракурсы. Но они видели достаточно.

Как Пожиратели Смерти атаковали. Как Регулус и его люди вылетели из ниоткуда. Как они сцепились с Пожирателями едва ли не в рукопашную. Везде был дым, свет от заклятий, полилась кровь, маски сорваны с лиц преступников.

У подростков замирало сердце, когда кого-то ранили. Когда Регулус получил удар взрывным заклятьем, они сжали кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Они видели, как Реджи и Бишоп понеслись за женщиной с длинными взъерошенными волосами. Как они все рухнали на воду.

На этом месте связь прервалась. Очевидно, заклятие было запущено кем-то из Лепреконуса и прервано кем-то из Каллаханов.

Гарри и Гермиона с отчаянием взглянули на Луну. Глаза той были еще туманнее обычного.

-Они в порядке, - кивнула она. - Они скоро придут сюда.

Реджи и Бишоп прибыли с директором. Они в ссадинах, движутся медленней обычного, _живы._ Оба терпеливо сносят объятия подростков.  
_____________________________________________________________

Реджи рассказал директору и профессорам их историю. К этому времени Сириуса Блэка уже допросили с сывороткой правды. Предателем был Питер. Тот был анимагом и превращался в крысу. Он жил как питомец семьи Уизли все эти годы, когда Сириус спугнул его из Хогвартса. Очевидно, Сириус Блэк сбежал, когда увидел его фото с Уизли в "Пророке", те выиграли путевку куда-то.

При новости Реджи _оскаливает зубы_. Луна закрывает глаза и приваливается к его боку.

 _-Он мертвец_ , - изрекает Бишоп. - Ничего личного, парень. - Он обращается к Гарри. - Но Реджи будет тем, кто его достанет.

Гермиона смотрит на Луну со смешанными чувствами.

-Мы с папой были соседями с Уизли, - тихо говорит та. У Гарри внутри холодеет. - Он убил моего папу этим летом.

Ладвик хмурится, но не успевает спросить.

-Из-за меня, - прохрипел Гарри. - Потому что ты была со мной.

Луна тянет его за руку, заставляя привалиться к себе. Реджи обнимает обоих.

-Это не твоя вина, - качает он головой. - Петтигрю убил многих. Он боялся, что Темный Лорд его прикончит за то, что Питер его не искал эти годы, вот и решил выделиться. Он убил бы кого-нибудь другого, если бы не Ксено.

-Я не виню тебя, Гарри, - улыбнулась Луна.

Гарри никогда не перестанет ей поражаться.

-Что будет с Сириусом Блэком?-спросила Гермиона.

-Мой брат предоставит все доказательства английскому Министерству Магии. Пока он находится в больнице Ирландии, заточение в Азкабане и время в бегах подкосили его здоровье. 

-Его оправдают, - подтвердил Реджи. - Но лучше ему лечиться вне Англии. Проблема в другом. Он твой крестный, Гарри, ты можешь увидиться с ним, если хочешь. Но я не знаю, как он относится к твоему побегу из Британии. К тому же, он не захочет, чтобы я был с тобой.

-Из-за прошлого? - нахмурился Гарри.

-Мой полное имя Регулус Арктурус Блэк. Я оставил и его в прошлой жизни. Меня обычно зовут просто Реджи.

Луна не выглядела удивленной. Гермиона выглядела странно задумчивой. Гарри вытаращил глаза на мужчину.

-Вы родственники?

-Он твой брат, так? - уточнила Гермиона. - Тот, кто сбежал из дома. Из-за которого ты получил метку в 15.

Гарри сел ровно, когда Регулус кивнул.

-Он просто бросил тебя? Ради отца?

Гарри не мог в это поверить. Да, Реджи был другим в то время, но все равно. _Реджи великолепен._

-Мы перестали быть братьями очень давно, Гарри. - Реджи показал надпись на запястье. - Я убил своего младшего брата не по крови и у меня есть Бишоп.

-Я убил его кузину сегодня, - усмехнулся тот. - Беллатриса Лестрейндж.

Реджи покачал головой на его комментарий, скрывая усмешку. 

-Вот такая семейка. Поэтому тут есть проблема. Сириус обожал Дамблдора раньше. Не знаю, как сейчас. 

Гарри покачал головой.

-Я не вернусь в Британию. Не имеет значение, что он об этом думает. Он притащил за собой Пожирателей Смерти!

Байон серьезно кивнул.

-У нас есть магия, которая заглушит связь крестного и крестника на пару лет. 

-Ты можешь просто увидеться с ним. Не говори, откуда ты появился. Мы будем тебя охранять. Если ты решишь, что не хочешь иметь с ним дело, мы используем эту магию.

Гарри неуверенно кивнул. Ему нужно было подумать об этом. Регулус повернулся к Каллахану.

-Твоя семья уже позаботилась о легенде?

-Да. Английское Министерство Магии выглядет очень плохо. Подозрений, что Гарри Поттер в Ирландии особо нет. Возможно, Дамблдор в это не поверит.

Бишоп проворчал ругательство на болгарском.

-Я сделал для Гарри чары до этого. Блэк может лишь сказать, что шел на связь, но не то, если он был в верной стране.

-Вероятно, он вернется к Дамблдору, - пожал плечами Реджи. - У него есть чем заняться. У него есть хранилище в Гринготтсе, но у него нет дома. В дом Блэков он вернуться не сможет, так как я его сжег. Да и завещание Арктурус оставил.

-Сжег? - переспросил Гарри. - И Нарцисса Малфой говорила это имя тоже.

-Мой дед. Видишь ли, Сириус был старшим, поэтому наследовал состояние родителей. Но состояние семьи Блэк наследовал наследник главы дома, то есть Арктуруса. Им был я. Когда Сириус бежал, родители от него отреклись, но в семье он числился. В случае моей гибели и без нового наследника, назначенного дедом, все состояние Блэков и наших родителей уходило Сириусу. Без Сириуса или с его смертью, наследником становился Драко через Нарциссу. Но Арктурус понял, что я жив. Я узнал, что он меня ищет, и пришел к нему. Арктурус всегда добивался своего и знал, как выкрутиться из любой ситуации. Он имел достаточно влияния запечатать свое завещание так, чтобы даже Цисси не смогла в него заглянуть. Для всех, дед очистил семейный дом от вещей, оставил все состояние неизвестному и с его смертью активировалось заклятие уничтожения на доме.

Бишоп рассмеялся. 

-До чего вы похожи.

-Так что сейчас у Сириуса нет дома. Ему лучше позаботиться об этом, когда он вернеться, а не страдать ерундой, как раньше.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Гарри решился сходить к Сириусу спустя неделю с произошедшего. Сириус Блэк лежал в охраняемой палате. С его ситуацией еще разбирались. 

Гарри осторожно сел на стул у кровати спящего. Человек перед ним был очень худым, с длинными черными волосами и впалыми щеками. Гарри перевел взгляд на окно, думая о Реджи. Тот был где-то на крыше, под проливным ливнем. _Лучше, чем здесь._

-Джеймс?..

Гарри повернулся на хриплый голос. Сириус смаргивал сон, принимая сидячее положение.

-Я Гарри.

Серые глаза расширились. Мужчина дернулся, но на его руке звякнули наручники.

-Они пока разбираются с вашей ситуации, мистер Блэк - пояснил Гарри, хотя наручники были там из-за него. _Но он не соврал._

Сириус вновь посмотрел на него.

-Зови меня Сириус. Ты знаешь правду?.. Подожди, как ты здесь?..

-Я знаю. Люди, кто меня защищают устроили так, чтобы я смог прийти.

Блэк сглотнул.

-Я читал газеты, когда мог их украсть. Я всегда надеялся, что ты в безопасности. Что Альбус теья защитит. - Он покачал головой. - Я пошел в Хогвартс, надеялся, что ты на самом деле там, но...

-Разве ты не пошел за Петтигрю? - произнес Гарри. - Как после смерти мамы и папы, вместо того, чтобы рассказать правду.

Мужчина вздрогнул. Гарри понимал, что мог быть жесток. Но это правда. _Правда жестокая вещь._

-Я облажался, - прошептал Сириус. - Я был в доме тогда, но тебя уже нашел Хагрид. Я решил, что он заберет тебя к Альбусу. Я был так зол, Гарри... Если бы я знал, что произойдет...

 _Какой смысл жалеть?_ Гарри видел сожаление на его лице. Реджи не сожалел. _Он сам делал выбор._

Они немного помолчали. За окном ударила гроза. Гарри невольно вспомнил сражение с Пожирателями. Сириус видимо тоже.

-Там были Пожиратели. Они столкнулись с местными магами. И Каркаров. Я боялся, что он в сговоре с ними. Он всегда был слизеринцем, - покачал головой Сириус. - Хорошо, что тебя там...

-Это ты их привел.

Сириус пораженно дернулся. Гарри сжал зубы, поднимая на него взгляд.

-Пожиратели сели тебе на хвост, потому что знали, что между нами связь. _Они напали на людей, что спасли меня из-за тебя._

-Что?.. Подожди, те маги. Они тебя защищают? Я думал, что Пожиратели пришли за Каркаровым...

-Беллатриса тебя отследила. Ред... Бишоп и другие знали о нашей связи, они решили, что ты пойдешь к Каркарову, когда узнаешь, что он не в Дурмстранге. Что Пожиратели тоже это сделают. Они успели до того, как кто-то был ранен.

Гарри покачал головой. Он чувствовал злость. _Он так боялся, когда смотрел на сражение._ Сириус сглотнул.

-Я не знал... Они серьезно пострадали? - Гарри только вздохнул. - Джей... Гарри, я лишь хотел найти тебя. Убедиться, что ты в безопасности. Я должен был тебя защищать все это время...

-Ты надеялся на Дамблдора, да? - невесело рассмеялся Гарри. - Я терпел издевательства от родственников 10 лет. На меня все пялились в Хогвартсе, будто я диковеный зверь. А потом все бросили, называя новым Темным Лордом. Дамблдор постоянно кидал меня на смерть. Мне всю мою жизнь врали. Я всегда хотел просто иметь семью. Хоть кого-то, кому я не безразличен. Теперь я нашел таких людей. Ты же понимаешь, так? _Ты бросил родного брата ради моего отца._

Глаза Сириуса расширились.

-Откуда ты знаешь о...

-Это не секрет. Ты сбежал в новую жизнь, а Регулус получил Черную метку и смерть в придачу. - Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза. - Что ты ожидал, если найдешь меня?

Сириус растерялся от вопроса.

-Ты всегда доверял Дамлдору. Что ты ожидал? Что я брошусь тебе на шею от радости, что мы семья? Что все брошу и побегу отдавать жизнь за тех, кого даже не знаю? Все просто спрятались за моей спиной и ожидали спасения. _Включая Дамблдора._ А человек, которому до меня не должно быть дело, сцепился с Пожирателями Смерти лишь бы _мне не пришлось_.

Сириус открыл рот, силясь ответить, но ответа не было. Он не знал. Гарри встал.

-Ты даже не можешь отличить меня от своего мертвого друга. Я попрошу наложить чары, глушащие нашу связь. Я наконец освободился, нашел друзей, _семью_. Я не позволю тебе это разрушить. 

Гарри вылетел из палаты, не обращая внимания, как Блэк кричал его имя ему вслед. Бишоп, ждущий снаружи, с легкостью его нагнал. Они быстрым шагом направились к выходу. На улице они сели в джип Бишопа и отправились в путь. Бишоп сказал, что иногда стоит использовать и магловские методы путешествий.

Гарри обернулся на заднее окно автомобиля. Он посмотрел на здание напротив больницы. Даже с такого расстояния он заметил два силуэта на крыше.

Он помнил оскал Бишопа, обраненные им или даже Владом фразы, тату на запястье Реджи, его равнодушие, туманные замечания Луны, новый подход Гермионы к жизни.

_Сириус Блэк ничто как Реджи._

_Брат Сириуса Блэка, родной брат, давно мертв._

У Реджи есть Бишоп. Бишоп больше, чем брат. Он больше, чем соулмейт.

_Реджи убил своего единственного брата в этом ноябре._

Гарри садится ровно и закрывает глаза.

_Луна и Реджи его семья._


	20. Albus & Sirius

**Этот ужасный крик — всего лишь верхушка айсберга его порочности.**

Альбус со вздохом признал, что становился слишком стар. У него опускались руки. Он не мог найти Гарри или Гермиону. Слова директоров Лепреконуса и Ирландской Академии Магии все еще звучали в его ушах. Они были правы. Он подвел студентов. Он подвел Хогвартс.

Гоблины не были склонны им помогать, но сказали, что при некоторых ритуалах можно было найти крестражи с помощью одного из них. Они не сказали о самих ритуалах. Альбусу приходилось искать информацию самому, но пока это было безуспешно. Филиус помогал как мог. Северус доложил, что Том приказал своим сторонникам путешествовать, ища Гарри Поттера.

Малфои исчезли. За считанные дни продали собственность и вывели все активы из страны. И исчезли. Они бросили Темного Лорда. Северус был рад. Он знал, что они забрали Драко раньше, чтобы провести время в Париже семьей, но мальчик попал под раздачу припадка бешенства Волан-де-Морта. Нарцисса собирала их вещи дрожащими руками. Альбус действительно надеялся, что они хорошо спрятались.

В феврале их ждал новый удар. Пожиратели Смерти напали на студентов Дурмстранга в Ирландии. Каркаров привез студентов для практики в квиддич. Сириус Блэк нашел его. Пожиратели, искавшие Гарри в тех местах, нашли их обоих. К счастью, они засветились. Очевидно, маглы могли следить за улицами с помощью каких-то устройств. Те устройства опознали преступников из Англии. _Удивительные изобретения._ Были предупреждены власти, разбирающиеся с такими делами. Маги из полицейского управления и авроры успели прежде, чем кто-то пострадал. Они убили шестерых из девяти Пожирателей и схватили остальных и разобрались с Дементорами. Сириуса Блэка они тоже поймали.

И теперь ирландское правительство жарило английское. _Куда вы смотрели?_ Разыскиваемые преступники и Дементоры!

Сириус оказался невиновен. Предателем был Питер. У Альбуса от новостей кружилась голова. Он подозревал, но не надеялся. _Он подвел еще и Сириуса._

Сириус вернулся в Англию в марте, получил все нужные документы и компенсацию за 12 лет в Азкабане, еще и без суда. Альбус попытался поговорить с ним и получил ругань в ответ. _Он заслужил._ Сириус сказал, что уходит. У него не причин оставаться в Англии. Альбус пытался его остановить, конечно. Ведь он мог попытаться найти Гарри через связь крестного с крестником. Сириус горько рассмеялся ему в лицо. Из-за связи он притащил 9 Пожирателей к невинным детям. Гарри сказал ему это в глаза. Его защитники сделали так, чтобы он смог попасть в палату Сириуса в Ирландии. Гарри послал его к черту. _Он нашел себе семью. А ты чем был занят, Альбус?_

Сириус даже не хотел видеть Ремуса. _Я думал, что предатель ты. Ты думал, что я убил лучшего друга. Мы в расчете._ На Ремуса было больно смотреть. _Но это правда._

Сириус вычистил свое хранилище в Гринготтсе, забрал свой мотоцикл у кающегося Хагрида и уехал, наложив на себя чары, предотвращающие обнаружение.

Альбус был опустошен. Гарри был счастлив. Его защищали. А Том в ярости, очевидно. Пожиратели напали на маглорожденные семьи пять раз со смерти товарищей. Сторонники Темного Лорда, задержанные в Ирландии, были допрошены там же и казнены за все свои грехи. Очевидно, преступлений на них было больше, чем потрудились доказать в Англии.

 _Что теперь?_ Альбус закрыл глаза, вспоминая глаза Сириуса, полные гнева и боли от предательства.  
________________________________________

Сириус гнал свой мотоцикл по дороге, едва сдерживая слезы. Он не знал, куда ехал.

Он так облажался. Он не должен был позволять гневу застелить ему глаза все те годы назад. Он должен был выполнить свой долг крестного отца. Должен был защищать Гарри.

Он доверял Альбусу, всегда доверял. Старый маг был олицетворением света и добра. Сириус бросил семью ради света. Ради Поттеров. Он ненавидел своих родителей. Жалел, что они не были похожи на родителей Джеймса. Он считал свое дество несчастным, но он был счастлив по сравнению с Гарри. Сириуса могли оскорблять и залепить пощечину, когда он сам доводил мать. Они постоянно кричали друг на друга. Но его не били, не морили голодом днями, не держали в чулане под лестницей годами.

Он посетил могилу Джеймса и Лили. Он подвел их самих и их сына. С него взяли магические клятвы о молчании о содержимом разговора с Гарри. Чтобы того не нашли. Те маги, что сразили Пожирателей, знали где он. До разговора с Гарри он бы попытался найти их. Отследить по новостям, свидетелям, даже если бы знал, что они об этом позаботились. _Я наконец освободился, нашел друзей, семью. Я не позволю тебе это разрушить._ Сириус не часть этой семьи. У него нет права искать Гарри. _Он даже не заслужил знать, что тот в безопасности._

Он посетил могилы Блэков. Могилы Регулуса и Арктуруса были рядом. Они всегда были близки. Регулус был копией деда.

Сириус слышал о сгоревшем доме. Он нашел в своем хранилище свои старые вещи из того дома, фотографии, раньше прикрепленные к стене его комнаты. И записку с почерком деда.

_Мне все равно, что ты будешь с этим делать. Это все, что осталось после твоего выбора._

Арктурус оставил все состояние неизвестному. Как будто поставил точку. _Со смертью Регулуса истинным Блэкам пришел конец._

_Ты же понимаешь, так? Ты бросил родного брата ради моего отца._

Сириус бросил Регулуса тоже. Ради Джеймса, _настоящего брата_. Как он это решил?

Регулус любил читать. _Ему нужно было в Когтевран._ Регулус был тихим. _Он всегда слушал их вопли._ Регулус незаметно приносил ему поесть. _Потому что Сириус не хотел сидеть за одним столом с семьей._

Маленькими они всегда были вместе. Ведь Сириус был _старшим братом_.

Сириус не помнил, когда в последний раз они ели вместе. Когда обнимались. Когда говорили друг с другом. _Он проводил время с Джеймсом. Регулус стал проводить время с Барти._

_Ты сбежал в новую жизнь, а Регулус получил Черную метку и смерть в придачу._

Сириус знал, что его брат стал Пожирателем Смерти. Он не знал когда. Они еще не знали о метках. Не знали, как отличить приближенных Темного Лорда. _Регулус умер до окончания Хогвартса._ Ему было 17 тогда. Сириус сбежал, когда ему было 15. _Тогда же?_ Регулус стал Пожирателем Смерти, когда Сириус сбежал к Поттерам. Наследник Ориона и Вальбурги Блэк сбежал на сторону света. _У них остался лишь один сын._

Сириус чувствовал тошноту. Это его вина.

Он не думал о Регулусе. О родном брате. Когда Регулус исчез, был лишь один вариант. _Он мертв._ Других вариантов не было. Сириус не был уверен, что он чувствовал тогда. Но он уверен, что не чувствовал то отчаяние и гнев как тогда, когда погиб Джеймс. _Потому что Регулус не его истинный брат?_

Когда они начали полномасштабную войну, они допрашивали Пожирателей с сывороткой. Те рассказали о работе Регулуса. _Регулус никогда к нему не подходил._ Бледная Лили рассказала, как Темный Лорд пытался их завербовать. _Это была работа Регулуса._ Многих ранее удивляло, как на Сириуса не нападали ожестеченнее из-за его отказа от семьи. Не пытались напасть на Лили и Джеймса и использовать как наживку. _Потому что Регулус должен был их завербовать._ Это прекратилось потом. На них нападали со всей жестокостью. _Потому что Регулус умер._

Сириус не мог этому поверить. Одержимый Волан-де-Мортом Регулус Блэк _ослушался?_ Это было единственным объяснением, почему его убили. Почему он ничего не рассказал? _А ты бы послушал?_

Они перестали быть братьями уже давно. Еще до того, как Сириус решил, что Поттеры его новая семья.

Первым, кого подвел Сириус Блэк, оказался его младший брат. Вторым и третьей - Джеймс и Лили. Четвертым - Гарри.

Под плитой на кладбище даже не было тела. Они не нашли его. _Он даже похоронить его нормально не смог._

Теперь он ехал по пустынной дороге, куда глаза глядят. Он мечтал об этом когда-то. Что война закончится и он отправиться колесить по миру.

_Куда ему ехать?_

Он помнил, как в детстве смотрел старую книгу о разных странах в семейной библиотеке. Как Регулус подвернул себя под его руку. Сириус читал ему вслух и рассказывал, как хочет поскорее вырасти и отправиться в путь. Осмотреть все страны, каждый город.

_-Но куда ты будешь возвращаться, Сири?_

_-Глупый, я не буду никуда возвращаться. В этом и смысл!_

_Маленький брат нахмурил бровки._

_-Но где ты будешь хранить сувениры и фотографии? Что-нибудь интересное? Если понесешь с собой, с ними может что-то случится._

_Сириус тоже нахмурился. Он не думал об этом._

_-А ты? Где бы ты сделал такое место, Реджи?_

_-Где-нибудь в тихом и неторопливом месте. Чтобы там было красиво. И приятно пахло. Выпечкой!_

_-Выпечкой? Тут написано, что лучшая выпечка во Франции. И там красиво. Видишь?_

_Сириус показал ему картинку. Глаза его младшего брата засветились._

_-Так красиво!_

_-Написано, что это город Бордо. Я обязательно отвезу тебя туда однажды. Слово старшего брата!_

Он не сдержал свое слово. Как и многие другие.

Сириус сморгнул слезы. Ему где-то надо было начинать. Город, в котором его брат хотел особое место. _Бордо._


	21. Decision

**Я не сумасшедший, просто моя реальность отличается от твоей.**

Из-за смерти Каркарова Дурмстрангу нужен новый директор. Они нашли его очень быстро. Кляйн сказал, это потому что Каркарова не любили. Многие родители забрали детей из школы, когда он стал директором. У Дурмстранга дурная репутация из-за пары дурных людей. Гарри очень хорошо это понимает. Новый директор друг Байона, Димитрий Тюдор. Очень сильный маг с развитым чувством справедливости. Тим говорит, Дурмстрангу повезло. Тюдор восстановит их доброе имя за пару-тройку лет.

Димитрий и Байон решили, что приехавшие в Лепреконус студенты до каникул останутся в Академии. В самой ирландской школе проверяли ближайшие территории и накладывали новые чары. Кораблю Дурмстранга требовался ремонт. В него попало много заклятий, а нос был разворочен Реджи и Беллой. Магия с трудом восстанавливала то место. Преподавателей очень заинтересовала способность Пожирателей превращаться в дым, хотя они могли сказать, что это _очень_ темная магия. Реджи не горел желанием делиться знаниями. _Там крайне неприятный момент._ Они оставили это пока.

Дурмстрангцы были потрясены случившемся, разумеется. Первое заклятие, полетевшее в них, было _Круциатусом_. Если бы Реджи не прикрыл их, кто знает, что бы с ними было. Они много об этом говорили. _Какие те маги были крутые. Как они расправились с теми темными колдунами. Как быстро все уладили с маглами и Министерством._ Гарри чувствовал, как его губы дергаются в улыбке, когда он это слышал. _Они и половины не знают._

Хотя у них нелучшая репутация, они не ярые сторонники темных искусств. Конечно, есть такие любители, но они в меньшенстве. Такие есть везде. Многие были нейтральны. Но были те, кто их яро ненавидел.

Гарри решает воздержаться от квиддича, пока они в Академии. Среди них отличные игроки. Особенно Виктор Крам, похожий на хищную птицу, кто имел мрачноватый вид. Ходят слухи, что Сборная Болгарии хочет его завербовать в качестве ловца. Гарри не хочет, чтобы его заметили. 

Но Виктор замечает Гермиону. _Она ему нравится._ Сама Гермиона косится на него, пока тренируется. Крам приходит в библиотеку. Они начинают говорить. Гермиона учит его английскому, так как его несколько плох. Команды Академии упоминают, как Гарри хорошо играет. Учитель Луто, преподаватель полетов, заставляет их бежать на 30 кругов больше вокруг стадиона, чем положено на тренировке. Гарри прячется от студентов Дурмстранга, желающих посмотреть на его полеты. Луна здорово помогает. Ей нравится смущать людей, а ученики Академии начали привыкать к этому.

Виктора она ставит в тупик, это ясно. Гермиона хихикает над ним. _Слыша ее смех, Виктор краснеет._

Очевидно, студенты из Дурмстранга показали свои воспоминания битвы. Хотя люди из Европола в масках, Регулуса выделяет цвет волос и глаз. _Разве это не Реджи?_ Даже Луне не отбиться от вопросов. Ладвик запрещает дурмстрангцам посещать тренажерный зал, где Гарри, Луна и Гермиона скрываются. Фейерверк и Живоглот вступают в дело, гоняя слишком назойливых по школе. 

_Виктор сияет._ Он хочет знать все. _Кто такой Реджи, где он работает, где он учился, кто он им, кто люди с ним._ Гермиона и Реджи говорят по шару несколько часов. Тогда Гермиона берет с Виктора клятву о молчании. И рассказывает. 

Виктор шокирован. _Вот почему у Мионы такой взрослый взгляд и знания._ И восторжен. _Реджи великолепен._ Гарри чувствует одобрение. Крам удивляется, как Регулус может так драться, не закончив обучение, сколько он знает, как он живет в магловском мире с такой магической силой. _У скорпиона фанат,- замечает Луна. Гарри смеется. - Мы все такие._ Виктор ненавидит темные искусства, так как темный маг убил много его родственников. Его поражает, как Регулус вырвался из лап Темного Лорда, когда все остальные даже не пытались.

У Гермионы и Виктора явно связь. _Реджи видел это._ Виктор хочет быть ближе к ним. Гарри бы хотел поиграть с ним в квиддич. Луне он нравится, потому что он _пушистый_. Никто из них не понял этот момент. _Реджи понравится, когда он увидит._ Гарри решил позже спросить Реджи. Тот дал разрешение Виктору остаться с ними на каникулы. _Я дам знать Димитрию Тюдору. Бишоп его вроде знает._

В конце марта их забирает Бишоп. _Реджи в Калькутте. Даже не спрашивайте._ Из Гринготтса их домой трангрессирует Влад, так как у Бишопа дело к гоблинам.

Они едва открыли чемоданы, когда воздух внизу буквально взвизгнул магией. Они бросились в пекарню, закрытую на перерыв из-за их приезда.

Витрина пекарни разбита. А Влад, исходящий черным туманом, держит за горло _Сириуса Блэка_ , прижатого к стене.

_-Что ты, блядь, здесь делаешь?_

Голос Влада почти не человеческий. Туман на его руках напоминает когти. По шее Блэка струится кровь, он пытается вздохнуть. Анет закрыла подоспевших подростков собой, пока Виолет отправляла Патронус Бишопу. Влад замахнулся, но вовремя раздался хлопок.

_-Поймал что-то, щеночек?_

Влад повернул голову к появившемуся Бишопу. Тот странно спокоен. Обычно от него исходит жестокое веселье. Но сейчас он расчетлив. _Это пугает._

-Опаздываешь, старик. Кто успел.

Бишоп улыбается. 

-Не будь их, была бы _кровь_.

Влад отпускает Сириуса. Тот сваливается на пол, кашляя. 

-Надо проверить, кого он теперь приволок на хвосте, - сужает глаза Анет. Она становилась довольно цинична, когда угрожали ее близким.

Бишоп и Влад цыкают и говорят одновременно.

_-Засветись он в другом месте, не пришлось бы возиться._

Гарри делает шаг вперед, оглядывая Блэка, зажимающего рану на шее.

-Но директор ведь поставил чары. Как он нашел меня?

-Я не искал, - произносит Сириус. - Я не имею больше на это права.

-Тогда почему ты здесь? - выпытывает Виолет, сжимая палочку.

Сириус сживает зубы. Его лицо выражает вину и грусть.

-Мой младший брат. - Все будто каменеют. _Он не может знать._ \- Я обещал свозить его сюда, когда мы были маленькими. Тихое место, пахнущее выпечкой. Он хотел найти здесь особое место для себя. Я не сдержал обещание.

Глаза Влада почти черные. Он смотрит с презрением. _Очевидно._ Он проходит мимо вздрогнувшего Блэка и уходит на проверку. Бишоп фыркает и одним движением восстанавлявает витрину. В его глазах пляшет странная злая насмешка.  
________________________________________________________

Реджи потер виски, опираясь на барную стойку в лофте. Бишоп налил ему кофе. 

-Что нашел Влад?

-Он без хвоста, - хмыкнул Рихтер. - Догадался чары наложить, очевидно. Конрад на патруле. Он посмотрел камеры и поставил опознаватель и на него. Почему мы не сделали это раньше?

-Ему будто боги помогают, как и всегда.

Реджи повернул голову, когда в лофт ввалились подростки, которых Анет до этого отправила в душ и переодеться. Сириуса они запечатали во второй квартире.

-Какой пушистый, - задумчиво произнес он. 

-Я ведь сказала, - покивала Луна, берясь за один из ноутбуков.

-Этот? - удивился Бишоп. - Один из тех малышей из Дурмстранга? 

-Внешность обманчива. - Реджи посмотрел на заинтригованных подростков, не считая Луны. - Его душа. Пушистая. 

Виктор смотрит на него с благоговением.

-Вы можете видеть души? Это так невероятно. - Виктор встряхивается. - Я хотел поблагодарить вас за спасение в тот день, - серьезно говорит он.

-Все нормально. Я так понимаю, Влад вас напугал сегодня.

-Немного, - прризнал Гарри. - Я никогда такого не видел.

-Влад обскур.

Гермиона ахнула. 

-Но он старше нас, - пораженно произнес Виктор.

-Он сильнее своего обскури. 

Гарри читал о них. Реджи сказал, знай он о магии в дестве, точно бы сам стал обскуром.

-Характер только тот же, - фыркает Бишоп.

-Ты последний, кто может это сказать. 

Реджи вздохнул. Бишоп цыкнул. 

-Что с этой головной болью? Он таки нашел нас.

-Я хочу умыть из этого руки, - честно сказал Реджи. - Мы можем стереть ему память и отправить дальше. _Это неплохо._

Гарри мог его понять. Они только разобрались с ним и Пожирателями.

-Пожиратели не смогут его снова найти? Или Дамблдор? - хмуро спросила Гермиона. - Я думала, он останется с ним.

-Я тоже. Хотя Дамблдор действительно мог давно помочь ему. Гарри, что думаешь?

-Я? - растерялся тот.

-Тебе решать, -кивнул Реджи. - Мне плевать. А _кое-кто_ может прикончить его до того, как он покинет город. - Бишоп поднял руки в сдаче. - Я о Владе.

-Я знаю.

Они усмехнулись. Гарри посмотрел на Луну. 

-Грим чувствует вину и скучает по старым временам, глядя на луну.

-Не помогаешь, малышка, - проговорил Реджи.

-Ой, - сказала она. - В твоей голове опять мозгошмыги, Гарри. Смятение сбивает твои мысли.

Тот вздохнул.

-Я переживаю, что опять что-то случится.

-Он сказал, что не искал тебя? - Гарри кивнул. Реджи закусил губу. - Это удивляет. Он всегда был упертым до того, что мог кого-то свести в могилу. Поговори с ним. Либо мы стираем ему память и отправляет прочь. Либо запечатывает во второй квартире на время ваших каникул. Потом решим исходя из того, как вы уживаетесь.

-А ты? - встревожился Гарри. 

Реджи и Бишоп переглянулись.

-Честно говоря, Гарри, мне все равно, знает он обо мне или нет. Или что он обо мне думает. Хочешь говори, хочешь нет. 

-Запах выпечки и правда умиротворяет, - отстраненно заметила Луна.

-Он сказал что-то об особом месте, - прищурился Бишоп.

Реджи наморщил брови.

-Помниться, он все твердил, как отправится повидать мир. Он показывал мне книгу с картинками из разных стран. Я забыл о том обещании, он их никогда не сдерживал. Но это место и правда стало особенным. Ты сразу понимаешь это, когда находишь такое. - Реджи повернулся к Бишопу. - Ты говорил с Тюдором?

-Ага, он поздравил меня с тем, что я еще не помер. Он попросил доставить Виктора потом в школу самим. Они обновляют защиту. И убирают следы Гриндевальда. Полагаю, мы можем больше не волноваться о том, что Дамблдор сунется к Академии. Дружба Димитрия с Каллаханами известна.

Регулус фыркнул в кружку кофе. Луна приподняла голову.

-Там все в тумане,- удивленно сказала она. - Впервые такое вижу.

-Геллерта работа, - пожал плечами Бишоп. - У него тоже был дар. Кстати, а ведь он жив. Может, спросим чего?

-Имеет смысл? - нахмурился Реджи. - Думаешь, он предскажет действия Дамблдора? Хотя он может поговорить с нами из веселья. Или из-за Влада, если _видит_. Или он будет _ждать_ нас.

-Дамблдор его навещает, так что может прокатить.

-Навещает? - переспросила Гермиона. - Разве Дамблдор не победил его в дуэли? 

Регулус поморщился. Бишоп зафыркал. 

-Что-то опять не соотвествует истории? - спросила она, уже зная ответ.

-Эту историю все знают, - тоже вставил Виктор. - Гриндевальд убил многожество людей, включая моих родственников. Он вырезал на стене в школе свой проклятый знак. Почему Дамблдор ходит к нему? И как Гриндевальд может помочь предсказать его действия?

-Они познакомились, когда еще были молодыми, - произнес Реджи. - Были друзьями. Точнее так. Дамблдор был влюблен в него, а Геллерт испытывал лишь дружеские чувства, но использовал это в свою пользу.

У подростков отвисли челюсти. Даже Луна выглядела удивленной. Бишоп рассмеялся.

-Такое не напишут в учебниках истории. Мы это знаем, потому что вертелись в паршивых кругах. 

-Виктор, ты сказал о знаке. Гермиона, покажи ему портключ. - Та вытащила из-под футболки амулет. 

-Это знак Гриндевальда, - хмуро произнес Виктор.

-Это ведь знак Даров Смерти, - нахмурилась Гермиона. На его непонимающий взгляд она пояснила. - Это одна из сказок Барда Бидля. Они очень популярны в Британии.

-Гриндевальд взял знак из сказки? - не понял Гарри.

-Это не сказка, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Неизвестно, часть про смерть выдумка или реальность, но сами Дары существовали. Гриндевальд и Дамблдор были одержимы ими и вместе занимались поисками. Геллерт использовал их знак как свой символ, но сказки Бидля это британские сказки, они известны в Британии, но редко за ее пределами. Поэтому знак стали называть знаком Гриндевальда.

Подростки ошарашенно смотрели то на портключ, то на Регулуса. Луна вновь вернулась к ноутбуку.

-Они реальны? - севшим голосом спросил Гарри. - На самом деле?

-Поражаться на самом деле нечему, - покачал головой Бишоп. - Их владельцы быстро погибают. Власть, страх, отчаяние. Это то, что получают те, кто желает побороть смерть. Даже не обладая ни одним из Даров, Гриндевальд и Дамблдор перессорились настолько, что устроили в молодости дуэль, в результате которой погибла сестра Дамблдора. Неизвестно, чье заклятье это было, но брат Дамблдора набросился на него на похоронах сестры.

-Говорят, Гриндевальд нашел Бузинную палочку в итоге. Если это так, то когда Дамблдор победил его в последующей дуэли, то завладел ею.

У Дамблдора Бузинная палочка? Самая мощная в мире? Гермиона сжала портключ.

-Эта дуэль была из-за палочки?

-Не знаю, Миона. Но Дамблдор реально иногда навещает Геллерта в тюрьме.

Гарри припомнил слова Виолет.

-Виолет предположила, что ты используешь их как шутку, которую можешь понять лишь ты.

-В каком-то смысле. Я прекрасно знаю, что умираю. Уже 15 лет как. Я не испытываю желание перебарывать смерть. Оно есть у тех, кто в глубине души боится смерти. Я не думаю, что действительно когда-либо этого боялся. Не по-настоящему, по крайней мере.

Регулус отставил кружку.

-Это стоит обдумать. Гарри, решение о Сириусе все еще за тобой.  
______________________________________________________________________

Сириус сидел в кресле, смотря перед собой и о чем-то думая, когда Гарри сел на диван. Сириус выпрямился.

-Они сказали, решение за мной,- произнес Гарри. - Ты действительно не искал меня намеренно?

-Нет. Я хотел. Чертовски хотел. Но ты был прав. Я провалился. Я был одержим местью и горем. - Сириус глубоко вздохнул. - Я вижу Джеймса в тебе. Но у тебя глаза и душа Лили. Она не стеснялась в выражениях, умела поставить на место. - Он закрыл глаза. - И я это заслужил. Я так зациклился на поисках, что даже не заметил, что меня преследуют. Я поставил детей под угрозу из-за своего эгоизма. И тебя тоже.

Сириус откинулся на спинку кресла. 

-Я подвел тебя, Джеймса и Лили. И его тоже. _Особенно его._ Я всегда таким был очевидно. - Сириус облизал пересохшие губы. - Знаешь, я всегда говорил, какое у меня хреновое было детство до Джеймса. Но это не так. Максимум, что происходило, мы с матерью орали до хрипоты и отвешивали друг другу оплеухи. Ничего похожего на произошедшее с тобой.

Сириус глубоко вздохнул.

-Встретить тебя здесь... 

-Это место особенное? - спросил Гарри. Он хотел знать.

-Я всегда хотел путешествовать. В детстве постоянно пролистывал книги о других странах. Мой младший брат однажды спросил, куда я буду возвращаться. Куда буду складыва сувениры и тому подобное. Я спросил, какое место бы выбрал он. Тихое, с красивым видом и запахом выпечки, - грустно рассмеялся Сириус.

 _Регулус не собирает сувениры._ Но это место особенное. Гарри размышляет, достоин ли Сириус _увидеть это?_

-Я обещал отвезти его именно в этот город, - пробормотал Сириус. - Я подвел его больше всех. Ты был прав, Гарри. Я бросил его ради Джеймса. И у меня нет причины. Когда мы уже перестали говорить, я видел его с одним парнем, Барти. Раньше Регулус так смеялся лишь со мной. В детстве. _Я отбросил ту мысль._ Решил подумать позже. Снова и снова. Пока _позже_ уже не могло наступить. - Сириус покачал головой. - Я не горевал по нему так, как горевал по Джеймсу. _Я не горевал по родному младшему брату так, как горевал по названному._

Гарри готов ощетиниться. _Реджи предупреждал его. Реджи всегда прав._ Парня это злит. Может, потому что он не помнил отца. Может, потому что знает _Реджи_ , а не _Регулуса_. _Не сравнивай их._

-Ты пришел утешить совесть?

Сириус чуть вздрогнул. И покачал головой.

-Это дань. Я хочу помнить это место. Помнить свои грехи. Я не достоин прощения.

 _Хорошо._

-И что ты будешь делать? - спросил Гарри. - Мы хотим стереть тебе память о нас и отправить прочь. Или ты можешь остаться. - Сириус смотрит на него пораженно. - Я не буду скрывать, я не считаю тебя своим крестным отцом. Я знаю о том, как ты почти убил Снейпа в полнолуние. Как ты был предан Дамблдору. Но я хочу узнать того, кто был лучшим другом отца. Хочу увидеть, действительно ли в тебе еще есть то, что увидел отец. Узнать, в состоянии ли я это увидеть.

Сириус сглотнул. Гарри видел его надежду.

-Не думай, что все будет просто. Не пытайся со мной подружиться. Ни я, ни моя семья не обязаны даже говорить с тобой. К тому же. - Гарри прикусил губу, думая. - Люди будут приходить и уходить. _Не навязывайся._ Человек, что спас меня. Что дал мне семью и свободу. Я знаю, что ты можешь подумать. Скажешь хоть слово против него или его коллег и _пожалеешь_. - Он имел это ввиду.

Сириус выпрямился.

-Если они все время тебя защищали, я не имею права что-то говорить. 

Гарри не был убежден. _Что бы сделал Реджи?_

-Они не ангелы с лютнами, которых ты можешь вообразить. Ничто как свет, которым ты так восхищался в Дамблдоре. _Ты уже столкнулся с Владом._ \- Сириус шумно сглотнул. Он знал, что его почти убили. - _Ты видел их в битве._ Но те люди защищают не меня, а _его_. Появись ты в другом месте города, Влад или Бишоп бы убили тебя, не потрудившись об это сказать. - Он знал, что они хотели. - Он бы и глазом не моргнул. 

Гарри встал и посмотрел в глаза другому магу.

-Они желают твоей смерти. _Запомни, это место Реджи._ \- Глаза Сириуса расширились. - _Реджи_ живет здесь. Думай, что хочешь об этом. Но как я и сказал. Весь этот дом принадлежит ему. Тому, кто спас меня и двух единственных, кто от меня не отвернулся. _Не вздумай лезть к нему._ Ни один из них этого не потерпит. Ты бросил брата умирать в одиночестве. _Они перережут себе глотки следом. Любой из них._


	22. Holidays

**Изменения — это не «хорошо» и не «плохо». Это просто означает «что-то иное».**

Сириус Блэк принял второй вариант. Это чем-то напоминало ситуацию с Малфоями. Хотя он не сидел в квартире безвылазно. Он иногда помогла Анет и Виолет с клиентами, поражаясь магловским предметам в пекарне. Анет рассказывалал ему о них. Сириус поглядывал на Гарри, но не лез. Хотя немного, но они начали говорить. О предметах в Академии или школьных годах Сириуса. Он рассказывал истории, включающие Джеймса и Лили. 

Какой Лили была умной и свирепой, если ее разозлить. Как Джеймс обожал летать и розыгрыши. Хотя Гарри мог понять, что имел в виду Реджи под словами, что их пранки могли быть унизительными. Как он, Джеймс и Питер стали анимагами ради Ремуса. Как сбехал из Азкабана в форме пса.

Гермиона с Сириусом не общалась. Ей было все равно, как и Реджи. Луна иногда с ним говорила. Сириус тоже был родственником Пандоры, но никогда с ней не говорил. При том что он был против устоев Блэков. _Не сильно то он от них отличался в итоге._ Сириус не знал, что Пандора и Регулус дружили.

Виктор держал позицию Гермионы, его все еще немного злило, что он и его друзья были атакованы из-за небрежности Сириуса. 

Реджи не появлялся в открытую, когда Сириус был вокруг. Нет, он был в лофте и приходил в кофейню, но напрямую с ним не пересекался. Очевидно, у Реджи прибавилось работы. В лофт приходило больше людей, чем Гарри мог вспомнить. Он спросил у Анет, нормально ли это, это ведь не основная квартира Регулуса.

-Это те, кто знают все его места, - пояснила та. - Их больше, чем Бишоп и Влад. Даже я не видела всех. Они не только из Европола.

Коллеги Реджи лишь говорили с ним и уходили. Подростки даже не всегда знали, что они в здании. Гарри видел, как Сириус краем глаза пытается их рассмотреть. В лофт он никогда не поднимался. Бишоп время от времени кидал на него насмешливые взгляды. Гарри вспомнил о шрамах на его шее. _Некоторым нужно понять, что они больше не нужны._

Реджи и Бишоп ходили к Грин-де-Вальду. После Бишоп покосился на лоб Гарри и пробормотал что-то на немецком. Гарри смог лишь разобрать "на убой" и "старый ублюдок". Они не сказали, что узнали. _Ничего хорошего._

Виктор и Гарри играли вместе в квиддич. _Виктор был хорош._ Гарри давно так не наслаждался игрой. Виктор тоже выглядел счастливым. Особенно, когда Реджи присоединился к ним. Регулус показал несколько новых приемов и внимательно смотрел на игру Виктора.

-Понятно, почему ты вечно горбишься. Стандартная проблема хороших ловцов.

Реджи составил ему специальные упражнения для мышц спины и таза. Виктор с удивлением обнаружил, что играть стало легче, и даже начал ходить ровнее. Крам вообще много времени проводил с Регулусом. Расспрашивал о работе и его знаниях. Гарри несколько раз ловил его делающим пометки слов Реджи.

Гарри знал, что в какой-то момент Сириус и Реджи все же поговорили. Сириус был очень расстроенным. В его глазах плескалась вина и _понимание_. _Он понял, что его младший брат давно мертв._

К конце второй недели каникул, перед отъездом в Академию, Реджи собрал подростков в лофте. Им нужно было обсудить обучение Гарри, Луны и Гермионы. Виктор в это время учился у Бишопа пользоваться ноутбуком. 

-В конце года у вас экзамены. Это не просто тест, но и что-то вроде оценки. Что вы изучили и чего хотите теперь. Гарри и Гермионе нужно выбрать новые предметы. Что вы надумали за эти месяцы?

Гермиона решила взять дипломатию и правоведение. Реджи посмотрел на ее заметки.

-Международное право тебе обязательно, - сказал он. Гермиона сразу отметила это в блоктноте. - Работа судов в разных странах, главные правовые отрганизации. Тебе надо состредоточиться на чем-то конкретном. Мы с твоим дядей и Бишопом вертимся в уголовных преступлениях. Разумеется, есть и другие.

-Я хочу тоже, - решительно сказала Миона. Реджи кивнул.

-Значит, полицейская работа. Изучай их юрисдикцию. Особенность законов в разных странах. История тебе в этом поможет. Еще тебе нужно изучить работу отделов Министерства, отвечающих за преступления. Они иногда присоединяются к магловским полицейским расследованиям, так что там есть свои заморочки. Например, мы несколько лет назад пересеклись с братом Байона, Эсдрасом, на задании. Он думал, что все из нас маглы, но все равно не имел права помочь нам в преследовании преступников, хотя имел подозрение, что там маг.

Гермиона быстро записала этот момент.

-Эти моменты обязательны. Остальное право изучай по мере сил, хотя бы поверхностно. Никогда не знаешь, где окажешься. Навыки выживания тоже пригодятся, но они у вас и так будут с четвертого курса. Исцеление, хм. Это хорошо, но помни. Если работаешь с маглами, твои раны не могут исчезать сами по себе. Из драки с Пожирателями, то есть "террористами", такого масштаба мы не могли выйти невридимыми, но мы могли снизить уровень ранений, вылечив перелом Влада и выставив это как обычный вывих. Нужно быть гибким при такой работе.

Реджи взял заметки Гарри. 

-Ты не можешь решить между археологией и исцелением?

-Да. Я хочу путешествовать, но у меня такая способность. Я мог бы помогать людям.

-Я тоже змееуст, Гарри, но я не лечу людей, потому что не хочу этим заниматься. Важно, что ты хочешь. Не имеет значения, что думают другие.

_Реджи всегда понимает._

-Тогда я хочу археологию.

-Тебе тоже поможет история. Ты можешь брать уроки исцеления, не беря предмет, змееусты могут так поступить, потому что у людей без способности нет особых причин на это, если они выбрали другой путь. Тебе это пригодится в путешествиях. Луна, я получил запрос Кароо.

-Я сказала ему, что ты не будешь против, - пропела Луна.

-Так и есть. Я уже оправил разрешение на ученичество. Так как ты станешь учеником в этом предмете, ты можешь выбрать другой предмет как основу с третьего курса. Но Моралез готова учить тебя своему уже со второго.

Луна расцвела.

-Аромат солнца всегда ярче в ноябре, - сказала она. Реджи поднял бровь. - Скорпионы же не спят в это время? - забеспокоилась Луна.

-Не все, - усмехнулся тот. - Значит, я даю добро. Ты можешь взять искусство со второго курса.

Он чиркнул что-то в документах. 

-Гарри, Гермиона, если все так пойдет, вас переведут к тупикам в новом учебном году. Хотя это ничего не изменит, кроме значка. И шляпы на играх в квиддич.

Они фыркнули.  
________________________________________________________________

Гарри и Сириус сели напротив друг друга в гостиной.

-Значит, вы уходите вечером?

-Да, Хлоя доставит нас в Академию. Реджи отвезет Виктора в Дурмстранг. 

Гарри знал, что Сириус никогда не станет для него отцовской фигурой, как надеялись родители. Но у него есть Луна, его теплая и светлая сестренка. И всегда понимающий Реджи, напоминающий старшего брата и наставника одновременно. 

-Я говорил с Регу... с Реджи, - поправился Сириус, помолчав. - Эта было... тяжело. Я хочу быть в вашей жизни. Не как крестный отец или брат. Знакомый, возможно, даже друг.

-Я не против, - медленно произнес Гарри. - Но ты понимаешь, что _его_ другом тебе уже не стать?

Сириус печально вздохнул.

-Знаю. Но я не хочу окончательно потерять вас. - Он наклонился вперед. - Реджи взял с меня клятвы о молчании. Я буду путешествовать пока, но приезжать сюда иногда. Я могу писать тебе?

-Да, конечно.


	23. Albus & Sirius

**\- В нашем мире возможно все.  
\- Поправочка: в вашем. В моем - все по моим правилам.**

Альбус неверяще сморел на Геллерта. Тот сидел, облокотившись на стену спиной, с мирной улыбкой на лице. _Он был мертв._

Как это произошло? Кто его убил? Альбус не нашел следов. Вообще никаких. Был это Волан-де-Морт? Он узнал о палочке? Тогда почему Геллерт умер с улыбкой на лице? Он все рассказал? Том убил его из _жалости_? Альбус в это не верил. Он помнил, что кто-то знал о крестражах. Этот кто-то пришел к Геллерту, но зачем? И зачем убивать? 

Геллерт никогда не говорил, что хочет умереть. Он мало говорил с Альбусом, просто слушая. Он говорил, что Альбус не изменился. Директор Хогвартса не хотел в это верить. Он не хотел убивать Геллерта. Не мог его убить. Он все еще его любил, надеялся, что тот поймет мотивы Альбуса. Кто-то это сделал. По просьбе Геллерта, которую тот никогда не озвучивал.

Альбус прислонился к стене плечом. Он хотел поговорить с Геллертом. Тот ему никогда не помогал, но он мог что-то знать. Альбус нашел один ритуал, способный помочь. Возможно, Геллерт бы его узнал. Теперь это было невозможно. Кто-то всегда был на шаг впереди. _Но кто?_  
______________________________________

Сириус еще раз проверил все ли он взял. Он отправлялся в путешествие по Франции. Он все еще не мог поверить.

Когда он приехал в Бордо, он сразу пошел искать лучшую пекарню в городе, потому что его брат любил запах выпечки. Он не ожидал, что его возжелает убить один из магов, кто сражался с Пожирателями недавно. Он не ожидал, что найдет _Гарри._ Он не ожидал, что там будет _Регулус_.

Он не поверил сначала. Как такое возможно? Как это может быть его брат?

Сириус проводил время с Гарри, понемногу узнавая его. _Гарри не был впечатлен пранками. Он знал об истории со Снейпом._ Гарри действительно больше напоминал Лили, чем Джеймса. _Она не простила своего друга за оскорбление._ Гермиона и Виктор не говорили с ним. Гермиона просто приравляла его к разочарованию, что испытала в Англии, Виктор злился из-за Пожирателей. _Он заслужил это._ Луна иногда говорила туманными фразами. Он помнил свою родственницу, Пандору, от которой отказались Блэки, она делала также, ее считали странной. _Он даже не подозревал, что Регулус и Пандора дружили настолько, что он будет воспитывать ее дочь._ Он был в шоке от зуву, с которым девочка не расставалась, когда вокруг не было маглов. Впечатлен силой и умом всех подростков. 

Он видел других магов, мелькающих у лофта. Видел человека с седыми волосами. Он помнил такой цвет волос у мага, гнавшегося за Беллой. Сириус видел его мельком. Он был уверен, что это Регулус. Он был уверен, что это не он.

Парень, что впечатал его тогда в стену, тоже приходил. _Обскур._ У Сириуса голова кружилась, когда он узнал. Обскур, готовый прикончить его за Регулуса.

Сириус ждет неделю. Он знает, что у этих ребят много работы. Видел количество документов в лофте, стаканчики с кофе, дым сигарет.

Он приходит в лофт под ночь. Там трое.

Там _Регулус_. Там _не Регулус._

У него седые волосы. Очень светлые глаза. Тело в ожогах. Равнодушная аура. Глаза, говорящие о разочаровании в мире.

Сириус смотрит и не может поверить. _Это его младший брат._ Брат, которого он оставил. Который умер от рук своих же. Который живет новой жизнью.

 _Твой брат мертв._

_Регулус Арктурус Блэк погиб 15 лет назад. Я убил своего единственного брата этой осенью._

_Я не делюсь своим. Ты не нужен в нашей семье._

Его брат мертв. Реджи жив. 

У Реджи был брат. У Реджи есть больше, чем брат. У него больше людей, чем было когда-то у Сириуса.

Сириус видел отметки. _Если бы он прибыл в Бордо, не заходя в пекарню, его бы разорвали._ Он видел глаза Бишопа и Влада. Они бы его убили и ничего не сказали. _Реджи бы даже не поморщился, если бы они притащили ему его труп._ Он здесь не нужен. Эта мысль будто удар в печень. Он сам бросил брата. Теперь позади оставили его.

У Реджи своя жизнь. Сириус видел некоторые документы и фото. _Как они там работают?_ Реджи и его коллеги пьют кофе, постоянно работают и прыгают между стран. _Это их жизнь._ Реджи спас Гарри и Виктора, помог Гермионе и воспитывает Луну. Сириус видел благоговение в глазах подростков. 

_Это жизнь Реджи после смерти Регулуса._

Сириус плакал той ночью. Он потерял брата. _Теперь это причиняет боль так же, как и смерть Джеймса._ Реджи все равно на него, он не испытывает неприязни. Сириус просто незнакомец. Гарри говорит прямо, что другом для Реджи он не станет. Он знает. Но он не переживет, если теперь потеряет и это.

Сириус вдыхает зарах кофе, озона, сигарет и персиков и собирает вещи. _Это место Реджи._ Он рад, что может хотя бы навещать его. Когда Сириус покидает Бордо, он чувствует взгляд. Ему не надо смотреть на крышу, чтобы увидеть Влада. Не надо смотреть на фонарые столбы, чтобы увидеть на одном Бишопа. Он рад, что у Реджи есть такие люди. Он опечален, что сам не был таким.

Он уезжает, оплакивая смерть младшего брата и надеясь на поддержку отношений с Реджи.


	24. Pain

**Ничего не поделаешь... Все мы здесь не в своем уме... И я, и ты.**

Была середина апреля, когда это случилось. Все было как обычно. Гарри сидел на уроке истории, когда его шрам прострелило болью. Это было не больнее, чем раньше. Но он уже так отвык от этого, что с шипением схватился за голову. Гермиона встревоженно обернулась к нему. 

-Гарри? - обеспокоенно спросил Диего.

-Это головная боль, профессор, - говорит Гермиона, мгновенно все понимая. - У него болела голова все утро. - Она врет. 

-Почему бы тебе не сходить в медпункт, Гарри? Август тебя осмотрит.

Гарри молча кивает. Он покинул урок, но вместо медпункта идет в свою комнату. В палатке он ложится на подушки и потирает виски. Что случилось? Реджи и Барти запечатали связь между ним и Реддлом. Неужели Волан-де-Морт так окреп? Гарри помнит, что шар связи у Луны. Но они недавно говорили с Реджи. У того было важное дело сейчас. Стоит ли его отвлекать?

Гермиона прибегает сразу после урока с обеспокоенной Луной. Но они не успевают и рта открыть, когда раздается стук в дверь. Подростки замирают.

-Ребята? Это профессор Нэлле. Я могу войти?

Они неуверенно переглядываются. Луна встает и идет открывать дверь. Она вернулась с Нэлле и Ладвиком. Учителя обеспокоенно смотрят на Гарри.

-Ребята, мы знаем через что вы прошли и что вы не доверяете никому, кроме Реджи, но мы хотим вам помочь, - уверяет Нэлле. - Мы знаем, что Гарри скрывает шрам. Это известно, что он пережил смертельное заклятие. Август хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, убедиться, что ты в порядке. Но, похоже, там все же есть проблема. 

-Если вам нужно поговорить с Реджи, поговорите, но мы поможем вам, если позволите.

Луна сжимает шар связи. Гарри кладет руку на ее.

-Реджи сейчас занимается преследованием группы, похитившей уже больше тридцати женщин, - тихо говорит Гарри. - Я не хочу отвлекать его. - Гарри сел. - Это правда, что у меня есть шрам. Между мной и Темным Лордом существует связь, благодаря которой мы может чувствовать друг друга. Реджи и Бишоп запечатали ее, но не смогли разрушить.

Ладвик хмурится.

-Я никогда о таком не слышал. Ты позволишь Августу его осмотреть?

Гарри медленно кивнул. Они могли действительно что-то понять. Он не хотел взваливать все на Реджи. Тот и так уже столько сделал для него.

-Когда Реджи и Бишоп запечатывали связь, они были в плохой форме позже. У Бишопа шла кровь из носа, а у Реджи изо рта, - предупредил он.

Диего тоже нахмурился.

-Что-то со связью явно не так. Вот что. После уроков мы соберемся в лазарете. Если что-то проявится при диагностике, нашей общей магии хватит это нейтрализовать.

Они так и сделали. Август Рекнок, школьный лекарь, приготовил отдельную комнату для него. Луна и Гермиона сели в уголок, чтобы не мешать. Помимо Рекнока там присутствовали директор, Ван, Ладвик, Нэлле, Кароо, Кляйн и Штрауц. 

-Значит, Реджи и его друг пострадали при запечатывании? - Август указал Гарри на пуфик посреди магического круга. - Эта связь должна быть очень темной магией, я боюсь. 

Август направил палочку шрам Гарри, который стал виден без кольца Бишопа, и закрыл глаза. Он нахмурился.

-Я чувствую чары вокруг твоего разума. Очень мощные. Реджи, видимо. Но там что-то странное. 

-Магия? - предположил Диего.

-Похоже. Но она ощущается живой. - Август открыл глаза. - Гарри, я знаю специалиста по проклятьям, Октавия Поленского. Я бы хотел, чтобы он исследовал твой шрам. Я ручаюсь за него.

Гарри лишь кивнул. Август ушел к камину в своем кабинете. Через минут пять он вернулся с высоким пожилым мужчиной с бирюзовыми глазами. Они все представились и Октавий направил палочку на шрам Гарри, как до этого Рекнок.

-Впечатляющие чары. Гарри, ты что-нибудь чувствовал во время запечатывания?

-Я был как в тумане, но я помню крик. Он звучал как-то знакомо. Хотя... - Гарри сморщил брови, пытаясь припомнить. - Дневник. 

-Дневник?

Гарри рассказал о дневнике Волан-де-Морта и василиске. Когда они собирали доказательства, они собирали воспоминания главных событий, там было воспоминание битвы с василиском, но не больше. 

-Дневник издавал такой же крик. Я подумал, что это крик Темного Лорда.

Октавий кивнул. Гарри почувствовал давление в голове.

-Эти защитные чары подавляют инородное влияние очень хорошо, но его можно увидеть. Ты был прав об ощущении, Август. Это магия крестража.

Взрослые, кроме Кароо и Штрауц, окаменели. Те непонимающие посмотрели на коллег. Прежде чем кто-то что-то спросил, шар в руках Луны вспыхнул.

-Какого у вас происходит, детишки? - без преамбулы спросил голос Бишопа. - Кто там копается в наших с Реджи чарах? Мы их не для красоты ставили.

Гарри подпрыгнул. У Октавия заметно округлились глаза. _Они почувствовали?_

-Прости, Бишоп, - виновато сказал Гарри.- Мой шрам заболел, но я не хотел вас отвлекать. Школьный врач меня осмотрел и его друг, специалист по проклятиям, сказал...

-О крестраже?

Гарри моргнул.

-Да. Вы знали? В смысле...

Из шара послышался вздох и неразборчивое бормотание. 

-Спроси у этого специалиста о крестражах, но _ничего не делайте._ Если твой шрам заболел, кто-то возится с другими крестражами. Не знаю, Реддл или Дамблдор, не суть. Мы с Реджи посреди гребаной пустыни прямо сейчас, мы попытаемся ускориться и придем, но дело реально гнилое. Подождите до этого времени. Хлоя, бинокль!..

Связь прервалась. Гарри посмотрел на профессоров. 

-Что за крестражи? - спросила Лития.

-Самая порочная магия из возможных, - мрачно сказал Диего. - Маг разрывает свою душу на две части и заключает одну в предмет с помощью ритуала, требующего убийства человека. - Гарри почувствовал, как его внутренности леденеют. - Этот предмет зовется крестражем. Маг не может умереть, пока крестраж существует. Лишь Адское пламя и яд василиска способны уничтожить подобную вещь. Вот почему тот дневник кричал. Это умирала часть души. Но ведь люди не могут быть крестражами, разве нет?

-Обычно да, - медленно произнес Октавий. - Что-то случилось в ту ночь.

-Значит, во мне часть души Темного Лорда? - прошептал Гарри. - Отсюда связь?

-Да. Честно признаться, я не представляю, как твои опекуны смогли хотя бы _запечатать_ это. Это буквально чужая душа.

Гарри посмотрел на Луну, услышав об этом. Та наклонила голову.

-Реджи ведь изучает магию души, - задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. - Это случилось тогда? Реджи _умирает_ из-за этого.

Подростки видели шрамы. Видели, как Реджи кашляет кровью. 

-Умирает? - переспросил Байон.

Гермиона скосила на него глаза. Луна задумчиво постучала пальчиком по шару.

-Регулус погиб по этой причине, - сказала она. Наверное, впервые в жизни без туманных значений. - Скорпион оставил тени позади. 

Гарри потер шрам.

-Это нельзя вытащить, верно? - странно спокойно произнес он. Ему не нужно было слышать ответ. - Вот почему Темный Лорд еще жив. Его душа во мне. Но Бишоп сказал и про Дамблдора.

Гермиона цыкнула в раздражении.

-Так он знает.

-И он просто оставил это? - возмущенно воскликнул Кляйн. - Почему с самого начала не проверил шрам? У него было столько лет.

-На убой...-пробормотал Гарри. - Я слышал, как Бишоп ругался на немецком после их разговора с Гриндевальдом.

-С Грин?..- Байон покачал головой. - Хочешь сказать, Дамблдор планировал?..

Они все вздрогнули от осознания. Луна печально посмотрела на Гарри.

-Реджи знал, так? - вдруг понял он. - Знал, что Дамблдор делал. Если бы он не вмешался...

Ему было дурно от одной мысли. Лития сжала его плечо. 

-Мы подождем Реджи. Как только они закончат, то приедут сюда. Октавий, чары же на месте?..

-Да, я их не трогал. Подозреваю, Гарри почувствовал манипуляции над другим крестражем, но лучше не расслабляться. Я поищу какую-нибудь информацию, пока Реджи не приедет.

Байон связался со своей семьей после этого. Те были в бешенстве. Теодора была готова маршировать в Англию и задушить Дамблдора его же бородой. Они проверили Исландию и Ирландию, но следов Пожирателей Смерти не было. Они не расслаблялись хотя.

Гарри был будто в прострации. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя таким растерянным. Луна почти не отходила от него. Гермиона вымещала ярость на мишенях для метания ножей. Учиталя перерывали собственные библиотеки в поисках подсказок.

Реджи смог прибыть лишь через три дня, с ссадиной на щеке и песком на ботинках. Гарри бросился на него с объятиями, когда увидел.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Преподаватели собрались в кабинете Байона вместе с Октавием, Гарри, Луной и Гермионой. Реджи проверил разум Гарри и кивнул.

-Чары в порядке. Сдается, Дамблдор пытался провести ритуал по обнаружению крестражей с помощью того, что у него.

-У него есть крестраж?

Реджи кивнул и достал из сумки бумаги. Они все их быстро просмотрели.

-Семь? - неверяще произнес Кароо. - Как он вообще смог?

-Темный Лорд очень не хочет умирать. 

-Ты в одиночку это собрал? - восхитился Октавий. - Я даже не знал, что крестраж можно перенести в другой объект. Это тот Медальон? - Он кивнул на украшение Реджи. Тот кивнул. - Невероятно. Значит, остались Чаша, Диадема, змея и Гарри. 

-Именно. Я могу перенести душу лишь из предмета, не человека. Крестраж в Гарри ослаб от яда василиска, но не уничтожился. Поэтому мы с Бишопом его запечатали. Конечно, способ из темной магии. Мы знаем только такую. - Реджи посмотрел на Гарри. - Честно говоря, я не думал говорить тебе об этом. Война с Реддлом нас больше не касается. Когда ты умрешь, крестраж тоже умрет. Единственная проблема, выходки Дамблдора и Пожирателей.

Гарри кивнул. Он отчасти чувствовал облегчение. Реджи не говорил, потому что не собирался подвергать его опасности, в отличие от Дамблдора.

-Думаешь, он изначально знал?

-Подозревал. Геллерт подтвердил. 

Реджи рассказал им о разговоре с Гриндевальдом. Гермиона кивнула в знак согласия со словами Геллерта.

-Он не изменился.

-Реджи, а как ты все узнал? - спросил Гарри. - Изначально?

Реджи задумчиво постучал по Медальону Слизерина. Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на ожог на его щеке.

-Темный Лорд попросил у меня домовика для одного дела. Оказалось, он хотел проверить защитные меры вокруг Медальона. Там были чары против трансгрессии, но он ставил их против людей, не других существ. Мой эльф вернулся и смог рассказать, что случилось. Я посмотрел его воспоминания, начал поиски в семейной библиотеке. Семья Блэк ведь темная, так что там оказались упоминания о крестражах. Разрывание души деформирует душу и тело, уродует. Было легко догадаться, что сделал Темный Лорд. 

Реджи постучал по Медальону.

-Я могу показать воспоминания. Так будет проще. - Он посмотрел на Октавия. - Я видел несколько стен в Греции, исписанных разными символами, что я так и не понял. Но они были о подобной магии. Возможно, ты сможешь расшифровать их.

-Ты не против, если я тоже гляну? - спросил Август.

Реджи пожал плечами.

-Мне все равно. Это как другая жизнь, до которой мне перестало быть дело. Я искал информацию о крестражах после 17 лишь потому, что хотел узнать работу магии души.

В итоге посмотреть воспоминания пошли Гарри, Гермиона, Байон, Октавий, Август, Диего, Дитрих и Дитро. Гарри ожидал многого. _Не этого._ Он думал, что был готов увидеть страдания того, кто спас его. _Не его медленную и мучительную смерть._ Он смотрел...  
_______________________________________________________________________

Как Темный Лорд просит молодого Регулуса об услуги. Как эльф, Кикимер, возвращается к испуганному хозяину едва живой. Как Регулус смотрит его воспоминания.

Как Регулус сидит в окружении фолиантов и бумаг на полу. Как тащит книги из семейной библиотеки, потому что ему пора возвращаться в Хогвартс. Как окружен книгами в школьной библиотеке. Как он ищет информацию о крестражах, инферналах и зельях, похожих на то, что ждет в пещере.

Как его глаза становятся все более пустыми с каждым днем. Как он покидает Хогвартс посреди ночи. Как он и его эльф идут в пещеру.

_Гарри чувствует, как Гермиона до боли сжимает его руку. Он не может отвернуться._

Как Регулус пьет зелье. Как кричит от боли. Как плачущий эльф заставляет его пить дальше, будучи не в состоянии ослушаться приказа самого Регулуса. Как Регулус приказывает ему уходить с Медальоном. Как инферналы затаскивают его на дно.

_Как Регулус закрывает глаза на дне озера в их когтях. И как Реджи открывает светящиеся белым глаза, призывая Адское пламя и пробивая трещину в чарах Темного Лорда. Когда он выныривает из воды непонятно где, его волосы уже наполовину седые._

Как Реджи сидит, окруженный информацией о магии души. Его волосы уже полностью поседели, его ожоги кровоточат, он вытирает кровь с губ.

К моменту, когда воспоминание показывает Реджи стоящего перед старинной плитой с непонятными символами, где-то в пещере, с рюкзаком за спиной, Гарри чувствует, что его ноги вот-то откажут.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Реджи ничего не говорит, когда они выныривают из омута памяти. Он сует Гарри и Гермионе в руки кружки с какао. Гермиона выпивает свое залпом, обжигая язык. Реджи дает ей еще одно. Он не смотрит на взрослых, рухнувших на стулья. Преподаватели, оставшиеся в кабинете, смотрят с удивлением, но пониманием. Они ожидали, что будет плохо.

-Мы с Владом собираемся к Дамблдору ночью, - говорит Реджи. - Дадим знать, что он на волоске. Посмотрим, что он сделает. 

-Хотите забрать крестраж? - спросил Октавий, приходя в себя.

-Увидим. 

-Я займусь символами, что ты показал.

-Я приеду позже.

Гарри не в силах что-то сказать. Он чувствует, как Реджи треплет его по голове. _Ему действительно повезло, что он встретил такого человека._


	25. Cup

**Так как ты не знаешь ходы, то лучше играть белыми. Они ходят первыми.**

Альбус, Северус, Филиус, Аластор и Минерва спешили к роще недалеко от Хогсмида. Им сказали, что там видели странные клубы черного дыма, носящиеся по небу. _Неужели Пожиратели Смерти?_ Когда они прибыли, их ждала неожиданная картина.

Три человека в черных мантиях были свалены друг на друга. Сверху на них сидел мужчина с седыми волосами. Девушка с яркими волосами и молодой человек с янтарными глазами стояли рядом. Все они были одеты в черные куртки и военные штаны с ботинками и на лицах всех были платки, доходящие до глаз. На первый взгляд маглы, но на деле это явно не так. Альбус узнал жуткие глаза молодого человека.

-Ах, мы встретились вновь, - произнес директор. - Что привело вас сюда в такой час?

-Ты нам скажи, - произнес мужчина, сидящий на телах. - _Это ты игрался с крестражем, чтобы достать Гарри Поттера._

Альбус окаменел. Филиус метнул на него рассерженный взгляд. Грюм нахмурился. Минерва и Северус непонимающе посмотрели на директора. Девушка фыркнула.

-Бишоп должен мне кофе. Он ставил на то, что старик вообще никому ничего не рассказал. Один точно знает. 

-Вы те, кто помог юному Гарри, - догадался Альбус. 

Молодой человек издал грубый смешок.

-Сдвинул тему? _Что не уничтожил кусок души того красноглазого засранца._

Грюм перевел взгляд на Дамблдора.

-Альбус? У тебя крестраж Темного Лорда?

-Что за крестраж? - спросила Минерва. 

-Часть души, - ответил седовласый чужак. - Пока есть крестраж, человек не умрет.

Минерва и Северус неверяще глянули на Альбуса. 

-Все не так просто, - произнес директор Хогвартса. - Он не единственный.

 _-Забавно.-_ На Альбуса в упор посмотрели почти белые глаза с синим отсветом в правом. - _Это не мешало тебе кидать ребенка на смерть. Планировал искать остальные после этого?_

Альбус вздрогнул. Флитвик сжал руки в кулаки.

-Альбус? - угрожающе произнес он. - Ты сказал, что догадался о крестражах после дневника. Это была ложь? Ты _знал_ о Гарри?

-Это не так, - покачал головой тот. - Если бы я знал, то начал бы поиски раньше.

-Ведь ты был так занят _другими_ поисками,- протянул светлоглазый. - Что стоит один мальчик, когда на кону мир. _Ради общего блага._ Гриндевальд смеялся, когда сказал, что ты до сих пор используешь его девиз.

У Альбуса расширились глаза. Парень с жуткими глазами рассмеялся. Аластор смотрел на Альбуса так, будто видел впервые в жизни.

-Как бы это не было весело.- Мужчина спрыгивает с тел на землю. - Своей выходной ты снова вызвал боль в шраме, а ведь мы с Бишопом так старались, запечатывая крестраж. _Мне это не нравится._ \- Он стянул маску. - _Мы встретились раньше, чем отправились в наши приключения, профессор._

-Регулус, - выдохнул Альбус. Глаза его преподавателей расширились. - Что с тобой случилось?

- _Регулус умер,-_ процедила девушка с ним.

- _Я не возволю тебе затащить Гарри в дерьмо, которое ты мог предотвратить._ Крестраж в нем запечатан. Ни ты, ни Темный Лорд его не найдете. Мы будет искать способ вытащить крестраж, разумеется. Но если не найдем, _мы не будем горевать по вам._ Это единственное предупреждение, что я даю, Альбус Дамблдор. Гарри не обязан спасать ваши задницы после того, как вы его бросили.

Альбус вновь вздрогнул. Филиус посмотрел на Регулуса.

-Он в порядке. - Это не был вопрос. Регулус поднял бровь. - Очевидно, ты заботишься о нем. Я хотел знать хотя бы это.

-Вот почему вы были единственным стоящим учителем в Хогвартсе, профессор Флитвик, - слабо улыбнулся тот. - У Гарри есть дом, друзья, превосходная школа и учителя. _Он счастлив._ Он близкий человек того, кем я дорожу. Конечно, я не позволю _забрать это у него._

_-Этого всего бы не случилось, вытащи старик голову из задницы после смерти сестры,-_ фыркнул янтарноглазый. - _Геллерт сказал, вы так и не узнали, кто из вас ее убил._

Альбус сглотнул. Минерва метнула в него негодующий взгляд и повернулась к Регулусу.

-Этот крестраж не вредит Гарри? - Тот покачал головой. - Что с остальными? Вы не будете их искать?

-Зачем нам это делать? - Регулус кивнул на директора. - Спроси его, как он подозревал обо всем еще до рождения Гарри. Как приходил плакаться Гриндевальду последние 50 лет. 

Северус сжал кулаки, глядя на Альбуса. Девушка с Регулусом фыркнула.

-Ты даже нашел что-то важное? _Например, еще два крестража в Англии, помимо твоего._

-Ритуал показал 4 нити, идущие от крестража, - медленно произнес он. - Одна была совсем слабой.

Регулус потер ожог на щеке. Девушка повернулась к нему.

-Бишоп будет долго ворчать, что вам усиливать запечатывание. 

-Потому что у нас было похмелье на следующий день и задание в Аргентине, - усмехнулся он. - Одна нить сам Темный Лорд.

-Их было не семь?- спросил Филиус.

-Я уничтожил два много лет назад, - пожал плечами Регулус. - Со временем мне стало все равно. _Я тоже никому ничего не должен._ \- Он посмотрел на Альбуса. Его правый глаз сверкнул синим. _Как у Геллерта иногда._ \- Ритуал, что он хотел провести, найди он Гарри. Кровь врага. Ты тоже его враг. И твоя сойдет. - Регулус кивнул на тела за его спиной. - Захвати он твоего брата, ты бы пришел к нему, мне интересно.

-Они пришли за Аберфортом? - Альбус почувствовал усики страха, охватывающие его сердце.

-Только дошло? - устало вздохнула салатововолосая. - Что еще они могли делать в этой деревеньке в это время? 

-Северус,- позвал Регулус, - ты не знаешь, где Рабастан?

-У Гойлов,- ответил тот.- Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Малфоях?

-Догадливый,- усмехнулся Блэк. - Они начали новую жизнь. Глядишь, найдешь, если все закончится. Цисси боялась за тебя.

Северус облегченно кивнул. 

-Мы сделали, что хотели. В следующий раз предупреждений не жди, Дамблдор.

Регулус и его маги трансгрессировали. Филиус поднял на Альбуса взгляд, говорящий о грядущей буре.  
______________________________________________________

Штат чуть _не распял_ Альбуса.

_Чем ты думал?_

_Почему скрывал?_

_Почему не начал поиски раньше?_

_Раз были подозрения, надо было проверять!_

Про Гриндевальда он вообще молчал. Некоторые знали о их общей истории, но не о том, что он с ним виделся. О их девизе. _Ты постоянно это говоришь, Альбус! Это девиз Гриндевальда?!_

Новость о Регулусе выбила из них воздух. _Регулус Блэк спас Гарри?_ И он явно о нем заботился. В отличие от Альбуса. Минерва сказала ему это в лицо. Они были рады знать, что Гарри в безопасности. Не рады о выходке директора. _Что ты пытался сделать?_ Альбус лишь хотел узнать, сколько было крестражей. Их приблизительное местоположение. Маленький шанс, что это укажет путь и к Гарри. 

_Он не думал, что появится экс-Пожиратель Смерти и укажет на его ошибки окружающим. Что Регулус Блэк из всех людей пообещает убить его при повторной попытке._ Регулус совсем не был похож на себя прежнего. Альбус бы не узнал его, не выдай он себя. Альбус _знал_ , что Регулус убьет его, если увидит рядом с Гарри.

Когда на него начали орать по третьему кругу, камин вспыхнул. В пламене возникла голова мадам Боунс.

-Аластор, хорошо, что ты здесь! Дом Гойлов горит.

Аластор прохромал к камину.

-Что-то известно?

-Нет, это Адское пламя. Авроры прибыли, но не могут преодолеть чары вокруг дома.

-У Гойлов есть секретные комнаты в доме и подвале, - сказал Северус.

-Они их выкуривают, - понял Грюм. - Амелия, скажи аврорам не лезть. Они могут попасть под руку.

-Ты знаешь, кто там?

Аластор широко усмехнулся.

 _-Те же, кто прикончил Пожирателей Смерти в Ирландии._  
___________________________________________________________________

-Как полыхает, - довольно провозгласила Хлоя, перепрыгивая ступени в доме Гойлов.

-Никого нет дома? Мы ведь найдет, - пропел Влад.

Регулус одним ударом ноги выбил дверь в подвал.

-Рабастан. Какая встреча.  
______________________________________________________________________

Реджи закончил подписывать все документы, переданные гоблинами, когда в Гринготтс зашел Аластор. Влад насмешливо оскалился. Надо отдать должное Грюму, тот даже не вздрогнул. Он прохромал к Реджи.

-Забираете имущество Лестрейнджей, Лорд Блэк? - усмехнулся он. - В точности как Арктурус.

-Я носил его имя все же. Теперь я просто Реджи. 

Аластор серьезно кивнул.

-Преподаватели еще орут на Альбуса. Я прослежу, чтобы он избавился от _той вещи._ Иначе Флитвик скоро повесит его на собственной бороде.

-Я бы посмотрел, - облизнулся Влад. 

-Я поговорил с Амелией. Если она сама не душит Альбуса прямо сейчас, то уже состряпала историю. О вас не узнают.

-Вот и неплохо. Нам пора домой.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Реджи был прав, когда предположил, что Темный Лорд доверил крестраж наиболее преданной стороннице. Так как у Лестрейнджей не осталось близких родственников, все их имущество перешло Лорду Блэку, ведь Беллатриса была Блэком до замужества. Запечатывание на Чашу и ее можно изучать. Может, им и удастся вытащить крестраж из Гарри. Реджи покрутил Чашу в руках. _Он усмехается, когда думает, как сейчас приходится Альбусу Дамблдору._


	26. Prophecy

**Отгадай загадку: когда молоток для крокета похож на электрошокер? Ответ очевиден — когда тебе угодно...**

Гарри думает, что уже должен бы привыкнуть к поступкам Реджи. Он все равно проводит несколько минут, ошарашенно уставившись на Чашу Пуффендуй, принесенную им. _Реджи навестил Англию, раскрыл выходку Дамблдора преподавателям Хогвартса и главе Отдела магического правопорядка и вернулся с еще одним крестражем._ Реджи и Бишоп зачаровали Чашу и усилили запечатывание на Гарри. Хотя у них не шла кровь в этот раз, они все равно остались в Академии на ночь. Поленский, Рекнок и Кляйн зависали неподалеку, горя желанием узнать побольше о способе запечатывания. Чашу содержали в одном из кабинетов Академии. Преподаватели занимались ее изучением и поиском способа помочь Гарри. Шрам у того больше не болел.

Подумав, Гарри написал о случившемся Сириусу. Тот пообещал оторвать Дамблдору голову, когда увидит. Он написал, что катается по Франции и приедет к лету. Они обменивались впечатлениями о проводимых днях. Гарри начал думать, что Сириус мог бы стать неплохим старшим товарищем в путешествиях по миру. Подросток рассказал в письме о причине ухода Реджи из магического мира. Сириус мало написал в ответ, но Гарри чувствовал его боль. Гермиона сделала тоже по отношению к Виктору. Тот сказал, что хотя его приняли в Сборную Болгарии по квиддичу, он сможет провести часть лета с ними. Его новый директор сразу дал понять Сборной, что до выпуска учеба на первом месте, так что его не будут дергать на постоянные тренировки слишком часто и часть лета он может спокойно проводить, как пожелает. Родителям Виктора не терпелось познакомиться с Гермионой и Реджи, о которых их сын постоянно говорил. 

Родственники директора Академии иногда заходили к нему. Луна время от времени хихикала, когда это происходило. Гарри понял причину, когда увидел недовольного Байона и его брата-бризнеца Кроноса, приглашавшего на кофе Реджи, заглянувшего проверить подростков. Испанка, что была с Реджи в этот раз, почти свалилась с лестница от смеха, когда услышала предложение Каллахана. _Влад задымится, когда услышит._ Реджи лишь сказал, что они спешат, у них дело в Дубае. _Скажи это ему, когда будет особенно жарко, Доминик, чтоб мы точно там все сжарились._ Очевидно, Реджи понравился обоим близнецам. 

За май никаких особых событий не случилось, так что подростки полностью сосредоточились на экзаменах. Они были куда сложнее, чем в Хогвартсе, однако не вызвали затруднений. В этом году у Гарри было достаточно времени учиться. Все было как и предсказал Реджи. 

Гарри и Гермиона перешли из песцов в тупики. Кароо и Моралез составляют для Луны особое расписание занятий. Она первый человек за последние лет десять, кто будет обучаться профильному предмету на год раньше и при этом быть учеником в другом предмете. Болдеры просмотрели все заметки Реджи и Гермионы и выделили главные и второстепенные моменты в своих образовательных программах, на которых Гермионе нужно будет сосредоточиться. Волков и Гарри говорят об археологии, преподаватель дает ему список книг, которые помогут в изучении предмета. Кляйн и змееусты рады помогать подростку в парселтанге, даже если он избрал другой путь.

Гарри спросил у Рекнока и Кляйна о зелье, что когда-то выпил Реджи. Они подтвердили его опасения. Яд все еще был в теле Реджи, но не имели представления, как избавиться от подобного, особенно после стольких лет. Гермиона спросила у него самого. _Я знаю, что могу умереть в любой день. Даже без яда. Это моя жизнь и мой выбор. Боль доказывает, что я жив._ Реджи не один такой. Влад в любой момент может стать обскури. Бишоп убить самого себя, кинувшись в пекло дела. Им все равно. Гарри бы так не смог, он это понимает. Он поражается, сколько внутренней силы у этих людей.

Когда учебный год подошел к концу, троица прощается со всеми новыми друзьями и отправляются в Бордо с Бишопом. _Реджи в песках. Опять. Намазано там преступникам, что ли._ Родители Гермионы возвращаются из Германии вместе с Эстебаном, они хотят услышать обо всех событиях от дочери. И познакомиться с Виктором.  
____________________________________________________________________

Реджи показал Октавию способ переноса крестража из одной вещи в другую. Они решили выбрать кольцо. Теперь оно находилось в его лофте вместе с Чашей.

Сириус и Виктор смогут приехать лишь к середине июля, поэтому Реджи отправляет их всех в Норвегию на три недели в июне. _У вас же каникулы. Развлекайтесь._  
_____________________________________________________________________

Реджи выдохнул сигаретный дым, читая документ. Октавий и Август внимательно водили палочками над кольцом. Диего и Дитрих просматривали справочники.

-Герпий, значит, - задумчиво произнес Кляйн. - Это имеет смысл. Он был одним из первых известных змееустов. Судя по его силе, он в превосходстве владел всей мощью парселтанга. Так как способность происходит из лечебной магии, то может быть связана с магией души.

-Неудивительно, что он создал крестраж, - кивнул Октавий. Именно об этом упоминалось на стенах в Греции, найденных Реджи.-Что удивительно, как этот Том Реддл смог создать столько крестражей. Он не должен быть в состоянии оставаться настолько разумным, что понимает все свои действия и строит планы.

-Он неосознанно использует магию души,-ответил Реджи. - Он создал особый способ передвижения Пожирателей Смерти, взяв за основу магию создания крестражей. Для его использования душа человека должна быть повреждена без возможности восстановления.

Другие маги ошарашенно посмотрели на него.

-Так вы с Бишопом?..-Октавий покачал головой. - Ясно. Вот почему магия едва действовала на повреждения на корабле.

Реджи кивнул, откладывая бумаги.

-Эта магия сохраняет сознание Темного Лорда в относительном порядке, но медленно теряет силу. Честно говоря, удивительно то, что части его души еще не начали сами умирать от подобного. Магия души нейтральная магия, но наиболее опасная. Он даже не знает, что использует ее. Магия такого не прощает.

-Это верно, - нахмурился Нэлле. - Проблема в Гарри. Как это влияет на него?

-Я не вижу изменений. Он и без этого пострадал, очевидно. - Реджи затушил сигарету. - Знай он о магии в детстве, стал бы обскуром. Его душа сильнее, чем кусок Темного Лорда. Можно сделать акцент на этом.

-Парселтанг, - пожевал нижнюю губу Кляйн. - Это может сработать. Но потребуется время.

-В любом случае, это больше нам не нужно. - Октавий указал на кольцо.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

В Норвегии подростки восторженно рассматривают местные достопримечательности, покупают книги, интересные вещи и сувениры для Анет и Виолет. Когда они возвращаются, Октавий рассказывает им, что они нашли. Реджи в это время спит в лофте. Похоже, работы у него больше обычного в три раза. Крестраж они уничтожили. 

Анет достала газеты из Англии. Похоже, Волан-де-Морт звереет. Его Пожиратели совершают рейды, он вербует оборотней. Семья Уизли атакована. Все живы, но Фред получил шрамы из-за Фенрира Сивого. К счастью, не в форме оборотня. Когда они об этом читают, в пекарню спускается взъерошенный Реджи.

-Фенрир, да? - хрипло говорит он, принимая стаканчик с кофе от Виолет. - Он всегда предпочитал детей. Говорил, что нужно кусать молодых и воспитывать в ненависти к волшебникам. Он укусил Люпина, так как его отец оскорблял оборотней. Отец Ремуса все свое состояние спустил на поиски лекарства. Помнится, Фенрир и мне укус предлогал. Я послал его в таких выражениях, от которых у матери бы инсульт случился. Того это изрядно повеселило.

-Дементоров поубавилось, - заметила Анет. - Вроде их засекли на границах других стран, там о них позаботились. И теперь требуют ответа от Англии. Фаджа уже уволили. Они решают между Амелией Боунс и Руфусом Скримджером.

-Руфус не отличается от Фаджа, хотя у него есть позвоночник, должен признать. Он не любит Дамблдора, это я помню. - Реджи взял газету. - Я помню и Амелию. Шляпа хотела ее в Слизерине, но та выбрала Пуффендуй, очень честная и справедливая. На нее нацеляться в первую очередь. Всю ее семью перебили в последней войне, осталась лишь ее племянница и она сама. 

-Сьюзен, - сказала Луна. - Она пару раз помогала мне найти мои вещи. Она всегда была задумчива. Как тот мальчик с жабой.

На поднятую бровь Реджи ответил Гарри.

-Невилл Лонгботтом.

-Сын Алисы и Фрэнка, - понял тот. - Белла с Пожирателями пытали их, пока они не сошли с ума. Говорят, они уже никогда не покинут лечебницу.

Глаз Реджи сверкнул. Он хмуро глянул на Луну. Та тоже нахмурилась. Они посмотрели вдаль. Луна медленно покачала головой.

-Стрекоза говорит слова, что больше не имеют смысла. 

-Странно, - пробормотал Реджи. - Пророк? Скорее пьяница. Дамблдор впал в маразм, не иначе.

Анет подергала его за рукав кофты. Реджи окинул взглядом остальных.

-Сивилла Трелони, преподаватель прорицания в Хогвартсе, у вас еще не было ее предметы, вы можете не знать ее. - Гарри и Гермиона покачали головами. - Она праправнуча известной прорицательницы, но сама едва обладает силами. Она просто верит в то, что говорит. У нее пристрастие к выпивке, это точно. - Реджи отпил кофе. - Есть некая вероятность, что она может иногда предсказывать, сама того не осознавая. Это зовется пророчеством.

-Это неоднозначные вещи, - поморщился Бишоп, сидевший с ними до пробуждения Реджи. - Их нельзя толковать прямо. Многие толкуют пророчества так, как либо хотят больше всего, либо бояться. Думаешь, в этом дело? Пророчества никогда не называют имен. Я помню, у Гриндевальда было одно. Оно говорило о возвышении и падении. Кто о нем знал, думали речь о Дамблдоре, но оно было полностью о Геллерте. Он возвысился и сам обрек себя на падение. Даже смерть он выбрал сам. 

-В этом и дело, - проговорил Реджи. - Оно иногда содержит даты, верно? У Гарри и Невилла одна дата рождения. Пожиратели напали на Лонгботтомов уже после исчезновения Темного Лорда. Но Дамблдор мог истолковать пророчество именно так, как ты и сказал.

-Все из-за какого-то пророчества? - не верила ушам Виолет. - Это самая тупая отмазка, с какой Дамблдор мог послать ребенка на смерть. Особенно пророчество от пьяницы!

Реджи и Бишоп цыкнули. Луна погладила Гарри по плечу.

-Старый человек не хочет верить обратному.

Гарри ошарашенно посмотрел на них. Они серьезно? Пророчество? Гермиона озвучила его мысли.

-Это звучит глупо. Я знаю, у вас с Луной дар, Реджи, но как Дамблдор и та женщина пришли к такому выводу?

-Хороший вопрос. В Министерстве есть Отдел тайн, а там Зал пророчеств. Все пророчества должны помещаться туда. Дамблдор мог это сделать, но если это все так и есть, то Темный Лорд об этом знает.

-Можем попросить Зефира, - пожал плечами Бишоп. - Но вы с Луной говорите, что слова больше не имеют смысла. Оно исполнено, так?

-Дамблдор не хочет в это верить. - Реджи щелкнул пальцами. - Если в пророчестве говорится о том, что Гарри одолеет Реддла, а оно исполнено, то там речь о чем-то вроде падения Темного Лорда. Он пал, когда заклятие отскочило от Гарри. Но Дамблдор цепляется за это, потому что у него больше нет догадок, как победить.

-Он пихал Гарри на смерть, потому что не хотел верить, что его драгоценное пророчество исполнено? - взвилась Виолет. - Если я доберусь до этого идиота!.. - Она вскинула руки вверх, не находя слов.

-Понятно, чего Геллерт так веселился, - фыркнул Бишоп.

Гарри потер виски. Ему просто не верилось. Все из-за этого? Гермиона застонала, выражая его внутренние чувства. _Серьезно?_  
_____________________________________________________________

Сириус и Виктор имели схожие реакции, когда узнали. 

-Дамблдор может говорить, что хочет, но я официальный крестный отец Гарри, я могу затребовать пророчество у Министерства, - сказал взбешенный Сириус.

-В этом поможет Кронос. Он укажет, что среди сторонников Темного Лорда бывший работник Отдела тайн, так что Пожиратели могут их атаковать из-за этого. Дамблдор будет плохо выглядеть, - усмехнулся Реджи.

Они решили сделать все в конце месяца. В это время родители Виктора и Гермионы знакомились друг с другом. Они быстро нашли общий язык. Оказалось, Виктор и Гермиона были довольно нелюдимы раньше, изменения радовали обе семьи. Мистер и миссис Крам сердечно поблагодарили Реджи за спасение сына и дальнейшую помощь. Очевидно, советы Реджи помогали Виктору как в спорте, так и в учебе. _Кто бы сомневался, честно._ Реджи рассказал о связи между подростками и с усмешкой посоветовал надеяться на несколько внуков после выпуска Мионы. Родители краснеющей пары были в восторге. Очевидно, Крамы поняли дар Реджи со слов Виктора и знали, что это правда. Грейнджеры и сами знали о даре. Они обменялись своими данными. Джин и Венделл решили посетить Болгарию после Австралии, куда собирались в августе.


	27. Execution

**Ах, демонские кости... Маленький совет — никогда не бросай их в одиночестве. Демоны крайне не воспитаны: они понятия не имеют, кого можно трогать, а кого — не стоит...**

_-Оно исполнено,-_ подтвердил невыразимец, опуская шар с пророчеством.

Сириус устремил на Альбуса взбешенный взгляд. Реджи, скрывающий лицо за рабочей маской, усмехнулся, привалившись к плечу Влада. Кронос рядом с ними довольно смотрел, как Амелия Боунс и Аластор Грюм испепеляют бледного директора взглядом.

-Но это невозможно, - слабо возразил тот.

-Ты глухой?! - рявкнул Сириус. - Волан-де-Морт был побежден в ту ночь! Если бы ты сразу пошел к невыразимцам, то знал бы, что пророчество исполнено. Но нет. Ты же знаешь лучше всех! 

-Но Том выжил, - отчаянно возразил Альбус. - Он отметил Гарии...

-И пал, - отрезал Реджи. - Ты оборачиваешь пророчество лишь в свою пользу. Почему ты не думаешь так, _если оба хотят жить спокойно, одному следует умереть?_ Это _решение_ , не _судьба_. Темный Лорд хочет убить Гарри, потому что тот сильнее, но самому Гарри нет до него дела. Чтобы жить _счастливо_ , Гарри не нужно убивать. В конце концов, он не питает теплых чувств к тебе или жителям Англии. _Как ты вызовешь чувство вины, чтобы заставить его сражаться за вас?_

Альбус резко вздохнул. Аластор скрипнул зубами.

-Я тебя не узнаю, Альбус. Ты просто сидел и ничего не делал почти 13 лет из-за _этого_? Ты даже не потрудился рассказать о пророчестве нам, зная, что Темный Лорд когда-нибудь за ним явится!

Дамблдор вздрогнул, выглядя очень усталым. _Сколько раз на него орали последний год?_

-Это все очень замечательно, - лениво тянет Кронос, - но нам пора. Из-за ваших поступков, Альбус Дамблдор, Исландия подверглась нападению Дементоров и Пожирателей Смерти, а невинные дети чуть не погибли. К тому же, вы явились к нам _сами_ , разыскивая Гарри Поттера и Гермиону Грейнджер, прикрываясь Турниром Трех Волшебников. _Мы не ценим этого._ \- Глаза Кроноса напоминали ледяное болото. - Мы вмешались из-за просьбы людей, спасших студентов нашей школы, и не зря. Я здесь от лица Ирландии, Исландии и школы магии Дурмстранг. Если произойдет хоть одно событие, хоть как-то связанное с вами или Британией в целом, _ты будешь отвечать головой, Альбус Дамблдор._

По помещению будто прошел ледяной ветер. Реджи почувствовал жажду крови Влада и слабо усмехнулся. Кронос перевел взгляд на бледную Амелию.

-Тоже самое относится к Министерству Магии Британии. Мы не ценим, что ваши преступники шляются по нашим территориям. Судя по известным сторонникам Темного Лорда, их сил хватит захватить это здание, если вы будете беспечны. _Если это станет угрозой для нас, мы будем действовать соответственно._

Амелия мрачно кивнула.

________________________________________________________

-Один балл, - говорит Влад, когда они идут к выходу. - На 2 балла больше, чем у второго.

Реджи мягко вздыхает. Кронос приободряется.  
_____________________________________________________

Реджи и Влад уселись на крышу здания. 

-Там были шпионы, - замечает Цепеш.

-Амелия не будет скрывать, - ответил Реджи. - Что думаешь о выборах?

-Для Пожирателей лучше второй, разумеется. Вмешаемся? 

-Это не наше дело. Скоро и так будет кровь.  
_________________________________________________________

Кронос расстелил на столе карту местности. Авроры склонились над ней.

-Думаешь, эти Пожиратели нападут на Чемпионате? - хмуро спросил один. - Мы не можем его отменить.

-Либо это, либо Министерство Магии Британии, - ответила Теодора. - Второй вариант мне нравится больше.

Раздались слова согласия.

-Попросим Болгарию о помощи? - нахмурился Зефир. - Но нужно делать это тихо.

-Димитрий Тюдор позаботится об этом, - подтвердил Кронос. - Министерство Болгарии не в восторге от нападения на студентов, как ты понимаешь. 

-Если мы вытрем Пожирателей, это выставит английское Министерство в еще худшем свете, - усмехнулся один из авроров. - Те парни из Европола тоже там будут?

-Реджи не может точно сказать. В прошлый раз они использовали терроризм, как отговорку. У них нет оснований там быть.

Эсдрас кивнул.

-Я видел, сколько у них работы. Нужно позаботиться обо всем самим в этот раз.

Авроры согласно кивнули.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

-Значит, пророчество исполнено, - пробормотал Гарри.

-Ты еще не видел газеты. Еще пара событий и Дамблдора уволят.

Гермиона презрительно фыркнула. Бишоп взял газету.

-Они все пишут о Чемпионате мира по квиддичу. Его собирались проводить в Британии, но ваши истории испортили эту возможность. Плюс Темный Лорд набирает армию. Они выбрали Ирландию вместо этого.

-Там будет играть Виктор, но там будет много англичан, - нахмурился Гарри.

Виктор с надеждой посмотрел на Реджи. Он очень хотел, чтобы они пришли, но понимал опасность.

-Это не такая уж проблема, - ответил тот. 

-Точнее не в этом проблема, - задумчиво поправил Бишоп. - Для Пожирателей Смерти это отличная возможность. Они могут атаковать Министерство Магии или стадион. Или оба.

-Министерства Ирландии и Болгарии усиливают охрану, - кивнул Реджи. - Дело в Темном Лорде. Говорят, недавно видели змееподобное существо, похожего на него. Я думаю, он мог наведаться в дом, где погибли твои родители, Гарри. Взять старую кровь.

-Ритуал возможен с такой? - усомнился Бишоп. 

-Частично. Видимо, это деформировало его тело. Он слабо напоминает человека. Так как Дамблдор все время в Хогвартсе, он стал отчаиваться. 

Реджи постучал по столу пальцами.

-Мы отправим вас на стадион к началу Чемпионата. Я уже заказал отделую ложу. Она будет зачарована так, что вы сможете видеть стадион, но никто не увидит вас. Там есть несколько таких. С вами будет Доминик в это время. Вы будете использовать портключи. Виктор, тебе нужно будет быть с командой, но потом мы может забрать и тебя.

Тот быстро кивнул.

-Вы потренируете меня до этого времени?-с надеждой спросил он.

-Конечно.


	28. Slaughter

**Только дураки считают, что страдания – плата за оригинальность.**

До 22 августа, дня Чемпиона мира по квиддичу, Гарри, Луна, Гермиона и Виктор наслаждаются каникулами. Они играют в настольные и компьютерные игры, читают книги, делают домашнее задание на лето, гуляют по Бордо, занимаются в тренажерном зале. Реджи и Бишоп тренируют Виктора и Гарри в квиддиче. Как лучше разворачиваться и уворачиваться, делать крутое пике, сальто, держать баланс, стоя на метле. Они треплют Виктора по голове, когда говорят, что не увидят _его победу_. Тот смущенно улыбается, говорит, что покажет воспоминание и просит проанализировать игру. Виктор уезжает 17 августа. Ему нужно готовиться к игре.

Министерства Магии Ирландии и Болгарии совместно обеспечивают охрану стадиона и территории вокруг. Авроры готовятся к незаметному наблюдению за окружением. Они профессионалы, поэтому все делают тихо.

Реджи представляет Доминик. Она будет с ними во время игры. Луна надевает кофту Реджи. Гермиона прячет ножи. Гарри надевает кольцо Бишопа и проверяет палочки. Они используют портключ до ложи, зарезервированной Регулусом. 

Она на самом верху стадиона и имеет превосходный обзор. Доминик дает им волшебные бинокли. Они устраиваются на сиденьях. До начала игры 10 минут.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Черные военные штаны и ботинки, серые куртки с надписью _Европол_ и платки. Они предупредили авроров о своем присутствии.

Реджи. Бишоп. Мигель. С западной стороны. Ситх. Вайрок. С южной. Влад. Конрад. Хлоя. С северной. На восточной авроры. Это видно и известно.

_Пожиратели идут с юга. Оборотни с запада. Дементоры с севера._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _Игра началась._  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Гарри, Гермиона и Луна громко хлопают, когда игроки срываются с мест. Ирландский охотник почти сразу забивает гол. Болгарский отвечает тем же. Ирландские ведут мяч. Но Виктор пролетает мимо, приведя ловца чужой команды на хвосте, как учил Бишоп. Ирландия теряет мяч, пытаясь увернуться от своего игрока.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Никакого сдерживания._

Дементоры валятся на землю прежде, чем их кто-то заметит. Влад черной тенью несется дальше. Хлоя еще за пару минут до этого стартанула на юг.

17 оборотней во главе с Фенриром. 51 Пожиратель Смерти. 

Ситх и Вайрок мгновенно убили троих. Реджи схлестнулся с Сивым. Мигель ломает шею одному из оборотней. Бишоп сваливает двоих. Влад отсекает головы трем Пожирателям. Хлоя метает ядовитые ножи. Только тогда Конрад всаживает пулю в голову одному из Пожирателей. Звук предупреждает авроров о местонахождении угрозы. Они вылетают из укрытий. 

_Это достаточно далеко от стадиона, чтобы не встревожить кого-то еще._  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ирландии прищлось взять тайм-аут, так как ловец Линч вписался в землю. Счет 30:10 в пользу Ирландии.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Эсдрас, Кронос и Зефир участвуют в бою. Конрад снял еще 3. Ситх 1. Вайрок оглушил двух. Хлоя выбила двух. Влад прикончил оборотня. Бишоп и Реджи одновременно атаковали Фенрира, ломая ноги и сворачивая шею, когда тот упал. 5 оборотней мертво, 4 оглушены и связаны. 11 Пожирателей мертвы, 8 оглушены и связаны. Авроры хороши, признает Реджи.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Стадион ревет, талисманы команд подбадривают своих подопечных. Виктор делает сальто, как учил Реджи. Миновав его, бладжер сносит с метлы ирландского охотника. Им нужна замена. 30:20 в пользу Ирландии. Виктор ищет снитч глазами, летая над полем, но держа остальных в поле зрения.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Хлоя словила проклятье в плечо и в отместку метнула нож противнику в глаз. Дым от взрывов застилал пространство, авроры ограждают место чарами, чтобы со стороны стадиона не было видно происходящего. Эсдрас прикрывает Бишопа, пока Зефир одним точным проклятьем убивает врага, в ком Реджи мимоходом признал Августа Руквуда. _Но он не видит Темного Лорда или Петтигрю._ Реджи цыкает в раздражении. Прижавшийся спиной к его спине Вайрок на мгновение скашивает глаза.

_-Я разберусь с проблемой._

Реджи кивает и Вайрок зигзагами исчезает среди сражающихся. Сам Реджи ныряет из-под удара и перекатывается к Владу. Тот отрывает оборотню руку. Оборотней осталось 4, Пожирателей 30.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Виктор пролетел зигзагами через охотников. Он мельком видел снитч, но упустил его. _Попробуй еще. Просто дыши и действуй._ Виктор резко взмывает вверх. Линч бросается за ним, но врезается в болгарского охотника. 50:20 в пользу Ирландии. Гермиона кусает ногти, не отрываясь от игры. Гарри и Луна не лучше. Они не оставляют бинокли.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Пожиратели пробуют бежать. Лишь 3 могут стать туманом. Бишоп и Реджи за ними. Влад нагоняет оставшихся оборотней. Хлоя кидается ему на выручку. Ситх еще пару минут назад исчез вслед за Вайроком. Мигель уворачивается от взрыва. Зефир прикрывает его, а авроры загоняют врагов в кольцо. Кто-то отчаянно кидает Адское пламя. Реджи приземляется едва ли не в огонь и взмахивает двумя палочками одновременно. Пламя ревет, но окружает Пожирателей, заставляя тех сбиться в кучу. Бишоп скидывает тройку бегунов на землю, а Кронос быстро их оглушает. Хлоя и Мигель оглушают Пожирателей в кольце огня. Реджи медленно ведет палочками. Пламя послушно затухает. _Ему не привыкать иметь с ним дело._

-Ситх и Вайрок? - спросил Мигель. - Опять им самое интересное?

-Успеем, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Бери Кондара и ждите, где договорились. Хлоя, Влад, ждите в машине.

-Сделаем.

Реджи повернулся к Зефиру.

-Вы разберетесь?

-О, не волнуйся, - усмехается тот. - Но это точно все?

-Даже если нет, остальные уже сбежали. Мы с Бишопом проверим детей и отправим домой.

-А сами?

Они переглянулись.

-По ситуации.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Виктор наконец замечает снитч. Если бы не Бишоп, учащий его наблюдать периферийным зрением, он бы не заметил. Крам бросается за снитчем. Он знает, что чужой ловец преследует его. _Наблюдай, но не следи. Иначе ты просто застрянешь на месте._ Линч почти нагнал его, тянет руку раньше. Виктор думает о том, как Реджи и Бишоп говорили, что не смогут увидеть _его победу._ Он делает движение в бок, вращаясь. И встает на метлу одной ногой. _Не вставай полностью, пригнись. Слушай ветер._ Они тренировали его этому. Звуки ветра, дующего в разных направлениях. Виктор _слышит._ И дергает метлу чуть влево правой рукой, выбрасывая левую вперед. Его пальцы смыкаются на снитче.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Стадион буквально взорвался. 180:140 в пользу Болгарии. Гермиона кричит от радости. Луна хлопает в ладоши. Гарри расползается по стулу. Давно он так не волновался. 

-А мальчик-то вырос.

Подростки подпрыгивают. К ним подходят Реджи и Бишоп. Их маски спущены на шеи. Их ботинки в пыли и крови. Но сами они выглядят нормально. Лишь у Бишопа царапина на щеке.

-Разобрались? - спросила Доминик.

-Ага. Хотя красноглазого не было.

-Вы дрались с Пожирателями? - спросил Гарри.

-Да. Похоже, они хотели вызвать суматоху. А вот и чемпион. Так как мы уже уходим, в этом нет нужды.

Бишоп махнул рукой, снимая чары. Виктор, кто посматривал в их сторону, тут же помчался к ним, расталкивая его товарищей. Он прямо на бегу кинулся на Реджи и Бишопа.

-Вы здесь! Вы видели? У меня получилось! Миона, ты видела?

Виктор торопливо обнял ее. Бишоп со смехом потрепал его по голове.

-Мы все это видели. Совсем неплохо. Особенно последнее движение. В точности как у Реджи.

-Нам пора, сюда уже пресса несется. Доминик.

Та с усмешкой ухватила подростков за руки. Гермиона чмокнула Виктора в щеку и взялась за рукав Луны. Доминик активировала портключ и они исчезли. Реджи кивнул Виктору.

-Иди к команде. Мы отпразднуем вечером. Твои родители сказали, что ты можешь остаться у нас до конца каникул.

Тот счастливо кивнул, так и поступая. Его команда уже бежала к нему. Реджи и Бишоп активировали собственные портключи.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Влад подогнал джип к старому дому. Ситх махнул им, стоя в тени деревьев.


	29. Freedom

**— Как тебя понимать?  
— Понимать меня необязательно. Обязательно любить и кормить вовремя.**

Анет и Виолет наготовили горы выпечки и сладостей к приходу Виктора. Подростки уже были там вместе с Сириусом, тот был на игре, но отдельно от них, так как уважал их границы. Реджи и Бишоп подоспели, когда они сели за стол. Они все весь вечер обсуждали игру. Виктор прямо светился от счастья. Луна крепко обнимала Реджи весь вечер. Тот гладил ее по голове. Поймав взгляд Гарри, он мрачно усмехнулся. Гарри сразу подумал о Петтигрю.

На утро газеты разрывались от новостей. Победа Болгарии в Чемпионате мира по квиддичу. _У Виктора Крама уже есть невеста, дамы!_ Нападение Пожирателей Смерти на стадион. _Авроры Ирландии и Болгарии держали ситуацию под контролем._ Нападение Пожирателей на Министерство Магии в Британии. _Чем они вообще там занимаются?_ Этот вопрос многих интересовал. Ирландское и болгарское Министерства разносили английское в пух и прах. Кронос так вообще был в бешенстве. _Он их предупреждал._

Министерство Англии заплатило огромный штраф за случившееся на стадионе, так как не уследило за своими границами и Пожирателями. Амелию Боунс назначили Министром, она очищала Министерство от сторонников Темного Лорда с помощью Аластора Грюма и самых доверенных авроров. Дамблдору назначили испытательный срок. Провалется, его уволят. Пойманных Пожирателей отправили в Англию, на суд. Дамблдор до всего этого хотел устроить Турнир Трех Волшебников в Хогвартсе, но остальные школы отказались от участия.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Заканчивалась вторая неделя нового учебного года, когда Кляйн позвал Гарри в лазарет. Там были Октавий, Август, сам Кляйн, Нэлле и Реджи. Они думали, что нашли способ извлечь крестраж.

Гарри лег в магический круг и закрыл глаза, а остальные взмахнули палочками над ним. Реджи сел на колени у его головы.

Также как запечатывании Гарри ощутил себя будто в тумане. Его голова мгновенно заболела. Он снова слышал крик, но в этот раз тот был куда громче. Прямо в его голове. Гарри сжал зубы и почувствовал сильные руки Реджи на своих плечах. Подросток открыл глаза. В них двоилось, но он смог разглядеть, как камень на груди Реджи едва заметно сверкнул. _Некоторые вещи должны оставаться в темноте._ Гарри вновь закрыл глаза. Крик в ушах прекратился. Боль начала постепенно спадать. Через несколько минут он открыл глаза и осмотрелся.

Диего и Дитрих тяжело дышали, пока Октавий помахивал палочкой над дымящимся кольцом. Реджи достал из сумки знакомый Гарри клык.

-Клык василиска.

Поленский воткнул клык в колько. То взвизгнуло и перестало дымиться. Октавий вернул клык Реджи. Август махнул палочкой над Гарри.

-Получилось. Твой шрам исчез.

-Значит, я больше с ним не связан?

-Нет, Гарри, ты полностью свободен.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Альбус устало упал в свое кресло. Он так устал. За последний год он устал так, как не уставал уже несколько десятков лет.

Гарри навсегда покинул Британию. Сириус оказался невиновен и сделал тоже. _Он знал, где Гарри._ Регулус Блэк оказался жив и защищал Гарри. И убил Геллерта, это выглядит. Его штат был зол на него, как и весь мир. Еще одна оплошность и он потеряет Хогвартс. Амелия вычищала Министерство от сторонников Тома. Ирландия и Болгария все еще были в бешенстве. _Альбус всерьез думал, что Кронос Каллахан его убьет._ Пророчество оказалось выполнено. Северус исчез. Собрал вещи в своем доме и исчез. Как Малфои. _Альбус не сдержал данное ему обещание после всего._

Он не мог в это поверить. _Ты не хочешь верить, - смеялся Геллерт._ Слова Регулуса все еще его преследовали. Неужели он действительно неправильно истолковал пророчество. Тогда как победить Тома? Он не знал, где остальные крестражи. Где сам Том. Его Пожиратели бесчинствовали, но его самого нигде не было.

Фоукс издал печальную трель.

-Я знаю, мой старый друг.

_Где он так ошибся?_


	30. Life

**Обожаю психов: только они понимают окружающий нас мир, только с ними я могу найти общий язык.**

Гарри глубоко вдохнул горный воздух вокруг Ирландской Академии Магии. Воздух, что он вдыхал уже почти два года. Многое случилось. 

Он твердо решил стать археологом. Они с Сириусом стали друзьями. Не крестным и крестником, но друзьями. _Этого достаточно._ Гермиона с Виктором обменялись кольцами. _Об этом знали все._ На игре Виктора этой зимой они мельком видели семью Уизли и Дамблдора. Рон выглядел так, будто разрывался между ревностью и нерешительностью. Виктор бросил на него взгляд _Бишопа_ и тот аж вздрогнул. _Я не делюсь._ Было заметно, как Крам обожает связь между Бишопом и Реджи. Дамблдор выглядел старым. В Англии становилось все меньше сторонников Волан-де-Морта, а его самого больше никто не видел. Никто не знал, что с ним случилось или был ли он жив изначально. Гарри думал, что Реджи мог что-то сделать. _Ни для одного из них это не имело значение._ Дамблдор явно не знал, что думать. _Им было все равно._ Они ушли, не обратив на Уизли и Дамблдора внимания. 

Гарри все еще переписывается с Драко. Тот написал, что Снейп смог их найти. Он скучал по своему крестному. Гарри рад, что они вновь вместе. Сириус сейчас где-то в Греции. Они с Реджи стали неплохими знакомыми. _Этого достаточно._ Байон и Кронос все еще приглашают Реджи на кофе. Гарри подозревает, что Байона и Реджи связывает больше дружба, чем что-то еще. _Это не мешает Бишопу сломать ему челюсть, как же иначе._ Что Кронос более уперт, чем думал сам Реджи. _Это побуждает Влада сломать ему ногу так, что даже у костероста занимает время на лечение._ Гарри фыркает, когда слышит, что Кронос приглашает на кофе и их. _И это только двое._

Гарри почувствовал, как его руку обняла Луна, одетая в большое для нее худи. Все это стало возможным благодаря ей. Его любой сестренке. Он вдохнул запах кофе, озона, сигарет и персиков. _Так пахнет свобода для него._ Он не думает о том, что бы с ним было без Луны. Кого бы он потерял. Это не важно больше. 

-Детишки, мы отправляемся.

Гарри и Луна с улыбкой поворачиваются на голос Реджи, ждущего их с Гермионой у места для отправки. Им пора домой. Этим июлем они гостят у Крамов. Гарри в последний раз кидает взгляд на горы вдалеке. Он еще увидит их. Сейчас его ждет _жизнь_.


End file.
